Dark Beauty
by Areya Branxton-Chase
Summary: Layla is a sultry, sexy and very vain young lady. She is after the position of the heiress of WWE throne and she'll stop at nothing to get it. What lengths will she travel to ensure she comes out on top? Evolution, Cena, and OC
1. This is Layla

Disclaimer: Here's the deal, I do not own any of these WWE characters, their pasts, their presents or their futures (though there are a few I like to rent). This story is a mere figment of my twisted imagination, and the only characters I own as of now is Layla. Okay, here we go.

Intro:

My name is Layla and manipulation, oh well that's all apart of the game plan. And while I'm sure you've heard my theme song, written by one of the greats, Mr. Eric Clapton, know that there are so many more that describe me. Can you ever trust a woman named Layla? I think not. I'm very beautiful, very headstrong, and isn't obvious, very confident. I just knew the WWE would make the perfect breeding ground for a fiery little thing like myself, so let me tell you my little story. And be sure to play close, close attention, for this gets rocky.

What did I want in the WWE, wasn't it obvious? To be the most respect woman in WWE history and I could only do that by overthrowing the Billion-Dollar Princess. That poor girl doesn't know the kind of power she possesses, I mean damn, she could manipulate anything in the world and she doesn't hone into that power. She's messy, she's sloppy, she makes mistakes that could very well be prevented, and I can't have that sort of thing. Not when I have the power to be in that position and the know-how to use it.

How did I get started? My first encounter with the WWE came when I was about 16...oh you mean how did I get here? Oh, well, my parents of course. My past? Sorry, don't have too much of a dramatic one for you, Mom, she died when I was born, right after I was born, to the minute actually. Pops? He was a truck driver, always off on his rig, but it was cool, he made good money, and he made sure I was well taken care of. He was a good dad, but he died about 2 years ago, of cancer no less. Ain't that a bitch? Doctors just called me up one day and said.

"I'm afraid there's nothing else we can do for your father,"

"What the hell are you talking about?" What the hell did he mean there was nothing else that could be done for him? Done for him for what?

"Your father's cancer has just spread too far," he said, "I'm so sorry,"

"Mr. I think you have got your information wrong. My father doesn't have cancer, he's out on his rig as a matter of fact, and when he gets back here I'm going to be sure to let him know that you're playing with me like this."

"Layla," How the hell did this jerk know my name?

"Who is this?"

"Dr Hayfield, and I'm afraid your father doesn't have much time left, if you can get here I would suggest you get here."

It took a little while but news finally sunk in. By the time I got to him it was too late, all I could do was say goodbye before they pulled the damn plug. Am I a bitter orphan? Hell no, I've come to understand from an early age that shit happens. That's life. Actually, I now know that my parents are together once more and they both know I'm okay. So I just busted my ass to get what I have. I mean, daddy left me the house, the cars, the insurance money, all I had to do was keep the freshest gear on this bad ass body of mind. It's not that hard, especial doing what I do, but we'll get to that later. So I would go to school, go to wrestling school, go home, do my homework, wake up and do it all over again. I had a I was out at a club after just attending a WWE show live in my home town of Las Vegas, Nevada. Oh yeah, the sin city, hot and sexy. Hey, what do you know, just like me.

Well anyway, onto poppin' my cherry, my virgin WWE experience. Like I said, I was about 16, after a show in Vegas and I'm vegging out at Club Tequila when I spot WWE superstar Mr. Kevin Nash. Who passes by Big Sexy with no words, certainly not this chick that's for sure, so I went up to him, asked him for his autograph.

"Hey there little mama," he said looking down at me from his 7-foot frame.

"What's up there big daddy," I said turning on my sultry charm, hey, a girl's got to do her thing. "Welcome to Las Vegas,"

"Why thank you," he looked down at me. Somehow I have that affect on men, and who can blame them, I stand 5'8'', I'm about 140 pounds tops and I'm curvy, very, very curvy. "What can I do you for?"

"You're in Vegas, the question in this city is how much can you do me for," I said with a smile as his eyes grew in size, "No really, I just want an autograph."

"Sure," he said scribbling his name on my magazine. "So what are you doing in this club?"

"What do you mean?"

"This just doesn't look like you," he said looking at my black and gray Gucci stiletto sandals to match my black Dolce & Gabana strapless dress.

"Oh," I said winking, looking down at his black jeans, black boots and sleeveless N.W.O. t shirt, "Well we are allowed to go slumping at least once in our lives, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said looking down at himself.

"Look I was just playing," I said, it was time to go in for the kill, "I can see that I've taken up quite enough of your time. Thank you for the autograph Mr. Nash."

I walked off with the hope that soon he would be coming after me. And like a bee drawn to honey, that's exactly what he did.

"Hey wait," he said taking long strides to catch up with me, "I didn't catch your name,"

"Perhaps that's because I didn't throw it." I smiled. "It's Layla, Layla Williams."

"Pleased to meet you Layla."

"Pleasure is all mine," I told him, as it was, who wouldn't want the pleasure of a 7-foot, three hundred some odd pound blonde Adonis?

"So Layla, who are you here with?"

"I travel alone," I smiled, it was true. I usually hunt alone, when you traveled with more than one person it usually threw your game plan all off.

"You shouldn't," he said, "Beautiful young thing like yourself could get hurt,"

I shook my head, "Not likely," I told him, "I'm not one to played with, don't let the Gucci heels fool you."

He smiled as a few other superstars joined him. Soon she found herself looking at Shawn Michaels, Jean-Paul Levesque, and Sean Waltman otherwise known as The Heart Break Kid, Triple H and X-pac. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"What's up Big Kev," Michaels asked, "Who is this fine little thing here?"

"Oh, this is Layla," he told them.

I ended up staying the night with Nash that night. It wasn't at all like I expected, I mean I guess it was okay, but I fully expected him to blow my mind. But he didn't, I guess it's because he was drunk as all hell, but the sex really wasn't why I was there, if he had done his job right, he'd be seeing me again, in one form or another.

Kevin was fast asleep when I left. I didn't need say goodbye; there was no point. Hopefully he did what I needed him to do and if not I'd move on to the next superstar.

12 weeks later...

"Layla, you're pregnant,"

Bingo!

"I'm what?" I asked, surely he was mistaken.

"You're about 12 weeks pregnant Layla, what do you wish to do?"

"You might as well give up the prenatal vitamins." I told him, "This baby I going to make it full term baby."

Six months later I gave birth to healthy baby boy. Terrence Spencer Nash. Only one problem, I didn't want to a mother, I just wanted a souvenir of the night I spent with my first WWE superstar. I looked down at this precious little boy that wailed in my arms, letting the entire world know he was here. He was tanned like me, with sandy blond hair like his dad. His eyes were sea green and he had the most perfect skin complexion. He was gorgeous, indeed a child of mine.

After Terrence was 6 weeks old, I felt that I had done all that I needed to do for this kid. It was time for Kevin to take in his part of the responsibility. I would do well if I never saw this kid again, unlikely but it would do me just fine.

It had taken me the entire 6 weeks to track down Kevin's place of residence but I finally did.

"Okay Terrence," I said to him, "Let's get ready to meet your daddy."

I went up, rang the doorbell and left Terrence sitting in his rocking chair. I left his baby bag with a list of everything that would take care of him, but as for me sticking around raising this kid. Oh no, not going to happen, I had bigger plans for myself and I'm sorry but Terrence wasn't apart of them.


	2. Enter Rey

A/N: Okay, this may seem a little unlike Torque, but I got to speak my piece, if this note doesn't pertain to you, then feel free to move on and get right into the chapter, by the way, hey Shelby, don't worry, I'm going to continue "Ravyn's Paradise, don't you worry none. Now, to the reviewer with the obvious "saint" complex, the name of this website is entitled fan FICTION, hence the word FICTION...I am well aware that this story isn't realistic, but then again, what story on this site is, come on, think about it for fuck's sake all the male/male, female/female stories running through this site, we are all aware that this is unrealistic, hence the word FICTION!!!!! I mean damn, I just wanted to write something and have a little fun with it. I know my story is wacky, hell that's who Torque is, I'm wacky silly and crazy, I write stuff out of the ordinary and that is what catches the attention of the reader. Hell if you just wrote she woke one day and poof she was in the WWE who the hell would read that? I know Layla is sleazy but damn it, that's the way I want her. Shit, I didn't expect someone to actually get all holy mother of God with it...Now, I am sorry about your mother and her cancer, I really am, but this is, let me say it once more in case you missed it the first three times, FICTION! And as it relates to your disagreeing with Layla giving up the baby...hello!!! I reiterate that Layla is a FICTIONAL character in a FICTIONAL story so in short...GET A FUCKIN' GRIP...now on to my story, yes I know there isn't a such thing as WWE New York, but damn it for the sake of FICTION I'm going to write it in. Does anyone have a problem with that? cricket, cricket Speak now or forever hold ya peace...lol.

2 years later...

So I really don't miss Terrence all that much. Hell I know he is in good hands, at least I could only hope, and his father was swimming in money, what kid could go wrong, right?

Meanwhile, I had other things to do as I sat in New York at huge establishment known as WWE New York, staring into the eyes of this short, cute little man. He was so cute and little, and little did he know he was going to be my key right into the WWE Empire. What the hell is a saucy chick from Vegas doing in New York? And how was this man, barely 5 foot 4 going to help me get anywhere? Well, I'll tell you.

I had rented a small apartment, well small enough for a lady like myself, in the heart of New York, Times Square. I worked as a receptionist for a modeling agency ran by a man and his wife, Mr. and Mrs. Collens. I know that seems like a crappy job for one such as myself, but trust me, I had more money than I really knew what to do with so why not do something where I get to wear all my stylish clothes, look good and get paid? Sounded like a plan to me.

"Layla, can I speak to you for a minute," Mr. Collens, my boss said to me one day.

"Sure," I said getting up from my desk. You know it was odd how so many people said we looked like father and daughter. He had my olive skin tone, my brownish/black hair, and my most peculiar dark green eyes.

"Karrie is sick," Karrie was the companies top model, she was supposed to be on the cover of the next "Karisma" magazine.

"Oh, well that's too bad," I couldn't give a damn what was wrong with that girl. She was way too cheery for my taste, but whatever got her to the top.

"Remember the little talk we had about you modeling?"

"Mr. Collens please," I pretended to whine, "You know how I feel about modeling."

"Yes, I do, but it would mean a great deal to me."

Mr. Collens was so sweet to me. Paying me well over what he paid previous employees and allowing me to get away with murder. It was the least I could considering.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to take her place on the cover of "Karisma"."

I thought about it, well free clothes, free exposure and a nice ass pay check. What the hell was I brain dead? Hell yes I was going to do this.

"Sure, Mr. Collens. Anything you need."

The Karisma shoot wasn't bad; in fact it was so cool that I became a part time model. The money was good, the travel was good and like I said exposure was always a good thing especially if I was going to get anywhere the WWE.

So out on the road I went, Karrie eventually got better, but she was none to pleased that Mr. Collens had found a new crowned princess, and not only had he found one but he had found it in the very girl that Karrie had come to despise.

"Don't get to comfortable, hmmm?" Karrie said to me once.

"Been comfortable darling." I said back with a sinister smirk.

She just rolled her eyes and walked away. I could've cared less. Actually, no I couldn't have. This silly little bitch right here could've fallen over dead at my feet and I wouldn't have given a flying fuck. I was getting paid, loving what I was doing, and did I mention getting paid? Oh yeah, I guess I did. Anyway, so things went on that way for about a while and then Mrs. Collens came bursting into the office with this huge grin on her face.

"Girls, listen up, I have some awesome news to share with all of you. Mr. Jim Ross of World Wresting Entertainment has just called asking us especially for one of our models to stand opposite Rey Mysterio in their upcoming ad for their magazine."

"So what?" Karrie asked, "Do one of us have to play like a dummy for them to land on, 'cuz that's gross." She sneered. And all the other girls were agreeing.

Me, my insides were just a churning away. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't care if they wanted me to wrestle a damn boa constrictor, if it meant I was going to get some WWE exposure then damn it I was game. Besides, with all the good looking men in the WWE, my sons father included, who the hell wouldn't want one of them to land on them, I know I sure as hell would.

"No, I don't think there'd be any of that involved, but they are looking for our best model."

"So who are you going to pick Miz C.?" Joan asked.

"Well Mr. Collens and I have given this a lot of thought and I feel like the job should go to Layla. After all, she works very hard and personally, she's the only one I know with the WWE obsession."

I smiled, she was right. I nearly broke my neck to get home to watch my wrestling. And since I had already graduated wrestling school it was just a matter of getting in the right place at the right time. How the hell does one do that? They model along side Rey Mysterio is what they do.

"Well that's not fair," Karrie said, "Just because she likes wrestling and the rest of us don't doesn't mean that she should get the job."

"Then who should?" I asked. "I mean if I don't deserve the job I would certainly want the one that deserves it most to get it."

"Layla," Mrs. Collens said, "You deserve this job and that is why we are sending you. Now does anyone have a problem with that?"

Karrie mumbled a 'no' followed by the other girls. I could tell that there would be problems between the other models and me. But then again, there had always been a problem that lied between us. Oh well, get over it.

So a few days later I was given the assignment of being simply the 'WWE' model. That was cool, I didn't need to be anymore than that right now. After all I did give birth to and abandon a baby fathered by one of their biggest superstars, no need to send up any red flags.

"Hi chica," Rey said when I entered the room. I had on a pair of short gym shorts and a sports bra. "I'm Rey,"

"Hi Rey, I'm Layla."

"Pleased to meet you." He said shaking my hand.

Now in the bedroom I know I can't go there with Rey. Why? Well not that he isn't cute or anything like that. Hell, that isn't it. But he is a happily married man with 2 beautiful children, can't break up a happy home. Even I have my limits.

"Well what are we supposed to do today?" I asked.

"Well I'm not entirely sure," he said, "but hold on and I guess the photographer will tell us."

"Cool," I said.

Rey and I sat and talked while we waited on the arrival of the photographer. I dropped a few subtle hints about how I used to attend wrestling school and how it kicked my ass.

"I would come home with so many bruises till it wasn't funny." I laughed, "But my instructor called them battle wounds. I guess he was right,"

Rey sat there politely listening to me 'babble' but there was something in his eyes that told me he was listening to see if I had the passion, the desire to do what I was trained to do.

"So what did you do about these 'battle scars'?"

"What do you mean what did I do? There was nothing I could do. Sometimes there were so many that no amount of clothes would cover them, so I did what any loyal wrestling fan would do."

"And what's that?"

"I wore them as a badge of honor." I smiled.

Rey laughed at that, "Somehow, I can't see you all bruised up,"

"Oh don't let the femininity fool you," I told him, lifting up my right leg to show him the scar on my ankle, "See, I tell no lies and bare all scars."

He laughed again, "Okay Layla, I can see you got some loyalty to your craft, and you definitely have heart, I can tell that just by listening to you, but my question is why aren't you in the WWE?"

Here's where my past would become my very best exploitation. What? I've said that I want to be in the WWE and I'll do or say anything to get there. Even use my being an orphan to my advantage.

"Well Rey, it sort of a depressing story. And don't get me wrong, I am by no means using this as an excuse because when it comes to something you have dreamed about nightly and bled for daily there's no excuse for not having it."

"Okay," he said.

"But my dad died a few years ago and," I paused for the effect, "I don't know what came over me. So I left Las Vegas and came here to New York, and the Collens', they were kind enough to give me a job as a receptionist and few months later here I am. Posing for WWE Magazine."

"Yeah, but is this really what you want to do chica?" he asked, "Pose for the magazine."

I shrugged, "It's a job."

"Yeah, but is this what you dreamt about nightly and bled for daily?"

I shook my head, "No, it's not."

"Then the way I got it figured is that you got good old Rey Mysterio to pull some strings for you. As a matter of fact, there is a new competition out, they are looking for the next WWE superstar, if they like you they'll audition for Shane and Stephanie McMahon."

I looked overwhelmed but the poor dear fell right into my trap. Layla, I thought to myself, you are so on your way.

"I don't know Rey," I told him, "It's been so long since I've been in a ring,"

"Girl it's like riding a bike, you never forget how."

"It's not that, it's just," I paused again waiting for him to take his cue. And right on time it came.

"It's just what chica? Don't get me wrong, I don't know you from Adam or Eve but anybody can look into your eyes and see that you've got that itch. Just try it. That way if you don't make it, you'll know you at least gave it a shot. What do you say?"

I hesitated for the effect of reluctance; it was amazing how well I could manipulate men. Have them wrapped right around my well-manicured finger.

"Okay Rey, what the hell?" I told him.

"Good, is there somewhere I can get in contact with you?"

I had a cell phone, a home phone, a few email addresses and fax number. There was no way on this green earth he couldn't get in touch with me, but all I said to him was, "You can call me at work."

"Okay chica," he said, "Let me see what I can do for you."

The photographer finally arrived and took one good look at me and had already made his mind up about me.

"You're awfully muscular for a model." He said to me.

"I stay in the gym," I said simply. "I don't think it's any more than that. But if you were going for the anorexic, Marsha Brady look, call up Collens and Assoc. and I'm sure they will accommodate you."

The photographer snorted, "Girl, have you ever modeled before?"

"I was on the front cover of "Karisma" this month," I told him truthfully.

"That was you?" Rey asked. "My wife reads Karisma."

"Yeah, that was me." I shrugged, "No big thing, I stood in for another girl who got sick, it was extremely last minute," I sighed, "It was like no big deal," I threw my blackish-brown hair over my bronze shoulder.

"Good enough for me." The photographer shrugged, "My name is Caleb and I'll be your photographer today. Since you're a little taller than I expected, I'm going to have you sit while Rey will stand over you, is that okay?"

"Your shoot," I shrugged, "I'm just here to pose."

"Okay, well let's get you two into costume," Caleb said, "And let's get started."

Rey winked at me and I winked back as the camera began to start to snap. I sat there in this short silver sequined gown that split all the way up to the middle of my thigh, with matching silver stiletto sandals. A girl has got to look her best you know. Rey stood there in typical 'Rey Mysterio' attire with the mask, the matching pants and the white contacts. He winked at me once more as we switched positions, (no pun intended) I swear if he weren't a married man.

"And that's a wrap."

I stood and shook Caleb's hand. "It's been a pleasure."

"So it has," he said back.

I bent down to kiss Rey's cheek, "Thank you for everything Rey."

"No problem chica," he said shaking my hand.

"See you around," I said over my shoulder as I proceeded to change back into my clothes.

"She was gorgeous, I would love to work with her again."

"Oh, don't you worry, you'll be seeing a lot more of her," Rey told Caleb.

"Why is that?"

"She's going to be the next WWE superstar."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but including this one I've got 4 stories going on at once, one of them being on here "Ravyn's Paradise". Trust me there is much more in depth to come believe me.


	3. Secrets Revealed

A/N: Part of this chapter switches to Kevin's P.O.V. Just so you know.

2 weeks later...

I sat around my lofty apartment doing, well not doing much of anything, I was watching an old rerun of "Pimp My Ride" but nothing too special when the phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Layla, its Mr. C,"

"Hey there Mr. C, what can I do for you?"

"A young man just called here for you, a young man by the name of Rey Mysterio."

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest, I can't believe he called. He called! Yes! I was going to be in the WWE after all.

"Really?" was all I said.

"Yes, and he left his number," Mr. Collens relayed the number to me, I wrote it down on a piece of paper as he spoke, "And said to call him whenever you get a chance."

"He didn't by chance say what this was about, did he Mr. C?"

"Nope sweetie, he sure didn't."

"Thank you Mr. C."

"No problem, see you tomorrow kid."

"Okay," I hung up.

I looked down at the paper for a moment and figured this wasn't the right time or place to call Rey, so I put the paper down on my coffee table.

Ah well, there's always later, I thought as I wandered into the kitchen to make myself a snack.

I slipped into the shower to clean up really quick. I wore a pair of Armani Exchange jeans and a matching black Armani Exchange baby tee. I decided that my black mid calve stiletto boots would go perfect with this outfit so I quickly slid into them. I decided to pull my now coffee colored hair back into a ponytail and leave my loopy curls to blow behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror and blew a kiss; the WWE wouldn't know what to do with me.

I was dressed and heading out to WWE New York, which was merely a few blocks away from my apartment. However, it was customary that WWE superstars hung out there, and I was going to see if I could run into yet another.

I walked in, the host seated me immediately, "You're waiter shall be with you shortly."

"Thank you," I said looking down at my menu. What on earth did I want to eat? Hmmm, in the event that there is a WWE superstar here I certainly don't want them to witness me chowing down like some sort of pig, I guess a real big Caesar salad and a Shrimp/Chicken fettuccine Alfredo should do the trick, right?

"Can I get you something to drink for starters ma'am." I looked up to say something to the waiter but another sight had caught my eye. His chestnut brown hair was pulled back from his face, his body was curvy, his body was tight, in a word he was gorgeous!

"Ma'am," The waiter cleared his throat.

"I'll have a piece of him," I said quietly to myself.

Kevin's P.O.V.....

I'm watching this little blonde little boy play on the grass of my lawn. He looked back at me and waved, I wave back. Who in the world was this kid's mother?

I guess that's my fault for being such a playboy. I really don't remember whom this kid could've possibly belonged to. If it weren't for the fact that the boys made me take a paternity test I wouldn't have believed he was mine. I watched as Paul walked up the sidewalk patting Terrence on the head.

"Be careful Terry," I called to him; he was athletic and busy. Everything I was when I was his age. I can tell he's going to be tall like me, I wonder if his mother was tall. Who knew?

"Okay Dadly," he called back. He had the cute tendency to add an 'ly' to the end of dad. I smiled.

I looked at him as his green eyes light up and a shrill escaped his mouth, he was having so much fun, it was a shame his mother wasn't here to witness it. I wonder if she ever thinks of him, if she looks like him. Terrence is sort of tan, has got that Mediterranean complexion, I wonder if she's gorgeous like him. I know what you're thinking, it's real easy to find out these things, just look at his birth certificate, here's the deal, I can't seem to find it. Were you aware that under certain circumstances that you could be denied access to someone's vital records, even if you're that person's father? Good thing she left me that note with all the vital stuff that I should know in it i.e. his birth date and so forth.

I saw a metallic red Hummer roll up in my driveway and knew it could only be one person. My best friend in the whole world, and Terry's godfather, Jean Paul Levesque had come for a visit. It was a good thing too because I think I was getting ready to go bonkers.

"Hey there tyke," he patted Terrence on the head, "Look what Uncle Paul has got for you," he said handing the boy a new ball to play with.

Terrence wrapped his small arms around Paul's neck, "Tank you," he said. He was still young so he couldn't get all his syllables in yet.

"Hey big Kev," Paul said walking into the house with me. "How's it going?"

I sighed, keeping my eye on my young son, "It's going,"

"What's wrong Kev, is it Terry?" he said following my gaze out the window.

"Nah, he's good, he's a good kid."

"I know that much, he's my godson,"

I smiled Paul adored Terrence as if he belonged to him, "So when are you two going to start dropping kids?"

"Who knows, you know Stephanie," Paul rolled his eyes as he thought of his career oriented wife.

"Don't rush it," I told him, and I meant it. Though I loved Terrence with all my heart I could honestly say I wasn't ready for him.

"I'm not," Paul looked up at my worried expression, "So if it's not Terry you're worried about?"

I shook my head, "No,"

"Okay, well what are you worried about then?"

That's the thing, I never told the guys that I didn't know who or where Terrence's mother was. They always thought that she kept contact with him. And that made me think too, what woman in her right mind doesn't keep her kid. I'm loaded, I thought if anything she would be looking for a free meal ticket, like most girls that claimed to be pregnant with his baby. I kept it a secret with good reason, I didn't need them bombarding me with questions about what I was going to do and so forth. I just took him to the nearest clinic to get a blood test; I'll never forget that day.

"This kid just showed up at your door step huh?" The doctor looked skeptical so did the police officers he called. Like I would just come in there and make up this kind of cockamamie story.

"Yes, I heard someone knock on the door," I explained for the sixth time, "I came to answer it and this kid's was sitting there with a note."

I remember Terrence started crying and I began stroking his blond strands. He seemed so content with me. I remember thinking that I didn't know what I was going to do if he weren't mind. But then again I didn't know what I was going to do if he were mine.

"And the note said," The officer asked him.

I pulled the note out of my back pocket, "Here," I handed it to him.

"Dear Kevin

I know this might come as a shock to you but I wanted you to meet your son. I don't want anything from you; I don't need anything from you. Anything and everything you need from me is lying at your feet. His name is Terrence Spencer Nash, I think he looks a lot like you, don't you think?"

I remember looking down at this baby and thinking, yeah, he looks a helluva lot like me.

"Anyway, his birthday is March 2, so he's a Pisces, you have to be careful with them, they can be a little over bearing. He eats at least 4 times a day so be sure to feed him regularly. I think the rest you can play by ear, right. I thought so. Well just remember he is the product our time together in our special place.

Love always

Dark Beauty." The police officer snorted, "Dark Beauty huh?"

"I have no idea what that means."

"Well I know what this means," the doctor said coming in with the results, "This means that this baby is 99.9 yours."

I thought my ears were deceiving me. I couldn't believe I had father a child and what's worst, much like now, I had no idea where or who his mother was.

"His mother," I told him.

Paul smirked, "What are you worried about her for?"

"She abandoned him," I told him.

"Well we'll find her, tell me who she is, where she is, and what she does."

"I have no idea." I said quietly as I watched my son, "I have no fuckin' idea."

Layla's P.O.V....

It's times like this when I wonder how Kevin is holding up with Terrence. Every now and then I do think about those two. I wonder if Kevin is kissing his scraped knees, stroking his hair, tucking him into bed. All the things I did for him when he was still too young to remember. Weird that I would think of my abandoned son as I stared down a gorgeous man, but do I seem like the normal type, I mean really.

"Ma'am," The waiter said again, "Are you going to need a few minutes?"

"No, I'll have a Pierre with a slice of lemon," I told him.

"Very well ma'am." He said and hurried off.

My eyes were stuck on the man they called Mr. Monday Nite. Robert Szatkowski, better known as Rob Van Dam, I don't care what he was called, I know what he was, and that was gorgeous. My only thing was I didn't know how I was going to approach this subject. Kevin was easy, he was used to hot young women coming on to him, but Rob was smooth, a little more laid back. This was going to have to be done very gently and with finesse.

So I did what any WWE fan would do, I went up and asked for his autograph.

"Excuse me, Mr. Van Dam," I said my eyes on the floor the whole time playing into the innocent fan gimmick, "I don't mean to disturb you, but can I have you autograph," I looked up at him and he was hooked.

"Sure," he said, "Who should I sign it to?"

"Layla," I told him.

"To Layla," he said as he signed, "You rock. R.V.D."

"Thank you Mr. Van Dam," I gushed, my eyes lighting up, "Thank you so much," I threw my arms around pushing myself close to him, then I backed up really quickly, "Oh my God, I'm so embarrassed, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said with a smile.

"I have to go," I said flushing with embarrassment, and ran back to my table. I counted to myself, 5...4...3...

"Layla was it?" he stood over me.

"Yes," I told him.

"Well my buddies aren't here yet, and I can see you're all alone, would you mind keeping me company for a little while?"

"That's really not necessary Mr. Van Dam," I told him. "I'm fine, really."

"Are you really going to turn me down?" Rob asked me, "Come on," he pouted, "You're breaking my heart."

Before I could respond the waiter returned with my drink, "Here you are ma'am."

"Thank you very much," I said to him.

"Uh, Chester," Rob said reading his nametag.

"Yes Mr. Szatkowski,"

"Will you have this young lady moved to my table please?"

"Sure thing Mr. S." he said ushering me toward the back of the restaurant where Rob had been seated. "We can certainly make room for one more."

"Good," Rob said. "Make yourself comfortable," he said to me once I was seated.

I shifted uncomfortably, twirling my ponytail.

"Have you ordered yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well what are you having besides Pierre?"

"I thought a salad and some fettuccine,"

"What are you a rabbit? Girl eat,"

"I have to watch my weight,"

"You should let somebody else watch it for you."

"Randy!" Rob said slapping his hand, "My man, this is Layla."

Randy kissed my hand, "A pleasure."

I looked at the floor, had to keep with this good girl act, when really I wanted to throw them both down and well....

"Thank you."

"Layla here is shy," Rob told him.

"I see." Randy said sitting down, "Where is everyone else?"

"They'll be here shortly."

"Say," Randy started looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I've heard that name before, Layla. Say you wouldn't happen to be the same Layla..."

Oh my God I though, what the helll????

A/N 2:Yes I know a cliffy...but really what are you going to do about it....lol.


	4. WWE New York

I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach. Surely Kevin didn't tell anyone who the mother of his child was. The blonde giant couldn't have been that keen, could he?

"Are you the same Layla that did that photo shoot with Rey?"

I was so relieved that I could've cried and actually came very close to doing just that.

"Oh you are a model?" Rob asked.

"Something like that," I explained, "I work for a modeling agency as a receptionist, one of our girls got sick once and my boss asked me to fill in." I shrugged, "I did the cover of Karisma and then the advertisement for WWE New York."

"So you've met our Rey Mysterio?" Rob asked.

"I've had the pleasure, yes."

"So, what brings you here tonight?" Randy asked.

"My stomach," I told them, "I'm hungry."

"Well let Rey tell it, you're going to be our next WWE Diva," Randy said.

I smiled, so Rey was spreading the word already, how sweet of him. I covered my face with my menu; "I'm so embarrassed,"

"Why?" Rob asked pulling the menu away from my face.

"I don't deserve to be a diva," I said still staring at the floor.

"Why is that?" Rob asked, "You already look like one to me," he said eyeing my Armani Exchange clothing.

"Well I do like to look nice, doesn't mean I'm ready to be a WWE diva,"

"Well, well, well, gentleman," I looked up into the dark eyes of Dave Batista, "Just what do we have here? Who is this tasty little thing here?"

"Jesus," I muttered to myself.

"Layla," Rob said, "Meet Dave Batista,"

I stuck my hand out to meet his, "A pleasure,"

"I'm sure,"

Dave Batista is a mountain of a man, 320 pounds of pure, raw power. It was all I could do not to climb him like the tree he was.

"Certainly you all aren't having a party without me," I looked up into the face of another sexy man's eyes. Damn me and this shy girl kick!

"Sean, this is Layla," Rob said, "Layla, this is Sean O'Haire,"

"Damn," I muttered to myself as I extended my hand to meet his.

Kevin's P.O.V.

"The hell do you mean you don't know?"

"She abandoned him," I told him, "He just showed up on my doorstep, and you'd think someone saw something, a car, her, anything, nope, no one saw anything."

"Kevin, why didn't you tell us?"

I shrugged, I honestly didn't know. I figured by now she'd be back in his life, and then I wouldn't have to tell.

"I figured by now I'd be able to figure out who she is, honestly I can't."

"Damn," Paul said. He put his hand on my shoulder, "Well don't you worry about it, we'll find out who she is."

"Thanks man," I told him watching my son play, "Thank you."

Layla...

Throughout dinner I was trying my damndest not to stare down the beautiful Dave Batista, but in all honesty how could you not? Then there Mr. O'Haire, Mr. Orton and Mr. Szatkowski, I was just imagining them doing all the things I wanted Kevin to do to me. Holding me down showing me who had the dominance in the bedroom. Ahh, but I was going to have to relax, take this slow, keep this good girl act up. But damn if it wasn't hard!

"So Layla tell me something, how old are you?" Dave asked me.

"How old do I look?"

"About 22, 23," he shrugged, "No older than 24."

The other guys nodded their agreeance. That made me tingle inside. I only turned 18 a few months ago. I shook my head no with a shy smile, "No,"

"You can't be any older," Dave said.

"And you damn sight can't be any younger," Randy smirked.

"Really? Try 18,"

Randy burst out laughing, "Bullshit,"

I pulled out my I.D. "Here,"

"Layla Jade Tersi." Rob read, "Born October 31st, 1986. Jesus, you are only 18."

Tersi? Yes, that's my last name; oh you didn't think I would give Kevin my real last name now did you? Oh come on. You have got to be kidding. I abandoned a baby, and you think I'm going to give him any link to me? Right.

"And she just turned 18 at that," Dave said shock, "Damn girl, you fooled the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry," I looked back down at the floor.

Rob lifted my chin to meet his gaze; "You have got to stop doing that,"

"I'm sorry," my eyes hit the floor again.

"If you are going to be a diva, you have got to act the part," Rob smiled, "No need to apologize, I think you have just the look that Vince is looking for."

I met his eyes with sea green eyes, "Really?"

"I think so," Rob looked around, "What do you guys think?"

"I think Rey was right," Dave said, "Did you really attend wrestling school?"

"With the toughest man you could possibly think of,"

"Damn," Dave said, "Well hell yeah, I think she could do it."

"Good, why don't you give us a call," Randy gave me his cell phone number, "We'll see what we can set up."

"Yeah, and keep in touch with Rey, stick with us, and you'll be the newest WWE Diva."

I smiled; little did they know they fell right into the web I've woven. Funny, I don't know how I do this, but I have this gift of holding men right in the palm of my hand. Funny I know.

Kevin....

"Does he remind you of anyone?" Sean asked me.

"Not really," I looked at my son playing in my lap. "He looks like me."

"But his eyes are green," Shawn said, "Does that help any?"

"Well not really," I looked at my son, his hair was lightening more and more like mine by the day. "My eyes aren't exactly dark you know,"

"True," Shawn said, "what about the note? Didn't you say she left a note?"

"Yeah, she signed it 'dark beauty'." I shrugged, "Doesn't ring a bell,"

"Terry is a little dark," Paul said, "Do you think she may be black?"

I shrugged, "It's not likely, but after Terry showed up at my doorstep, I don't rule out anything,"

The guys chuckled a little, "I don't blame you."

"I just wish I knew who she was," I told them, "Not just for me," I looked down at Terry, "for Terry too, this isn't fair to him."

"What I don't understand is how a woman could abandon her child, I couldn't imagine Rebecca leaving any child we have."

"Shawn, you're a happily married man," Sean reiterated, "And this woman is obviously a psycho."

"Or young," Paul said looking at Kevin, "Was she of age?"

"Come on Paul," Shawn said, "Kevin may be a lot of things, a rapist he isn't,"

"Gee thanks Shawn," I rolled my eyes. "Well I don't exactly check I.D.'s at the door, but I would like to think she was old enough," I shrugged, "Whoever she was."

Just then Terry turned around and for no reason threw his small arms around my neck. I hugged him back squeezing him gently, taking in his baby powder scent, "What's wrong man?" I asked him.

"I wuv you dadly," he said simply climbing off my lap.

We all watched as he trotted down the hall toward his room. How could anyone leave behind something so precious?

"I just can't believe she would leave him," Paul said shaking his head, "Is it just me, or does anyone else think this chick may be emotionally disturbed. Maybe she shouldn't be around him at all."

"I don't know," I told them. And really I had no idea. Maybe she was too young. Who knew with these young girls these days? They looked 26 and where barely 16. Who the hell could tell? "All I know is next time I'm checkin' I.D."

The boys all laughed at that, "We don't blame you Kev," Sean said. "We don't blame you,"

Layla...

I accepted Randy's number, "Thank you,"

"So, is Layla going dancing with us tonight?" Sean asked.

"I don't know, how about it Layla?" Rob asked, "You want to dance with us?"

Boy did I ever? But, this was not on the program, "No, I shouldn't, you guys probably want to go out and meet pretty girls. Go ahead, have fun." That took so much for me not to laugh out loud. It was a strong man who could resist me, and none of them looked that strong to me.

"Well hell, we met one pretty girl tonight," Rob laughed, "But we don't want to have to fight over her."

I put my menu over my head, "Stop it."

"No," Rob pulled the menu from my head; "You stop. I've heard you do nothing but criticize yourself,"

"No, I haven't."

"Then start acting like the diva you're going to be."

I got up from the table, putting down money for what I ordered, "I'd really better go. Thanks for everything guys."

I walked away from the table and got my jacket. I stepped into the crisp January air, when there was a huge hand on my shoulder.

"Hi Dave,"

"Where are you going in such a rush? And all by yourself?"

"Home, and I'm a big girl, I can handle it." I sent him a smile.

"Come on, go dancing with us."

I shook my head, "That's cool. It looks like a guy's night out. Don't want to ruin that for you all."

Dave smiled at me, "Layla, come on, you'll break their hearts."

I licked my lips, placed my hands on his shoulders, he leaned down to me so that I could whisper in his ear, my lips we so close to his ear that they were brushing up against it, "Consider me a heartbreaker."

I walked off smiling to myself, fighting not to look back. Heart breaker, yeah, that's me.

I went home and called Rey the minute I got in the door. He answered on the second ring, "Hello,"

"Hi Rey, it's Layla,"

"Layla, I've been waiting for your call, are you free within the next week?"

"Yes, I can be, why?"

"Because I want you to meet with Vince and Jim, they want to see where your head is at."

"Tell me when," I said without hesitation. I listened to him as he relayed the details. "Friday at 2. See you then."

"Okay chica,"

"Rey,"

"Yeah chica?"

"Thank you,"

"My pleasure chica,"

I hung up the phone and flopped down on my couch. Damn if I wasn't feeling a rush of sexual frustration. I can't believe I was in that close a proximity with that many sexy men and didn't have my hands on any of them. I mean it was all I could do not to wrestle Dave to the ground and rape him. Ugh!!! I have to get a male friend soon, and I do mean really soon before I lose my God given sense. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know what you all are thinking, as if I have very far to go. I do have sense, and plenty of it. You'll see how that all comes into play later. For now, I'm going to sit back and wonder how my son is doing.


	5. Again

The phone rang waking me out of my sleep, "Damn it, who could it possibly be this time of damn night?" I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Layla," Mr. Collens said. "Did I wake you?"

"No, not really, what's going on Mr. C?"

"Well I have four young men in my lobby right now that says you had dinner with them last night, and they would like to have lunch with you today,"

"Who are you talking about Mr. C?"

No way the boys are at my job. No fuckin' way.

"They say their names are Robert, David, Sean and Randall."

Oh my God! They are at my job. I can't believe they are at my damn job!!! Jesus!

"Did they say what they wanted?" I asked quietly.

"Layla, are you still sleeping girl? They said they want you to have lunch with them." Mr. Colleens said with a chuckle, "How's this, I'm going to give them your address and have them meet you there."

"Okay Mr. C," I said tumbling out of bed.

"They'll be there in approximately fifteen minutes Layla," Mr. Collens, "Try to be ready."

I flipped on my Candyass CD by Orgy, skipping to track 4, Platinum.

_You can't escape what makes you tragic, you know?_

I guess I can't. And I really don't want to.

_Vicious 'cuz you want to be_

I wouldn't say I was vicious, just manipulative. That doesn't necessarily make me vicious does it?

_Leaving time possessed to please you_

_What might have been was never the way you visioned things_

Well I never imagined leaving my first born, but it was best. It was what I needed to do

_So difficult to some pretending_

I'm not pretending. This is who and what I am.

_What's_ _this_ _to_ _you_ _anyway?_

Yeah, what's it to ya?

I laid out my favorite Dolce & Gabana dress on the bed, and my favorite DKNY strappy high heels. I jumped in the shower about five minutes before they were due to arrive at my house. The doorman would let them in I knew, so it was just a matter of them catching me as I got out of the shower.

"Layla," I heard Randy's voice call, "We're here."

I stepped out of the bathroom, dripping wet, walking around in a towel that barely covered my torso, I walked into my bedroom as if I hadn't heard them. I walked through the hall as if I didn't these four gorgeous men standing in my foyer.

"I'm going to go peek around the corner," Batista said.

"Okay big man,"

I timed him perfectly turning around just in time for him to say my name.

"Layla,"

I let out a scream dropping my towel to the floor. For a second I let him stand there in complete awe of my wet naked body.

"Jesus," he muttered.

"What happened Dave?" Rob asked.

I grabbed my towel off the floor wrapping it around myself quickly.

"Did you find Lay-," Rob stopped seeing me in the towel, "la,"

"Yeah, I found her, I just scared the hell out of her," He looked at me, "Sorry Layla,"

"No problem Dave," I said quietly, "I didn't hear you guys come in,"

"The doorman let us in," Rob said, his eyes not leaving my body, "Sorry,"

Randy and Sean joined us then; "Well this sure looks friendly."

"I'm a friendly girl Randy," I said with a weak smile.

"Guys, I think it would be better if we let Layla here get dressed in private,"

"Oh you guys can help yourself while you wait, I don't know what your respective diets will allow you to eat but I'm sure you can find something. I'll be dressed in two shakes of a lamb's tail," I said with a grin.

"Thanks Layla," Rob said.

I shook my head, "Not a problem."

I walked in the bedroom with the biggest smile on my face. It's funny this gift I have. Most women out there wouldn't consider it a gift, but I consider it a huge advantage. To be able to hold a man in the palm of your hand, it's the greatest.

I walked back out into the living room; the boys were standing there waiting for me. Dave looked rather uncomfortable, being as though he was the one that actually saw the 'shy girl' naked.

"Sorry for scaring you Layla,"

"Don't worry about it Dave," I said taking a deep breath, "So why on Earth do you all want to have lunch with lil' ole me?"

"We had so much fun with you last night we decided to do it again," Rob said.

"Well it would appear that I'm all yours guys," I said with a grin.

"Well you look beautiful,"

"Thank you," I said looking at my feet.

"You have got to stop doing that," Rob said lifting my head to meet his.

"Sorry," I said doing it again.

Randy smirked, "Well stick with us and we'll make you a sexy vixen in no time."

"You mean stick with Evolution," Sean said with a grin.

"Who better to bring the fire out of this little sweet heart," Randy said with a grin. "Huh Dave?"

"No one Randy, no one at all."

I smiled up at Dave, wow; he was too gorgeous for all of the words on this Earth. And it was obvious I had him in my web. I was almost like a black widow spider. I lured them in and then I struck.

We had lunch at the Olive Garden, I ordered tortellini in white wine sauce and Dave brought my 'first' glass of red wine.

"Hey," Rob said with a crooked grin, "how do we look promoting underage drinking?"

"True," Sean said taking my glass from me.

"Hey!" I squealed playfully, "I was drinking that!"

Sean took a drink, "Ah, to taste what was once attached to those beautiful lips,"

I blushed covering my hands with my face; Randy pulled them away, "Stop that!"

"Yeah!" Dave said, "Stop that!"

"No," Rob said with a cocky grin, "You all stop torturing that poor child. Layla, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," I said looking at my plate.

Rob lifted my eyes to meet his, "What have I told you about that?"

"I'm sorry." I said dropping my eyes back to the floor.

Rob rolled his eyes; "There's no helping this girl!"

"Sure there is," Dave hugging me, "there's going to be an 'Evolution' in this girl, just you wait and see."

Yeah, just you wait and see.

"So Layla, how would you like to come to Raw with us?"

You bet your sweet ass I will!!

Kevin's P.O.V.

I'm ready to return to the ring, but what in the world will I do with Terry? I guess I could get him a nanny and bring him along. Just until its time for him to start school. After all he is two already.

"We'll help you, won't we tyke," Paul asked tousling Terry's blond hair. "You know if you want to get back into the game of dating, there's a new chick that a few of the guys see some promise in."

"Really, what does she look like?"

"Haven't seen her yet, Dave is already talking about nailing her,"

"That's because Dave will fuck anything with tits,"

"Well not _anything_,"

"Okay, good point, but you 'Evolution' guys are a bunch of horn dogs,"

Paul smiled, "I resent that,"

I smiled too, "Whatever, you single ones anyway,"

"Well I don't know, she's supposed to be very beautiful, exotic looking and so forth, say she's got really dark green eyes,"

Something about Paul's description wouldn't leave me alone. For some reason I was really attracted to this woman I'd never met.

I shrugged, "Fine, what the hell, wouldn't kill me,"

"Yeah," Paul looked down at my son, "She may be good with kids, right Terry?"

"Yeah!" he squealed, agreeing with Paul, having no idea what he was agreeing with.

"I'll see what I can do, I think her name is Jade or something like that,"

I nodded, "Sounds good,"

"Okay," I watched Paul put my son on the floor.

"I got to get out of here if I'm going to make it to the next arena in time," I said, "They are in New York now,"

"Okay man," we slapped hands, "Take care of yourself, see you when I get back,"

"Okay," he bent down to Terry, "Be good, take care of your daddy for me, okay,"

"Okay," Terry nodded playing with his teddy bear.

"Good boy," he kissed his head.

Layla...

I'm sitting in Evolution's locker room with Dave, I'm trying my hardest to play the innocent girl routine but it's just not working.

"You okay Layla?"

I just nodded keeping my eyes on the floor. I couldn't look at him, if I did, it would all.

"Okay, well Ric, Randy and Paul should be here any moment,"

"Okay," I nodded.

Paul?! Would he remember me? Would he know that I carried his best friend's baby and later abandoned him? Would he tell?


	6. The Huntress

I heard the door when it opened; I was looking down at my shoes. I wasn't at all dressed to be at Raw, but again, the real Layla was slowing surfacing, it was just matter of timing.

"Whoo!" I heard Ric when he came in, "Whoo! Who is this young lady sitting in Evolution's locker room?"

Batista emerged from the connecting bathroom, "Hey Ric, this here is Layla,"

"Layla Whoo! Got me on my knees Layla," Ric looked down at me, "Whoo,"

I looked down pretending to blush, covering my face with my hands. I heard Batista chuckle, "She's shy Ric, really, really shy,"

"Who's shy?" I heard his voice when he came in. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, not yet, this wasn't part of the shy girl kick, this was just a matter of I didn't want any glimmer of recognition to go through him. I've been told that my rare green eyes were often times unforgettable.

"Layla, that's Paul, Paul, this is Layla." Dave was quick to introduce us.

"Please to meet you," I let my thick Latin accent take over. I've learned to hide it, only to let it out when I really need to, and now I **_really_** needed to.

"Hi, how are you doing Layla, is it?" Paul scratched his chin, "That name sounds familiar."

My heart sank into my stomach, no, no please God, no.

"Layla here was the model that stood opposite Rey in the new ad for WWE New York," Paul continued to look at me; "You know the one for Raw Magazine." Dave was quick to cut in, "And she's the one I called you and told you about,"

"Oh," Paul's eyes didn't leave mine, "Okay, so you're a model."

"In a matter of speaking, yes I guess I am." I said looking at the floor.

"A shy model?" Paul asked with a little chuckle, "Why I never thought I'd see the day."

"Layla here is incredibly shy," Randy said coming in the room kissing me on the top of my head, "I told her if she stuck with us for a little while we'd having her purring like the sex kitten she was in no time."

"Whoo!" Ric said doing his famous Nature Boy strut. "Layla,"

I smiled and blushed for the sake of blushing, these four men were going to be a handful but nothing I couldn't handle, I just had to handle myself, easier said than done.

"So tell us Layla," Randy said sitting next to me, "Having fun so far?"

I shook my head yes, watching these men in this environment made me extremely hot. I was having a blast.

"Randy, why don't you take Layla here to meet some more of the boys?" Paul suggested.

"Introduce those heathens to our little angel here," Dave said on the other side of me. "You got to be kidding."

"Whoo, I think big man is right," Ric said, "I don't know about that champ,"

"I think it would be good for her," Paul said looking at me again, "After all, she is going to be our next diva, right?"

I looked up to meet Paul's eyes, "No, I'm not,"

"Like hell you're not," Dave snorted, "Hey, that is the **_one_** Evolution is lacking. We have our living legend,"

"Whoo," Ric said, "We have our champ,"

Paul smirked, "We have our crowned prince,"

"We have our animal and enforcer," Randy looked over my shoulder at Dave.

"Yeah, so all we need is a pretty lady to," Ric stopped.

I had been listening to them rant and waiting for them to get to me. Right now, as it stood there was nothing I could offer Evolution, but that was going to all change.

"Yeah, to do what?" I asked.

"Well maybe Evolution isn't for you princess," Paul smiled.

"You know," I said slowly, "I think you're right," I looked around, "Maybe the WWE isn't for me," I got up and started walking toward the door, "Hey Randy, Dave, thanks for inviting me, tell Rob and Sean I said thank you too. Hey, if you all are ever in New York again and in need of a model, look me up." I walked out of the door.

"Paul," I heard Dave hiss.

"What?" I heard Paul ask in surprise, "I didn't think the kid was going to walk out of the door like that."

"Good Lord," Randy said, "I'll go after her,"

"No," Dave said, "I'll do it,"

"Okay, okay," Randy said.

I was on my cell phone "calling" a cab to take me back to my apartment. I pretended to be terribly choked up.

"Layla," I felt his big, warm hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off.

"It's okay Dave," I told him, my lips trembling, "I'm a big girl, I can handle it. I know it was a mistake coming here. Just forget you ever met Layla."

"I don't want to do that," he said softly.

"We don't want to do that," I heard another voice say.

"Who told you about it Rob?" I asked never even bothering to turn around.

"Randy," Rob said quietly, putting his arm around my shoulders, "Come on kid, what's going on, why do you want to leave?"

"Because I don't belong here," I looked at Rob; tears really did flood my eyes for some unknown reason.

"How do you know that?" another voice came from behind, "You've been here for what? Two hours?"

"1 hour and 20 minutes, what's your point Sean?"

"You haven't been anywhere but in the Evolution locker room right?" Dave asked me.

"Right," I said quietly.

"So come one Lay-Lay," Randy ruffled my curly hair. "Come with us, meet the boys, get to know us, and ignore Paul, he's just being, well he's just being Paul."

I nodded softly, "Okay," Randy took me by one hand, Dave by the other, "Show me."

Rob led the way as we walked through the halls of the Madison Square Garden arena. "First we're going to go see Mr. Mysterio. I'm sure he wants to see you again,"

I smiled; it was soooo easy to make a good impression on them. I didn't have to really try or anything. We knocked on the locker room door to make sure all the guys were dressed. I spotted Rey instantly he was the shortest man in the room.

"Layla," he said with a grin, "Chica,"

"Hey Rey," I said giving him a hug, "What's going on dude?"

"Nothing, what are you doing here, and with these knuckleheads?" he smiled.

"Who?" I turned and looked over my shoulder, "These sweet kind little men,"

"Sweet?" That was Chris Irvine…a.k.a. Chris Jericho.

"Kind?" That was Maven.

"Yeah, they saw me at a restaurant, I was by myself, they invited me to sit with them and then they found me to have lunch with them and we did all over again."

"Awww," the room sang, "That's so sweet."

"Shut up," Dave's deep voice rang, "She's a lady."

"Uh huh, we know what _that_ means," Maven looked over at me, "So what's your name princess?"

"Layla," I told him as he kissed my hand.

"Like the song?" he said.

"Yeah," I said quiet as I started secretly tickling the palm of his hand. "Like the song."

Dave pulled me away from Maven, "She's shy, very, very shy," he kissed my temple. "Aren't you?"

I looked up, meeting his dark eyes with my intense green eyes, I stared him down. He got the message; he winked back.

"So what do you do Layla?" Chris Irvine asked me.

"I'm,"

"Layla here is the model I posed with in the new Raw magazine," Rey said.

"The one in the silver dress?" Asked Shane Helms, the Hurricane.

I nodded, "Yep," I said with a sigh, "That's me."

He nodded appreciatively, "I see."

Yeah, so do I, as I eyed his package from across the room. Boy they need to get me out of here before I do something I might regret.

"I'm hungry," I said quietly.

"Okay Layla," Maven said, "I'll walk you."

"You don't mind do you?" I asked him. I looked at the other guys.

"Maven, bring her back just how she leaves here," Dave warned, "You got it?"

Maven looked at me, and looked back at Dave, "You got it."

Maven led me out the door and then followed suit. I could tell he was checking out my back end because I could feel it. How am I going to do this?

Kevin…

"Hey Paul how's it going?"

"Hey Kev, everything is good here…how are things with you? Where's Terry?"

"Terry's sleeping and I'm doing okay,"

"Oh I see, well I met the new girl, Layla, she's Latin from what I can tell, sweet, a little shy, Dave, Randy, and Ric are already talking about making her a part of Evolution."

Kevin shrugged, "What's so wrong with that? I think a pretty woman would complete the Evolution picture."

"I don't know Kev, you know women can be manipulative, take my wife for example,"

"What about Steph?"

"I'm not saying anything about Steph, all I'm saying is that women can be quite manipulative when they want to be and not everything and everyone is as they appear." Paul paused for a second; "You of all people should know that being as though the woman who birthed your child abandoned him."

Kevin drew out a long breath, "Paul, you have got to stop doing this, not every woman in the world is like that. How do you know this one is? I mean just try her out; you never know what could happen."

Paul scratched his chin, he had a feeling he was going to live to regret this, but who could argue when Kevin was making so much sense.

"Okay Kev, Evolution will first use her as a P.A., see what she does with that."

Kevin shrugged it off, "Nobody said anything about having to use _her_, and I just said I thought it was a good idea."

"Why not her, the boys already love her. She's cute, why not?"

"Okay, well see you when I get back champ."

"See you big Kev." Paul clicked off his phone. What was he going to do about this Layla chick and what about her set him so on edge?

Layla…

Maven was a handsome sexy little thing. Basically my body was craving male companionship so I was intending on giving my body want it needed.

"What you in the mood for?" Maven asked from behind.

"That would depend on what you got on the menu?" I looked back at him with a coy smile.

Maven gave me a seductive smile showing me those big ass dimples of his, "What you in the mood for?"

I looked down at his manhood and back up at him, "That looks satisfying."

He pulled me into a nearby cove, "Does it really?"

I pulled him so close to me our lips were touching, "What do you think?" I pulled my dress up to my hips exposing my lace panties, "Now I don't have a lot of time, either you can satisfy or I need to on to someone who can." He leaned into kiss me, I stopped him, "I didn't say I needed to be made love to, I want a fuck Maven, so do it or move."

He turned me around so he could enter me from behind, when he did he moaned. Me I was pretending that he was the amazing Dave Batista. Maven didn't fill me but he was okay. When he got off, he pulled out, I pulled my dress down.

"Thanks."

"Wow, that was amazing Layla," he breathed, "Damn,"

"Where's the nearest bathroom?" I asked him straightening myself.

"Here I'll show you," Maven led the way.

When we arrived to the bathroom, I turned toward him, "Now Maven, I'm glad you had fun, but this is strictly between you and I, besides, who wold believe you? And if you tell, Batista will want to kill you, go it?" He got the idea and nodded; "Now that's a good boy. You wait here until I get out; we'll swing by catering and make it at least look like we were there, and then you'll escort me back to the locker room, good?" He just nodded. "Good."

I went inside and made myself presentable, freshening my makeup, touching up my hair. I emerged from the bathroom to find Batista had replaced Maven, "What's wrong Layla, Maven told us you got sick."

I made a mental thought, Maven's a smart kid, "I think it's all the excitement, I just got a little nauseous is all." I looked up at him, "Don't tell me you came all this way for that?"

"Girl all what way?" he pushed my curls behind my ear, "I just came to make sure that you guys were okay, I saw Maven standing here, and he told me you got a little sick. Did you guys make it to get you something to eat?"

I shook my head sheepishly, "No, the poor thing, he never got to eat."

Dave shook his head, putting his big arm around my shoulders, "Somehow I get the feeling he really doesn't care."

I smiled weakly as he ushered me to catering. Somehow I got that same feeling. "Get something light on your stomach then come with me, Paul has a little proposal for you."

The whole way back to the Evolution locker room I couldn't fathom what Paul could possibly want to propose to me. What did these wonderful men do? When Dave and I arrived back to the locker room Ric, Randy and Paul were already expecting me. What in hell was going on here?

"Layla, how you feeling love?" Randy asked his big blue eyes full of concern, "They tell us you're not feeling well."

I shook my head looking down at the floor, "I feel fine now," I felt Dave put his arm around my shoulders so I added, "Dave took care of me."

Ric snorted, "I'll bet he did," he winked at Dave, "Big man."

"Ric," Paul warned, "Let's talk business,"

"Lay-la," Dave dragged my name out, "Eyes up please."

I met Paul's eyes with my intense green ones; he would be the only one that would give me a run for my money, but not even the "Cerebral Assassin" would deter me from my destiny. This is where I was meant to be, "Yes, let's. Why am I here? I thought I was supposed to meeting the boys."

"I want to run something past you first Ms. Layla,"

"Tersi, Layla Tersi. Ms. Tersi was my mother, I'm just Layla," I looked at Paul.

Paul smirked, "Note taken, but Layla, how would you like to be our personal assistant?"

I looked up at Paul and smiled really wide; I ran up and wrapped my arms around Paul's neck, "Oh my God I would love to,"

He hugged me back, "So I can tell, when can you start?"

"As soon as I want to, I have nothing else planned." I remembered the shy girl kick, "If that's okay with you."

"That's fine," Paul said, "I'll have the boys escort you back to your hotel so that you may gather your things."

"Layla lives in New York," Randy said.

Ric snorted, "And how do you know so much about Layla's house?"

"We were there," Randy said, "If I'm not mistaking wasn't it you that saw Layla naked, Dave?"

Dave blushed a little, "Layla wasn't naked," he lied, "she was wearing a towel."

I put my face in my hands as six pair of eyes went in my direction, "I didn't hear them when they came in,"

"We called for you," Randy told me, "But I guess you were still in the shower."

"I guess," I said.

Dave took my hands away from my face, "You don't have anything to be embarrassed about. You have a wonderful body."

Oh, do I get the feeling that Dave has a crush? Well good so do I.

"Let's go run this idea by Eric." Paul said.

"Okay," I said with a smile as I stood up. Dave placed his big strong hand on the back of my neck strumming it gently "Relax baby girl."

"I'm okay." I told him gazing into his eyes, there was kindness, and he really cared. He, Randy, Rob, Sean, Rey, they all really cared. And in the grand scheme of things, I would make sure, nothing happened to them when I was stepping on whomever I had to to get on top.

"Champ," Eric said, "What can I do for you? Wow, bearing gifts, are we?"

"She's not for you Eric," Dave growled.

"Easy big man," Paul said, "She's ours. We want her to be our personal assistant."

"Why?" Eric asked, "Can she wrestle? She looks more like a diva to me."

"Look at her Eric," Paul said, "Does she look like she could wrestle?"

Eric looked at me, "Well I see your point, and it would cost me too much to have her trained, "Do you want her to accompany you all to the ring?"

"I don't think she needs to be out there like that," Ric said, "She could get hurt."

I was boiling inside; I didn't know how much more of this shy girl kick I could take. They were talking about me like I was some sort airhead, like I wasn't even in the room. The only thing I could take into consideration is the fact that Dave still had his hand on the back of my neck.

"Layla here would be perfect for the behind the scenes things. She's more like the kind the sweet girl that can just fetch things when we need them, right sweetheart?" Ric turned in my direction with that cocky smirk of his putting his hand on my waist.

Oh to hell with this, I spun out of his grasp sweeping his legs from underneath him, "Maybe, just maybe you all should read my résumé a little more closely. Six years of wrestling training under the tutelage of one of the best in the business, a Mr. Terry Bolea. I'm sure you are quite familiar with him." I smirked down at Ric.

"Hulk Hogan, you studied with Hulk Hogan?" Paul looked at me. "You just didn't look like the wrestling type, besides; I didn't think Terry trained women."

"Remember this if nothing at all, beauty is best when it's lethal." I stood up straightened my dress, I shook Paul's hand. "I'm happy to be in business with you." I walked out of the room.

Randy came out behind me, "Did you just do what I think you just did?"

I shrugged, "Sorry, I guess I've been around too many people telling when to stand up for myself, I figured this time was as good as any, would you say?"

Dave came out with a smirk on his face, "Randy, Layla, I think this may be the beginning of something of something beautiful,"

"Randy, Dave, I'm sorry," I said remembering the shy girl kick, trying to figure out if I could salvage any of it after the stunt I pulled, "I just couldn't take anymore of those men talking as if I wasn't in the room."

Dave shook his head pulling me close, "We know Layla, we know."

I inhaled his manly scent, "I'm really sorry, let me go apologize to Ric."

"That won't be necessary," Ric said from behind me, "just next time give me a little warning, I could've killed myself,"

I laughed nervously, "I'm really sorry Ric."

"No biggie, but with a secret weapon like that in our corner," Ric said, "Whoo! Look out world. You are a genius champ,"

Paul walked out of the room, "Well I try," he looked over at me, "Layla, you are now our personal assistant as well as being our ace in the hole,"

I looked at Paul cocking one confident eyebrow, "Ace in the hole?"

"Yeah, you would be the one would think of,"

I nodded quietly, shyly. Secretly I loved the way Paul thought, he really was the Cerebral Assassin, but I was even more cold, calculating, and manipulative than he could ever think to be, and that just wasn't on a professional level, that was just the way I was, period.

Four weeks later….

"Layla you've really come out of being so shy." Dave said to me as we waited in gorilla for his music to hit.

"I've tried, besides it helps that you guys won't let me hear the end of it."

Dave smiled that beautiful smile down at me; I have to admit I've wanted to get my hands on him for the last four weeks. I didn't know what it was about him, about his powerful charm that made me want to eat him alive but there was something.

"Layla, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." I took a deep breath this would be the first time I appeared on live T.V. They decided to let me valet for Randy and Dave, and Ric would continue to accompany Paul.

"You nervous?" Dave asked.

"A little," I lied; the truth of the matter was I was more ready than anyone could be. This was my destiny, and I've stated before no one was going to keep me from it.

"But you know what to do, right?"

I nodded again, "Yeah I know,"

Dave's music hit, those dark, mysterious notes flowed throughout the arena, it was game time, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it's for the number one contenders spot for the WWE Intercontinental Championship, introducing first, the challenger, from Washington D.C, weighing in at 318 pounds, Batista."

"Evolution's animal," J.R. commented, "Batista."

"Who else is in this match?"

"And his opponent, from the Red Hook District of Brooklyn New York, Tazz,"

"What's sad is, Batista will run right through Tazz and Tazz is as tough a man as we have seen in many a year." J.R. said.

The match seemed to be going Dave's way but he got cocky, as most men did, and Tazz took advantage of it, as any good competitor would. I was watching this match from both sides, trying to see how Dave could be beaten as well as what he did to win.

I ran down to the ring just as Tazz had Dave locked in the Tazz-mission. I ran in distracting the referee and just when Tazz dropped Dave I struck, slapping Tazz hard enough to send him reeling back in the Batista-bomb.

"Winner of this bout and number 1 contender for the Intercontinental Title, Batista."

"J.R., who is that woman?"

"I don't have any idea, all I know is she just caused Tazz a shot at the Intercontinental title."

I grabbed the microphone from Lillian, glaring at the audience, "You see before you the animal Batista, and The Huntress Jade Scorpion." I looked up at Batista and back into the audience, "Beware,"

_**  
**_


	7. Heaven & Hell

A/N: Sorry, due to circumstances beyond my control I had to take a break from this, learning more about Batista's personality and how I could shape him. Here I go.

Batista and I had become the best of friends. He would share with me his dreams both in and out of the squared circle and it was impressive for me just how motivated he was to be more than the "enforcer" of Evolution. I had really come to care for both he and Randy. Ric was beginning to grow on me, but in true Paul fashion, it was taking him forever to take a liking to me. Just as well, because if need be he would be one of the ones I stepped on to get to the top.

One night while leaving a WWE Raw taping in Washington D.C., I turn to Dave and said, "So, what's there to do to get in trouble out here? Being a former bouncer I know you just _have_ to know some hot spots."

Dave just shook his head, "No kitten, I don't think you need to be prancing around D.C. by yourself."

"I didn't ask to be alone Dave," I smirked at him, "I asked where I could get into trouble, and anywhere trouble is I know Evolution is going to be right there in the thick of it."

Randy ruffled my curly hair, "You're such a smart ass," he looked up at Dave, "Well big man, if we're with her that's just _less_ shit she could get into, what do you say?"

"Oh come on," I rolled my eyes up in my head, "like you 4 don't want to go trolling for women."

"Watch it," Ric warned, "Some of us are married," he said with a smirk.

"I'll believe that when I see it." I smirked. "Come on Dave," I whined, I always whined when I wanted something from them, "take me out," I pouted.

Dave nodded, "Okay, okay," he smiled, "I have the perfect place for us all. Be ready in 30 minutes."

I nodded and we went our separate ways, though Dave had given us thirty minutes to take care of our toiletries, I knew it would take me the least amount of time though I am a woman. I slipped into a tube top, form-fitting dress, a split that went three quarters up the leg, sequins across the top. I piled my hair on top of my head, freshened up my make up and headed down to the lobby to wait for the boys. True to form, forty five minutes later they come stumbling down the steps.

"Kitten," Dave said kissing both my cheeks, "you look great."

"Thank you," I said returning the kisses. Looking around at there suits, I was pleased that I wasn't over dressed, "Am I over dressed?"

"No kitten," Dave said taking my hand, "You're perfect for what I have in mind."

The club Dave had in mind was in Adams Morgan, called Heaven & Hell. It was a theme club with Heaven being upstairs was very delicate, with people very well dressed, lots of mellow music, very well lit, it was more like a lounge. Hell, was downstairs, lit mostly in red, with racy, risqué music, everybody dancing, it was more like a club, with a bar in the middle, Libido, where you could pick your poison for the night.

"Well Layla," Randy said as if he didn't know, "where to heaven or hell?"

I walked up to the bartender in Libido, "I'll have something light for now,"

"Such as?" the bartender asked.

"A Blue Hawaiian would be nice," I drawled.

"Ooh, such a walk on the wild side Layla," Paul rolled his eyes ordering a rum and coke.

"Oh excuse me Paul," I rolled my eyes landing on Randy, "to Hell it is love."

"You all heard the lady," Ric said, "To Hell it is."

I danced all through Hell, never did make it up to Heaven and it's just as well because I didn't need to be up there anyway. I did however prove all the reasons why I needed to be in Hell.

"Ready for another drink kitten?" Dave asked me as I sauntered back up to the bar.

"Sure," I said knowing that now it was time to turn the drinks up at bit.

"Whatever she wants, put it on the tab," the bartender nodded.

"Another Blue Hawaiian?" Paul asked.

"No I think this time I'll have a buttery nipple," I winked over at Paul. "On second thought, make it a Buttery Nipple with a Cherry's Kiss,"

"You got it little lady," he said and hurried about his task.

The Buttery nipple drink was a very good drink to have, double entendre and all. It was composed of Butterscotch Schnapps, Bailey's Irish cream, and cherry liqueur. It was actually quite good, especially with a little whipped cream on top.

I put the entire rim of the shot glass in my mouth, clasping my hands behind my back firmly and taking the whole shot, sticking my tongue in the glass and swirling around for good measure.

"You've just earned the right to wear these," Dave said placing a set of sequined devil horns on my curly locks.

"Mmmm, nice," I complimented on the horns, the drink and the Greek god standing in front of me, "Can I have another?"

"Kitten," Dave said smiling down at wickedly, "You can have whatever you like."

"Good," I said with an equally wicked grin, "That's exactly what I like to hear." I took the second shot. I was feeling nice and lovely in hell then.

"I don't regret not going to Heaven," one drunken man stumbled over to Evolution. "If that's the kind of women we got in Hell, I'm in the right spot."

I danced for a little while longer, keeping eyes on my boys and the many floosies that came their little ways, I could only smirk at the little petite ones that came running up to Batista, no way they could handle him, because let's face it, Batista is a _big_ boy. I finally made it over to the bartender for my next drink.

"What'll it be missy?" The bartender asked.

"Hmmm, let's see," I drawled as Dave came to join me, "I'll have a blow job."

"A what!" Randy asked.

"You heard me," I said looking at the bartender, "You can't possibly tell me you don't know what that is."

"I know what it is," the bartender said, "What I'm unsure of is how to make it."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, it's easy, Kahlua, British Irish Cream and a little whipped cream on top."

Randy snorted, "That's usually how I like mine,"

I pushed him, "You're such a horn dog."

"Look who's talking," he said pushing me back, "I think you're drinks represent your sex drive. What do you think fellas?"

"Wouldn't you just love to know?" I said feeling little tipsy from all I had been drinking. Just then I spotted him, blue eyes and dark hair. His burly arms bulging out of his sleeveless jersey, his jean shorts sporting those all too sexy calves that made me want to almost melt where I stood. He oozed danger, and I was all about danger.

"Who is that?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"You've got to be kidding me kitten," Dave whispered. "You've got the hots for Cena?"

"Oh yeah," I said licking my lips, "Oh hell yeah."

"I didn't think that low life thugs were your type Layla," Paul said with a little smirk.

"Thug?" I repeated, "You're calling him a thug? Not the one around here wielding a sledge hammer at a moments notice, and you, Mr. RKO, with the blood of Mr. Cowboy Bob Orton running through your veins, you have got a lot of gall. And you, Mr. 16 time world champion, dirtiest player in the game I think they call you. And we won't even go there with you Mr. Former Bouncer from D.C., I can break your neck at a moments notice without cracking a knuckle, I think the only difference is, you all are a group of thugs in Armani suits."

"This is Verace I'll have you know," Dave said with a mock nod.

"Whatever," I slurred, "A thug is a thug, simply put."

"I know I didn't hear someone say the word thug did I?" He said from behind me. "No one could be having that conversation properly without the Doctor of Thuganomics."

"Is that right?" I asked. "And who might he be?"

The boys snickered at the look on his face and in those deep blue eyes, "Why don't you let me buy you a drink and I'll tell you all about it?"

I inclined my head at him, "Okay," I turned back around to the bartender, "Another blow job for me and the gentlemen here, lots of whipped cream on top of his," I looked back at John, mischief glowering in my deep green eyes, "I hear that's how they like them."

"Kitten is too much," I heard Dave whisper.

"Just keep an eye on him, and a bigger eye on her." Ric said patting Dave on the back.

"Is it just me," Paul said to Randy, "Or is Dave interested in _kitten_ as more than just our PA?"

"You tell me," Randy said, "You've got eyes."

Paul shook his head, "I can't let this fly, when a woman tangles in business someone gets screwed."

Randy looked over at me having an obviously corporeal conversation with John and said, "Well, I certainly wouldn't mind being screwed by _that_,"

"Get your head in the game Randall," Paul said, "Dave might be in too deep here, when it comes to manipulation, that girl is running neck and neck with _me_,"

Randy looked at Paul knowing the hell it must be for him to admit such a thing, "Are you—Are you serious?"

"As heart failure."

"Damn," was all Randy could say, "you talk about a blow I _never _saw coming. What do you think she wants?"

"That's just it, I have _no_ idea. I was hoping you had some."

"Well the obvious one was being an active part of Evolution, I'd say she got that part down, what else could she want?"

"There's always something else to want in this business. The question is, what else does she want?" Paul smirked, "I will say this in her defense though, I am glad to have her in alliance with me,"

"Why is that?"

"Because when it comes to that dick of a father in law of mine it'd be nice to have someone that can manipulate him the way Stephanie does."

Randy nodded with an understanding smirk, "I get it."

"So Dr.--," I started.

"Cena. He said, "John Cena, you can just call me John."

"Okay, John," I asked. "How did you come to know so much about the ways and behaviors of thugs? You don't seem like the type."

He smirked, "Things aren't always as they seem Layla."

You talk about preaching to the choir. Don't I know it?

"So I've been told. Are you telling me that there is a depth to John Cena? More than what meets the naked eye?"

"You could say that. What about you Layla, isn't there more to you than what I'm looking at?"

"And what exactly are you looking at? Besides a tipsy, rookie diva in the middle of a club wearing a killer red dress with devil horns?"

"Is that all I should see?"

"Is it?"

John nodded, "You've got complexity, I kind of like that."

"I know it, and believe it or not Mr. Cena," I said paying for our last two drinks, "I can see straight through you." I said walking away, swaying my hips idly behind me.

"You guys ready to head out for the night?" I asked. It was about three-thirty in the morning and I was beginning to feel the alcohol.

"Yeah kitten," Dave said, "Let's go."

"What's the matter?" Paul asked as we made our way back to the limo, "Cena not your type?"

"Oh no," I said, actually just the opposite, "He's perfect for what I've got in mind."

"And what's that kitten?" Dave asked opening the limo door.

"Fun, mindless sex." I smirked, cuddling up to Dave and falling asleep.

A/N: Short I know, but those circumstances are really rearing their ugly heads so please try to bear with me.


	8. Getting Away with Murder

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, been busy what with my new born daughter. Now, for the sake of "Dark Beauty" I would like to point this out, I'm well aware of the sickness of Mrs. Batista, and I respect the hell out of her, she's an incredibly woman and I know that Dave is more likely to cut off his fingers off than to look at another woman much less leave her for one…but for the sake of this story they are having marital issues, cool? Anyway, the song for this chapter is "Getting Away with Murder" by Papa Roach.

Six months had gone by and I had long since been promoted past the stage of "personal assistant". Truth be told, it pissed me off to know end to even have that title put next to my name, but if I wanted to get my goals attained, I had to roll with the punches. But moving on, now I was "manager", and my boys were doing big things both in and out of the ring. However, as well as they were doing, I noticed that two of my "boys" were slipping. As I figured they might, no offense, but Ric Flair needed to stay out of the damn ring. Could I appreciate him being 16 time world champion? Of course I could. Could I respect all that he had done for the world of sports entertainment? You damn right I could. Could I understand why he couldn't bow down and pass the torch gracefully? Pick a successor and stand by his side, could I comprehend that? Hell no I couldn't. Hunter, Randy and Dave were all in prime position to be one of the chosen few to be passed the torch of greatness, so why the hell hasn't the damn thing been passed? I'll tell you why, because Ric is going through midlife crisis late in life and can't give up the glory. I shake my head at him; damn what's a girl to do?

I'll tell you what I'm to do. I'm to do what I do best. I am to play up on the fact that Hunter has an ego the size of Texas and all it needs is a little stroking. Well then I am to get to stroking.

"Hunter, we need to talk,"

"What's up Layla?" Hunter said sitting down in front me. I knew that Hunter still has serious reservations as to why it is that of all the people in the WWE to become involved in I chose Evolution. Hello! Isn't it obvious?

"It's about Evolution,"

"What about it Layla?" Hunter questioned me. He was skeptical of course, but that is why I liked Hunter, that manipulative mind of his was always working but as I've stated, I have done this all my life. I have it down to a science, sad as that may seem.

"I've enjoyed working for you all," I wrung my hands, "but,"

"But?" Hunter asked.

"But I feel like I'm in a rut,"

"A rut?" Hunter raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I don't feel like there's any room for further advancement with you all." I said twisting the jersey I held in my hands.

"I don't understand,"

I decided that it was time to drop the bombshell, "Well whether or not you feel this way, you have to know that Evolution has run its course Hunter,"

"What?"

I shrugged casually, "Like I said, you may not agree, but this is what I see."

"Is this because Randy and Ric have been in kind of a funk here lately, because if that's the case--,"

"Well I won't lie to you Hunter, that's part of it. I have done everything I can do to get Ric to bow down gracefully but he will not," I put my hands up, "his choice. And quite frankly, Randy doesn't listen to a word I say the arrogant ass that he is."

Hunter raised a hand stopping me, "And now that you've noticed this, what precisely is it that you would have us to do about it?"

I threw the jersey in his lap, "You're a smart man."

He held the jersey up in the air. "You've got to be shittin' me."

"Oh but I'm not. You know as well as I do that nothing would be better for your career."

"For _my _career or for yours?" he asked.

"Well my career is blossoming like a lily in spring," I smirked, "Meanwhile yours is dwindling like that same lily in the dead of winter," I shrugged, "I'm good enough to walk out of this room right now, rustle up any group of these boys and turn them into the baddest entity since--,"

"DX," he said quietly.

"Damn right," I nodded my head sharply.

I was pleading with HHH believe it or not. He just wasn't getting it. The best way to go would be to reunite with Mr. Shawn Michaels and recreate the most bad ass entity to hit the WWE.

Hunter raised his eyebrows at me, "So let's say I go along with this cockamamie scheme of yours, what do you propose we do? Randy, Ric and Dave are supposed to do what?"

I had already thought of that, "I want Dave to keep his role as enforcer, but Randy and Ric have got to go."

Hunter sighed, "And just why is this princess?"

"Because they are holding you back, Randy is a rookie,"

"Just like you,"

I shot him a look, "What part of me says rookie?" I asked him, "I came in here playing hard ball, I didn't need to be taken under anyone's wing,"

He looked at me; he knew I had a point, shy girl routine or no and there wasn't much he could say to dispute it, "Okay so Randy is in his rookie year,"

"And he's slipping faster than Peter Pan in a pair of ice skates." I sighed. Here was the deal about Randy. I really didn't want to see him go, but if he didn't pick up soon, there would be no choice. I know I said when it came to he, Rey, Dave, Rob, Sean I wouldn't step on them to further my career. And I meant that, I won't. But I didn't say I would cut him if I needed to. This was business, and he would understand that I had bigger plans for him. And I did, I just hadn't come up with them yet. "And poor Ric, it's getting sad Hunter and you know it."

"Look, Layla, you act like there's so much difference between DX and Evolution."

I looked at him, "What are you blind? Not much difference between DX and Evolution, huh! You've gone so corporate until it's sick. You make think you're still rebelling," I chuckled, "but I'm looking at you, you look like McMahon's corporate monkey to me."

Hunter flushed with anger, "Look Layla,"

I held my hand up to interrupt him, "Look Hunter, nothing is written in stone. You want to keep Ric and Randy around, fine, it's odd, but it's fine, I'll step out of Evolution and you all can handle your business without me, really."

"Layla--,"

"But really, you need to go back to being the degenerate I know you can be." I said, "It's burning a hole in you, I know it is, I can see it…I'm no where near blind."

He held up the "Degenerate 69" jersey up in front of him, staring at it almost in a trance. I smiled, I already had it in mind; it was cocked, locked and ready to unload. _I_ was going to climb my way to the top, before it was all said and done _I _would dethrone the "billion dollar princess". _I _would be "daddy's little girl". _I_ would do things with the power Stephanie McMahon possesses that she could never dare to dream of. And best of all, _her_ husband was going to help me do it.

"Layla," Hunter sighed once more, "just let me think about it."

I shrugged, "Take all the time you need." I stood up to leave the room looking over one shoulder, "Just see to it that it doesn't take too much time."

As I walked down the hall I bumped right into Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, "Well, well, well," she said, narrowing her crystal blue eyes at me, "if it isn't Ms Layla Tersi."

"Well if it isn't Ms--,"

"Mrs." She was quick to throw out, "Mrs. Stephanie McMahon-Levesque."

Well in case it isn't painfully clear I like to take this opportunity to point out that Stephanie isn't at all fond of me right now. See, she seems to have it in her mind that Paul listens to me more than her when it comes to making big decisions about his career. That just isn't true. He listens to her more than me because of course, she never shuts the hell up, but when it comes to action, when I suggest something, 9 times out of 10 he takes me up on it. It drives her crazy that she is no longer the only girl in Paul Levesque's life. Damn, what a shame!

I sent her a cocky smirk, with a mocking bow, "Well I apologize, your highness, I forgot."

She puckered her lips, "You forgot?"

"That is what I said isn't it?" I mocked as if I was mulling it over, "Yep, that's what I said. Why? Is it inhuman to forget?"

"Where's Paul?"

"In his dressing room where I left him," I said knowing it would just serve to piss her off.

"In his dressing room, well was he dressed?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "That isn't my job to pay attention to. Tell you what, why don't you mosey yourself in there and find out."

See, another thing that pisses Stephanie off is I can say anything to her and get away with it, why? Well I'll disparage that tidbit of information in a bit.

Stephanie got close to me, right in my face, "Let me make one thing perfectly clear, you do not want to war with me." She smirked, "because you will lose,"

I leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Oh really," I chuckled lightly in ear, "let me let you in on a little secret, I don't lose."

And with that I marched on down the hallway. Stephanie has nothing to fear, it isn't her husband I want. Not that Paul isn't attractive, nope, that's not it either. See I'm not one for sloppy seconds, he is what he is, a married man. However her father, now that's a different story. And speaking of which…

"Mr. McMahon," I tapped on his office door.

"Layla, just in time, come in, come in."

I walked into the office door, "Mr. McMahon," I kissed him on both cheeks.

"Vince," he reminded me, "Vince. What can I do for you?"

"Actually a few things. First, things first, business."

"Yes, how are things going with DX?"

"Right on schedule. In fact, I'm looking at the next few days."

"Beautiful," he said with a smile, "Layla, I like the way you operate."

I pretended to blush, "Second thing is personal."

"Okay," he sat down, "What is it?"

"It's your daughter,"

"What about her?" Vince asked.

"Well, I don't think she cares for me much," I said truthfully.

"Oh pfft," Vince waved me off.

"No really, Mr. Mc—Vince," I said, "I think it's because I spend so much time with Paul." I paused, "You don't think--, never mind."

"No, no what? I want to help."

"No really, never mind. I mean you're a busy man. Too busy to be worried about my personal relationships and who I do and do not get along with."

"Nonsense Layla," Vince said, "I want you to be very comfortable here."

"Do you think there's anyway I can soften the blow with Steph? I mean she's a sweet girl and I adore her. I actually admire her very much,"

Vince beamed, "Tell you what Layla, why don't you come to dinner with me and my family tonight? And by God bring a date, that ought to help forge a bond between the two of you."

"Oh Mr. McMahon, I don't want to impose, that is your family time, no, no. And besides, Steph already feels I spend too much time with Paul, she would go through the roof if she realized how close you and I have become," I shook my head adamantly, "No, we'll have to find another way."

"Oh please Layla, really now. You know how fond I've become of you, it's like you said, almost like in the last 7 and half months you've become family. Shane, Linda and I all adore you. Please, I think it would do a great deal of good for you and Steph's relationship, really. Please consider it Layla."

"Mr. McMahon I'll think about it really,"

"Well see to it that you do," Vince stood to end the meeting, "and please, call me Vince."

I walked out of Vince's office with a smile plastered across my face, you see, there's an art to what I do. And I do it well. Stephanie thinks she can see through me, but she has **_no_** idea. No idea.

Walking down the hall I smiled to myself, I was going to make this happen and there was **nothing **anyone could do or say about it. This was going to happen. I walked back into my dressing room and Dave was waiting for me looking delectable as usual in a black suit with a red wine colored shirt. I sighed, Dave was the only man I knew who could wear shades indoors and completely take my breath away.

"Hey there you," I said.

"Hey Layla," he said quietly.

"What's wrong sweets?"

"Nothing," he said his voice still quite low.

I shrugged; I'm not one to beat something out of someone, _that_ was simply _not_ my style. I turned on the stereo and got ready for Raw, Papa Roach's "Getting Away with Murder" blared into my ears. How oddly apropos, because that's exactly what I was doing.

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate what creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And your the master, and I am waiting for disaster

I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder  
It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

I slipped into my new red slinky mid thigh length slip dress and a pair of matching strappy sandals. I noticed that Dave was getting a little too quiet for my personal liking.

Getting away, getting away, getting away

"What's the matter sweets?" I sat on his lap taking his shades off his face. It was then that I noticed that there were tears in his eyes. "Dave, what?"

"It's Angie," he said quietly.

I drink my drink and I don't even want to

I got up and made him a scotch at the wet bar, "Tell me about it love."

I think my thoughts when I don't even need to

"I think there's someone else,"

I never look back cause I don't even want to  
And I don't need to, because I'm getting away with murder

I dropped the glass, it shattered into pieces at my feet. He had to be joking. He and his wife had been through hell and back. No way could he think such a thing.

"Layla," he yelled yanking me out of from behind the wet bar where I still stood amidst broken glass, "Come from back there, are you okay?"

"No," I swallowed hard.

"What?" he looked at me checking for cuts.

"No," I told him shaking my head adamantly, "I don't think so."

I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder

"You don't think so what?" he looked at me again, I must've looked like I seen a ghost. I've always respected Dave's family; he was the kind of husband I looked forward to acquiring. I couldn't let that fall apart in front of me.

"I don't think there's anyone else in Angie's life. I think you all just need to bring it back together. You've been away from her for a while."

"Layla, I'm telling you, I know my wife. Besides, it's just not there for us anymore."

It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

"I refuse to begin to believe that you two can't find the love again. For heaven sakes Dave."

"Layla, there are complications beyond what you know about," he sighed, "I just don't know what I'm going to do."

Getting away, getting away, getting away  
Getting away, getting away, getting away  
Getting away, getting away, getting away  
Murder

I smiled, suddenly this was another plus for me. I mean if he was the kind of husband I wanted, why not just simply acquire my prototype.

"Dave no," I said quietly, "there just has to be another way. I can't accept this, I won't."

I thought about it, if I wanted Dave, and I did, then why was I pushing so hard for him to stay in his marriage? I like to think there were certain people in this business that I just didn't manipulate. But let's face it; if my mouth is open, I'm manipulating something.

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate what creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishments  
And I'm your master, and I am craving this disaster

"Tell you what Dave, after the show, I'm going to have dinner with the McMahon clan, I'm sure Paul will be there and we'll have a good time. Take your mind off this madness."

I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder

He shook his head, "I don't think so Layla. I think I'm going to just go to a hotel, get in the shower and go to bed."

It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

I poked my lip out, "But I need an escort."

He smiled at me, the way he always did, "Get someone else kitten, I don't think I'll be very good company tonight."

Getting away, getting away, getting away

I sighed, like I said, I wasn't one to beat something out of someone.

I feel irrational, so confrontational  
To tell the truth I am getting away with murder

I grinned manically, but also as I've said, if my lips are moving, I'm manipulating something, or someone.

It is impossible to never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder

"That's cool Davey boy," I told him, "I'll ask Cena if he's free."

He looked up at me, the sinister look in his eye told it all. Bingo!I know he wasn't fond of Cena, nor was he fond of me having anything to do with him. So I just made sure I would have a proper escort to this dinner with the McMahon family.

"After all," I said to drive the final nail into the coffin, "He is perfect for what I have in mind. Fun, mindless sex."


	9. Caught Up!

A/N: I did a little bit of research and as it turns out Mr. and Mrs. Batista actually did separate…hmmm imagine that! Makes me wonder if I'm I have ESPN…lol. Enjoy.

Even with my back to him I could feel the anger radiating through the room. They didn't call Batista the "Animal" for nothing I can tell you that. I could even feel a bit of fear coursing through me and he was just a big puppy in my eyes.

"Explain to me again why you want to hang out with such a low life thug?" Dave said to me rubbing his hand over his face.

I gave him a "duh" stare from over one shoulder, "Duh, he's only one of the hottest men to grace the WWE, I think he would look quite fine on my arm," I smirked at him, "don't you?"

Dave rolled his eyes, "Look _kitten_, why are you even going to this dinner?" he asked, "We all know how Stephanie feels about you, she practically wants to maim you, and you being perfectly aware of all of this plans to do what?"

"Go to this dinner with her family that her _father_, the _patriarch_, Mr. Vince McMahon invited me to," I said.

Dave let out an irritated breath, "Layla, I don't understand you."

"Don't feel bad, very few do babe, very few do."

"I'll tell you what Layla, the last thing I need tonight is to be alone,"

"My sentiments exactly, so you're already dressed the part, why don't you just come on now and go to dinner with me?"

David blew yet another irritated breath, "You know Layla, I'm really just not up to it."

"Which is perfectly okay," I said, "Look why I don't I send you to the hotel with Rey, he's really good at listening, and when I get back I'll scurry on over there and check on you?"

Dave just nodded; what else could he say, I was going, with or without him, I just needed the proper escort.

"I would rather you go with _anyone _other than John Cena,"

"What's your thing with Cena Dave? What you got against him?"

"He's a punk, a low life, Layla you can do so much better than him. What I can't understand is the attraction between you two."

"He's hot!" I exclaimed, "There shouldn't be much more to explain than that."

He shook his head, "Can't you at least find someone else to attend the dinner with someone else, someone else the McMahons will see on their level." He sighed, "Hell at least someone that can do a suit justice."

I smiled to myself, "Okay Dave, who would you suggest and if it's not you we can't do Evolution."

Dave smiled a mad hatter's grin, "I have the perfect person in mind, you just be here after the show, okay?"

I just shook my head, "Okay Dave," it didn't take much for me; I could take nearly any man in this organization and make him worthy to walk on the arm of Layla Tersi.

The show went off without a hitch, it was time to escort Dave to the ring, I always found that to be exhilarating especially since now Dave had taken to posing body builder style showing off those lovely peaks of muscle, I could almost drool on stage when he does that, but some things just required decorum. I can also draw energy from the crowd because though he was heel, the crowd loved him. Ah, I had a jewel on my hands and I knew it.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia called across the arena, "Being accompanied by The Huntress Jade Scorpion, from Washington D.C., weighing in at 317 pounds, Batista!"

Batista was in the ring jumping around to stay warmed up for his opponent, I stood in the ring, walking around him, keeping my eyes locked on who would come out from behind those curtains. I was very specific with Mrs. McMahon-Levesque, I wanted my man to have someone on his level and damn it that's what I meant.

"Wait, wait, wait," a shrill voice laced the arena, "before this match goes any further I have had a request run by me and I decided to take the competitor up on it," Stephanie smiled at me.

I grabbed a mic, "Let's hear it Stephanie," I said.

"Batista's opponent seems to have a little crush on you," Stephanie said with a sick smile, I looked at Batista, who the hell was his opponent!

"And?"

"And I told him you wouldn't mind going out with him and I'm sure my word reigns true,"

I narrowed my eyes on Stephanie; this bitch was going to make me scratch her eyes out, "Well you tell his opponent, to be a man about it. Nothing in this world is free, than includes this ass," I smirked, "He wants it, he's going to have to earn it just like any other man who's had it."

Stephanie sent me a look, "I'm sure he won't have a problem with that, so let's set this stipulation, if Batista wins no date, but if his opponent wins," she let her sentence dangle. I look at Batista; he returned the glace and nodded slightly.

"I'd say bring it on,"

"Perfect," she said, "may the best man win."

I'm sure this won't be too hard; it isn't as if there isn't an abundance of screw-able men in this business.

"You're sure you want to do this?" he asked me silently.

"Yeah," but no sooner than that word had left my mouth, suddenly flames hit and his opponent walked from behind the curtain. My eyes grew wide, holy shit!

"And his opponent, weighing in at 326 pounds, Kane!" Stephanie announced looking triumphant.

My eyes met Batista's as Kane looked at me with a sadistic grin, "What the hell?" I mouthed to Batista silently.

But Batista just grinned at me evilly, "Don't worry, I got this."

He had better have this, because Kane was known for hurting divas and I would kill the bastard where he stood. Besides, he's really not my type and he would not look good upon my dinner with the McMahon's tonight. I had to give it to the little brat; this was definitely a good strategy.

The two massive competitors locked up with Kane getting the better of Batista in the early going. Batista got shot into the ropes where he was met by Kane's big foot. Oh dear God, I thought, this is bad. Kane looked over at me and laughed.

"You sick bastard!" I yelled at him, "Come on Dave, come on baby."

I knew Dave had already had his mind on other things, Angela and his family, but I needed him to win this and if he did I would give him the WWE at his feet, because be damned if I was going to go out on a date with Kane, just look at him. Talk about things that made you go, Bleh!

Batista got back on his feet, Kane knocked him down with a clothes line, oh god, that's it, I'm gonna have to go out with Kane; I could feel myself getting nauseous already.

"Dave please," I pleaded with him, I knew that bitch was back there watching and she knew I would never in a million years take Kane to dinner with me, and she was right, I wouldn't, and just wait until she sees what I have in mind.

"Come on Kane, you want me you work for me,"

Dave's head shot up looking at me as if I'd shot him, he shook his head slowly at me.

"Whip his ass Kane," I taunted, "Fuck him up and you can have me on a plate tonight."

My new found interest in Kane only served to put a fire under Batista's ass because he started going to town on Kane, hitting more times than my eyes could see, and my taunting only served to distract Kane, throw him off his game plan. No woman actually _wants_ Kane, and that's what he gets off on.

"Come, come Kane, I need you," I went in for the kill, "I need you to love me."

Dave "Batista-bombed" Kane so quick it made both of our heads spin, and there was the pin.

"I guess Jade will have no date tonight King," J.R. stated.

"And a good thing too, no woman should be subjected to _that_,"

"You have to think that this does not sit well with Stephanie."

"Oh not at all, J.R.," King chuckled, "Stephanie sent Kane out here to do a job that didn't get done, heads are gonna roll all over the locker room."

I jumped into Batista's arms after he stood up anger smoldering in his eyes.

He put me down, "What the hell was that Jade?" he screamed into the mic.

"It was all apart of the plan Batista," I said bowing slightly, "I don't gamble, I needed a sure thing."

"A sure thing?" he screeched, "Do you think I can't handle myself?"

"I didn't say that, but behind every good man is a damn good woman."

He pondered that and started smiling, and scooped me up and swung me around. I looked up at the titan-tron,

"Interception," I said into the mic, "Now our team has the ball, sorry," I sent a smile back there and she knew who it was for.

We went backstage feeling pretty good about ourselves, it was sad that Stephanie really didn't like me. We could actually be apart of the same team if she would just learn to cede.

Just then Paul ran up to Batista and me, "Look Layla, I know we were all supposed to go dinner, but Stephanie isn't feeling well."

I cocked my eyebrow; I'll just bet she isn't feeling well. "Oh dear," I said, "She seemed fine just a minute ago, I hope everything is okay."

Paul nodded, "Yeah I'm sure she'll be okay, I just need to get her somewhere so she could rest."

Batista nodded sympathetically, "Yeah, go ahead Paul."

"Vince said he'd would certain reschedule."

"Tell Vince to take his time," my smile was still polite, but I wasn't buying this sick thing any more than I could pick Dave up and throw him down the hall.

"Okay," Paul went on down the hall.

"I guess this means I can cancel your date for tonight."

I smiled back at him, "That would depend on who you got me,"

"One Adam Copeland,"

"Isn't he dating that red head chick, Lita?"

"Well you weren't intending on being serious were you? Just someone could do a suit justice."

"Obviously, I'm going to tell you something though. If you gave me Adam, and he did that suit justice the way I think he will. I'd bang him."

"You'd what?" Batista looked as if his eyes might roll out of his head.

"Without a second thought," I told him knowing full well he'd heard me.

"My God kitten," Batista wrapped his arm around me, "I think we might've underestimated you."

Oh mistake, I can't have them thinking I'm some sort of slut puppy.

"Well let Randy tell it, and I quote, if she sticks with us for a little while we'll have her purring like the sex kitten she is in no time." She smiled, "He said who better to bring the fire out of this little sweetheart, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah I said that," Randy said as we walked into the locker room, "Damn Layla, you got a memory like a damn elephant."

"Well I try," I said.

Randy moved to make himself a drink at the wet bar, "Don't back there," Dave shouted, "Layla dropped a glass earlier,"

Randy shrugged, "Layla it's not like you to be the klutzy,"

I rolled my eyes, "Well I heard some news that would make anyone drop something," I looked at Dave, "I'm sure you got it all up when I dropped it, let the man make himself a drink," I jumped up, "As a matter of fact, Dave why don't' you hop in the shower so we can leave, Randy have a seat, I'll make you a drink."

"Thank you Layla," Randy smiled those big blue eyes blazed at me, "What's going on with Dave?"

"He's not feeling all that hot," I answered.

"Yeah? Well neither is Steph, must be something going around."

I looked up at him from the mention of Stephanie's name, "Yeah, something's going around alright."

Just then, as I handed Randy his drink, Lita came bursting in like a mad woman, "You stay away from Layla."

"Stay away from who?" I asked confused, what the hell?

"Adam," She said simply. I had to laugh at her, I couldn't help it. "The hell is so funny Layla?"

"You think I want Adam?" I asked between bouts of laughter. "Um, so not."

"Wha--? I thought--,"

"Sit down Amy; let me make you a drink," I handed her a scotch and soda, "Look, I like Cena,"

"Cena--,"

"Yeah, John's a total hottie, anyway, Dave," I nodded my head toward the shower, "isn't feeling that. So I had a dinner to go to tonight and Dave said he wouldn't let me go unless I had the proper escort."

"Serves you right," Randy said.

I took Randy's glass to freshen up his drink, "Anyway, I said I didn't know anyone else and he said he would find someone to escort me. I didn't know who until a few minutes ago after the dinner was cancelled."

Amy put her hand through her hair, "Oh God, Layla,"

I held my hand up to stop her, "If it was Cena and the shoe was on the other foot, I would've done the same thing," I held out my hand, "truce?"

"Truce," she shook my hand and finished her drink. "Sorry Layla,"

"Don't sweat the small stuff love," I said as she left the room.

"Layla--,"

"What Randy?"

"All of the men in Evolution,"

"The one I want had made other plans,"

"I was free,"

"That ought to tell you something."

"Go to hell Layla,"

"I vacation there," I said with a smirk.

Dave came out of the shower wearing a towel, the water clinging to him, running down his bare chest. Shit.

"Um, Layla, drool much," Randy threw a pillow at me.

"Suck my--,"

"Layla!" Dave exclaimed

"Toe?"

Dave broke into a grin, "Layla you are too much,"

"I know," I said over my shoulder, "I know, get dressed before someone has to report a sex crime in here,"

"Can't rape the willing Layla," Dave said disappearing to get dressed.

You got that shit right, well, as long as you're taking baby I'm giving, remember that.

"Go on somewhere Dave before you start something you can't finish,"

"Oh, flirt much," Randy said.

"Shut up,"

"If I didn't know any better Layla, I'd say you and Dave have got a little thing going."

"Shut up Randy, Dave is a married man,"

"I know that," Randy said, "Don't take everything so personal, it's going to be okay."

"Shut up Randy," I said irritably.

"Randy," a strange voice called out from behind me, "where's Paul?"

I froze, oh Jesus no. Jesus no.

"Taking care of Stephanie, Steph came down with a little something."

"Oh poor Steph," The voice paused, "Who've we here?"

"Kevin, this is Layla, Layla this,"

"Is the infamous Kevin Nash I've heard so much about," I extended my hand, "a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise," Kevin said shaking my hand, "I've heard a lot about you Layla,"

"All good I hope,"

"Of course," Kevin smiled down at me, "of course. Well Randy tells Paul I stopped by."

"No problem Kev,"

"Layla, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"You too,"

When Kevin was safely out the door, I fainted.


	10. Asking for it

"Layla! Layla!" Randy patted my face from where I lay on the ground.

"Shit, what happened Randy?" Dave asked.

"I don't know, she just passed out." Randy tapped me again, "Layla!"

"What?" I said slightly, "What?"

"Kitten, kitten," Dave dropped to his knees beside me, "what the hell?"

I had to play stupid, I _had _to. I mean Kevin just dropped in with _no_ time for me to gather myself. Good Lord, it's a wonder I didn't just blab my secret without meaning to. I mean now that I know he's lurking around, I will be better but shit! I had to be more careful.

"Was that _the_ Kevin Nash?" I asked, "Wow, I've wanted to meet him all my life,"

Both guys rolled their eyes, "Shit Layla," Dave said, "You scared us to death."

"I'm sorry," I said weakly.

"Here get off the floor," Dave lifted me off the floor as if I weighed nothing. He lied me on the couch, "Randy get something for her head."

"No, no I'm fine," I told them, "I'm just a little bit overwhelmed is all."

Dave shook his head, "Well no night out for you missy," he told me, "You come to my hotel room where I can look after you."

Now normally, I would've taken this as a brazen invitation to do things that I wouldn't want my Evolution consort didn't know I could do, but given the night we'd both had had, I took him up on it.

"You got it bud," I said weakly.

Nearly two months had past since the night Kevin returned to my life, I often wondered about the baby but not even _I'm _that bold as to ask for a child I'm supposed to know nothing about, so I keep my distance and surprisingly, he keeps his as well. Makes me wonder what that's all about.

Anyway I had other things to worry about then, it was time for Hunter to drop the belt, and I personally couldn't think of a better way for him to do it than to hand it off to one of his protégé's, we had already did the Randy thing, it didn't work well for me. I had Randy back in the scheme of things, earning his stripes, but Dave, hmmm, Dave was something different.

Paul smirked at me, "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Who, if not him, would you pass it to?"

Paul was stumped, there was no one hotter than the Dave right then, except maybe Cena, and I hated to do it as sexy as he was but I would have to use Paul's "disdain" for John to my advantage.

"I mean, you could give it to Cena," I said with a shrug, "I wouldn't have a problem with that, that man needs to have some gold draped over his shoulder,"

Paul let out an agitated sigh, "Layla, we've been through this, we cannot let your infatuation with this boy get in the way of business."

"Infatuated?" I was appalled that he would even suggest such, "Me? Infatuated with John? Paul I think your briefs are on too tight," I said with a laugh.

He smiled at me, "Okay Layla, well anyway, Dave's a go, I've already cleared it with Steph and Vince."

I smiled; I knew I loved Paul for a reason. I just knew it.

"Awesome," I grinned, "Does he know?"

"Nope," Paul began to stretch his knee.

I bit my lip, "Can I tell him?" I asked shyly.

Paul looked up at me, "Sure you can, go head kid."

I skipped down the hall to find Dave when I almost collided with a brick wall; Kevin caught me before I could fall. Holy shit!

"Layla is it?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I was breathless; I hoped to hell he didn't recognize me.

"You okay?" he asked helping me stay steady.

"Oh yeah," I had to be cool; "I was just looking for Dave? You seen him?"

"Oh yeah, he was head off in the direction of Cena's locker room."

"Thanks," I said taking off again.

"Be careful," he yelled after me, "Some guys aren't as soft as I am," he laughed.

I wondered two things, one, what the hell was Dave doing headed for Cena and two, why did Kevin have to be so nice to me?

Kevin's P.O.V.

I am trying my damndest to shake off the dust of being out of the ring so long. And Paul finally introduced me to the newest edition to Evolution. The way I hear it this chick is as shrewd a business woman as Stephanie, and Paul was _loving _that. I don't know, I think it makes her kind of cold and calculating myself. But then, I don't know the girl from a can a paint, I've only spoken to her twice and both time she seemed nice enough, but I've just learned that no one, and I do mean _no one _was as they appeared.

"Hey Kev," Paul greeted me as I entered the Evolution locker room.

"Hey Paul, how's it going?"

Paul nodded his head, "It's going."

"How's that new manager working out for you?"

"She's good," Paul laughed, "She's gotten so far under Stephanie's skin that they're sharing bone marrow,"

I shared a laugh with my friend, "Is that a good thing?"

Paul's grin became even more broad, "Hell yes, Steph has had wayyy to much of getting her way, it's time she knew someone could go toe to toe with her,"

I just shook my head, I guess it's why I would never marry within the company, sometimes it became too hard to decipher where the battle lines should be drawn and I believe that's where Stephanie and Paul were going to end up having their problems.

"Well what about your father in law, is he liking this relationship between his daughter and the new chick?"

"Oh Vince loves Layla," Paul was quick to tell me. "I mean, he invites her out to dinner and everything,"

I scratched my chin, like I said, the new girl _seemed_ nice, but she seemed like the type that was very business oriented, I couldn't have a chick like that in my life around my young son.

"So where are the pictures of Terrence?"

"Here," I said handing him my wallet.

"Cute as always," Paul said with a smile.

Yeah, I thought to myself, it's about time for you to stop dropping some rugrats.

Layla's P.O.V.

I reached Dave just before he reached, John, I could only hope he wasn't going to maim the boy before I got a hold of him.

"Dave!"

"What's going on Layla, what are you doing over here? Are you coming to see Cena?" he was flying a million questions at me at once.

"No," I said, "I was looking for you and Kevin said you were headed this way, though I can't foresee why."

"Well I was about to tell super thug here that he was going to stay away from you."

"Dave, that's not fair, we haven't even starting getting close to one another for you to implicate that rule."

Dave crossed his arms, "Layla--,"

"Dave, we have to be fair," I said pushing him away from Cena's room, "now you scurry along and get dressed, I'm taking you out, I have fabulous news for you."

"Okay," Dave said heading in the direction of Evolution's locker room.

I looked over at the door to John's Locker room…well since I'm already here…

"Say what!" Dave asked me, "Layla you're joking."

I shook my head loving that he was excited about this, "Nope, going to drop the belt at, get this, Wrestle Mania."

Dave looked like he couldn't have been more shocked if I kicked him, "Layla, you did all of this for me?"

"You're damn right I did, you deserve it," I took another sip of my drink; "I couldn't see it going anywhere else right now."

"Layla, I'm so happy I could kiss you,"

Whoa! That could be taken _way_ too many ways and we have had _way_ too much to drink for him to be saying things of such nature. He's going to get one of us in _big_ trouble.

"Dave you sweet talker you," I smiled.

"Thank you Layla," he smiled, "After all I've been through, and this really, really helps."

He and his wife had decided to separate after all. It cut me to the core of my being. Like I said, Dave and his wife had been through hell and back with one another and the fact that he couldn't make it work with her just, well it just hurt. I didn't have anyone to look to for a stable relationship, and no Stephanie and Paul didn't count because business was business.

"I'm glad," I told him placing my hand on his, "Anything you need of me, I'm here for you Dave," And I meant it to the core of my soul.

We sat around for a few more hours and drank some more finally I felt like I needed to get Dave back to his hotel room.

"Come on big boy," I said to him, "Let's get you to bed, we've got a helluva flight ahead of us."

"Yeah," he said downing his last drink, "Let's go."

I struggled to help all 317 pounds of Batista into his hotel room in one piece, and that's no easy task seeing as I'm on 150 soak and wet with bricks in my pocket. Somehow I managed to get him into bed, undressed leaving him in his tank top tee, red wine silk boxers and his socks. Damn that's like pleading to be raped.

Now I had been good for the last 8 months, I haven't slept with _anyone_ since Maven on my first night in the WWE, focusing on just business figuring pleasure would come with time. I knew my boys didn't work as hard as they worked for me for me to go out and become a natural born whore for anyone.

I sat on the edge of the bed with Dave for a little while knowing in the back of my mind I was heading for trouble.

"So tell me what really happened with Angie?"

Dave sighed, "We just weren't meant to be kitten," he said grimly, "She didn't share my dream,"

I knew very well what his dream was and I made it happen, but I made it happen in hopes that Angie would see what she was walking out on. She had to know that certain things came with this life but when you looked at the end result, at the true bottom line it was _all_ worth it.

I stroked his hair back, "I'm so sorry sweets,"

"It's okay I guess," Dave said, "Shit happens."

His voice was so thick with emotion that it pleaded with me to do something, to say something, to just run up and hug him, but I couldn't, I needed to get out of there before something happened we may both live to regret and neither of us could fix.

"Davey boy, you think goin' to be alright for tonight?"

"Yeah Layla, I'll be fine," he said, the tears falling down his cheek.

"Good," I said trying to pull the blanket over him and wiping away the tear that rolled down his cheek. "Very good," I kissed forehead and then he pulled me on top of him, I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Stay with me Layla," he kissed my face, "I can't be alone,"

"Dave no," I said softly trying to unwrap myself from him, "I can't."

He kissed my collar bone so gently, just a mere brush of his lips but it sent a strong tremor straight through me. I felt my immediate arousing. Going cold turkey was one thing, but this was like putting a buffet in front of a starving man. Do you expect him not to eat, he's starving for God's sake.

"Just for tonight Layla, please?"

Shit! What do you think I am? Stupid?


	11. Falling Out

A/N: If the sentences are **bolded **then Layla is thinking to herself, **_bold and italicized_ **are lyrics…enjoy.

Dave kissed me on the shoulder, sliding with back with his teeth, I shivered. Oh God.

He smiled up at me, "You like that?"

**Hell yes!**

But I didn't want to be his rebound. If he was going to be with me, I wanted him to be with because he wanted to be with _me_, not because he missed his wife or because he needed a warm body next to him, that's what ring rats were for.

"Dave," I pushed him back, he ran his tongue down the entire length of my neck resulting in yet another shiver, "DAVE!"

"Hmmmm," he looked at me his eyes glazed over, I'm not even sure he knew who the hell I was. Oh this was _not_ going down like this. Stupid I wasn't, but damn if I was desperate.

"You need to go to sleep," I told him calmly.

He smiled at me through the alcohol, "I don't want to sleep, I like what I was doing," he nuzzled my neck.

**Now look, I am doing my best to behave here, but I'll be damned, he's not being very cooperative.**

"Whoa there big boy," I leaned back, "I said I would stay," I looked around to occupy myself, "Let me borrow a T-shirt."

He looked up at me, "You can borrow mine," he took off his tank tee and dangled it in front of me. I looked up to the sky, '_You are a vengeful God,'_

I could almost see him smile in the darkness, "Oh don't you give me that grin you," I snatched the shirt, "I could spank you."

"Mmm," he closed his eyes, "Angela was such a debutante in bed," he grinned, "I actually kind of like it rough."

I closed my eyes against the mentioning of his wife's name, "Dave," I said softly, "Go to bed,"

I didn't want to hear about Angie or how she was in bed. You talk about a buzz kill. I was no longer in the mood to talk much less do anything else. He must've sensed it because he relented and laid down.

I turned my back to him, the tears rolling down my cheek. I had come so close to making a mistake with someone I genuinely cared about. Dave would be more than a fuck with me, more than sex; I wouldn't do that to him or myself.

"Layla?"

I blew out a soft breath, "Yeah Dave?"

"I'm sorry,"

I looked over my shoulder at him; in the dark he couldn't see my tears, "For what?"

"For making you stay here with me, you can leave if you want to."

I went over to him, gently taking his head and placing it in my lap, "Nothing to apologize about Dave,"

"Sure?" he reached up and placed his hand on my cheek.

I nuzzled his wrist, "Positive,"

A few minutes he fell into peaceful sleep and I cried like a baby.

OO00OO00OO00OO00OO00OO00OO00OO

"Something wrong with Layla?" Randy asked Dave. Dave just shrugged, "I'm gonna go talk to her."

I sat in a corner by myself staring off into space, ever since the night with Dave I've been on edge.

"Hey Lay Lay," Randy touched my shoulder and I leaped nearly a mile out of my seat. "Layla, what is with you? You haven't been yourself lately,"

I looked over at Dave, "I need some air, I'm going to get some water," I walked out of the room.

Dave lifted a bottle of water out of the mini bar, "The hell is she going?"

Randy shrugged, "Dude, I don't know."

I walked out of the door and in to the hallway blind, I nearly ran Cena over, "Hey Layla," he grabbed me to steady to me, "Hey what's wrong?"

I looked up at him, "Nothing,"

He lifted my chin with his hand, "Don't lie to me Layla, there's no need."

I gave him an indignant look, "The hell makes you think I would lie to you, what makes you so important?"

"Layla, come with me," he pulled me by my hand.

I snatched my hand back, "Let me go Cena," I was jumpy and I didn't need anyone knowing I had a heart of any sort, "Just," I let a tear roll down my cheek.

He quickly pulled me into his dressing room, "Layla, you don't want to be having emotional break downs in public, you of all people don't need that."

He was right, but why did he care? I looked up at him through my tears, "Why do you care?"

"Because actually, I need you," he said.

"For?" I raised my eye brow with a sniffle.

"I need you to manage me," he said simply.

He had heard of what she had done for Dave and he needed the same thing done for his career.

"John, dude," I said wiping away my tears. "That's too much of a conflict of interest."

He shook his head, "Okay, well hell you can't blame a brotha for trying," he handed her a Kleenex, "Get yourself together and I'll escort you back to your side of the arena."

I gratefully took the Kleenex, "How would you like to get out of here?"

"Okay," he shrugged, "You done for tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm done; Dave already did his thing," I sniffled, "You up for Karaoke?"

John laughed at me, "Layla my lady, I'm _up_ for anything."

I smiled at his double entendre, "Don't get ahead of yourself buddy boy, that's earned, not given."

"Go let your bodyguards know," he said sarcastically.

I walked to the dressing as if on autopilot, I knew there was really no need for me to let them know anything but they would have a shit fit if they couldn't account for me.

"Dave, Randy, Ric," I looked around no Paul, "John's taking me out,"

"Where?" everyone shouted at once.

"If you'd stop yelling, I can tell you," I said, "To Karaoke,"

"Karao—," Randy stopped shaking his head, "Cheap bastard, can't even afford to--,"

"Kitten are you sure about this?" Dave asked me.

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"Usually I wouldn't be caught dead doing this," Ric rubbed his forehead, "But I don't trust Cena any further than I can throw him, and the kid done picked up weight so you know how far that is,"

Randy shook his head, "Can't believe this shit."

"Kitten, we're going with you."

**You've got to be shittin' me! I'm doing this to get _away_ from you. Not toddle you along.**

"Let's go Layla," Dave held the door open for me.

I rolled my eyes toward the heavens; this was going to be a _long _night. I can't understand this further than I could take Dave and chuck him down the hall.

"Guys, really--,"

"How the hell a woman like yourself let a man take you to a damn Karaoke bar? Are you outside of your mind woman?" Randy asked exasperated.

"Look Randy," I was losing my patience already, "I suggested it, I thought it might be fun and he didn't want me trolloping through the streets of Texas by myself."

Randy's jaw ticked, "Whatever, let's get this over with."

We headed toward Cena's room and my boys made no qualms about showing their disapproval, especially Randy.

"Well," Cena cracked, "Aren't we quite the enthusiastic bunch,"

"Shove it Cena," Randy shot off.

"Randy if you don't want to be here, leave," I said quietly. I wouldn't raise my voice, I wasn't going to scream. I felt like a time bomb inside and no one knew it.

"No Layla," Randy said, this is important to you and I'm here for you,"

I nodded; I didn't understand why this was all of a sudden so important to me, but it was. We found a Karaoke bar, I stood up for my turn and the host cried.

"Oh no," he cried, "Sucky song," he was prepared to spin again but I stopped him.

"What song?" I asked.

"Falling out, Jimmie's Chicken Shack,"

I looked out in the audience, caught Dave's eye, "I'll take it,"

**_It's hard to keep from falling out_**

**_So I'll just meet you on the ground_**

Lay here with me Dave, on the ground where I'm falling.

**_When you know is more than you ever dreamed of_**

**_It's hard to keep from falling out_**

**_Take one of these to calm you down_**

Take one, I did, they help. I love them personally.

**_At four a.m. another riddle_**

**_Look at me caught in the middle_**

**_It's hard to keep from falling out_**

**_When what you know_**

**_At least now I have someone I can play with_**

**_Is more than you ever dreamed of_**

We left the bar, I was still being distant, I didn't want to be touched by anyone. That night with Dave fucked me up in ways he can't possibly understand. I love nothing, no one.

**_And what you get_**

**_At least now I have someone I can stay with_**

**_Is more than you ever wished for_**

**I love no one, **I looked over at Dave, **I can't love you. Everything I love dies.**

_Flashback:_

"_How long does he have doctor?"_

"_A few hours, not long," the doctor said gravely. "Would you like to see him?"_

_Layla shook her head adamantly, "No, I can't."_

"_He's been asking for you," the doctor put his hand on her shoulder, "I really think you should,"_

_A tear rolled down her cheek, "Okay," she nodded her head, "okay,"_

_Layla walked in and it was like being sucker punched, her father, her balding, tubby daddy, he was barely recognizable. _

"_Daddy," she breathed._

"_Baby?" he turned his head to see her, "baby,"_

"_Daddy why didn't you--."_

"_Shhh," he put his hand up to her mouth, "don't,"_

"_Daddy, daddy please don't leave me,"_

"_I have to baby," he said, "I'm just glad you were here for me, I don't want to die alone,"_

_She lay across his chest, "I don't want you to leave Daddy, please, what am I going to do without you?"_

"_You're going to live baby girl," he stroked her hair, "You're going to live," he closed his eyes._

"_Daddy,"_

"Layla!" Randy yelled.

"Yeah what?" he snapped me out of my thoughts,"

**_It's hard to keep from falling out_**

**_So I'll stay true to what I've found_**

**_At four a.m. another riddle_**

**_Look at me caught in the middle_**

**_It's hard to keep from falling out_**

"You okay Layla?" John whispered.

"Yeah I'm fine, I need to go back to the hotel, I have a headache?"

**_And what you know_**

**_At least now I have someone I can stay with_**

**_Is more than you ever dreamed of_**

**_Falling out again_**

"You want me to stay with?" Dave asked me.

**And I can't very well say no, everyone will know something is **_way _**wrong.**

**_And what you get_**

**_At least now I have someone I can play with_**

**_Is more than you ever wished for_**

"Yeah Dave," I told him, "Keep me company,"

**_And what you know_**

**_At least now I have someone I can stay with_**

**_Is more than you ever dreamed of_**

**_Falling out of love_**

**I won't let you play with me, **I thought, **you want to play, then let's play.**

**_And what you get_**

**_At least now I have someone I can stay with_**

**_Is more than you ever wished for_**

**_Falling out of love_**

"Layla," John sent an urgent look, "Let's go have a drink, I can give you something for that headache,"

**_And who you are_**

**_At least now I have someone I can stay with_**

**_Is more than you ever dreamed of_**

**_At least now I have someone I can stay with_**

**_Falling out of love_**

"That's okay," I told John, "Dave has me,"

Dave sent him a triumphant stare, "Yes, I have her,"

**And I have you too, **I thought, **right by the balls.**

**_And what you get_**

**_At least now I have someone I can stay with_**

**_Is more than you ever wished for_**


	12. Heart Break to Break Me Off

A/N: Caution: Strong Sexual Content…

When Dave and I got back to our hotel room I climbed all over him. I was as ferocious as a cat in heat. If he wants me, to hell with it, he'll get me.

"Layla, what's the matter with you?" He asked me.

"There's nothing _the matter_ with me," I grinned seductively, "At least nothing you can't fix."

"Layla," he flipped over and pinned me to the bed, "what the hell is your problem?"

I tilted my hips up toward him, grinding my hips into him, "I don't have a problem," I licked my lips, "Actually I do have a small one, you're still dressed."

"Layla, are you drunk?"

"You were with me all night Dave," I wrapped my legs around his waist, "I'm perfectly sober."

Dave looked at me as if I was growing antlers. "I think it's best, just for tonight that I sleep somewhere else, like in one of the boy's room." He climbed off me.

I shrugged, "Whatever. You know I find it weird, you can dish it but you can't take it."

"Take what Layla?" Dave asked.

"Never mind," I shrugged again. I kicked off my shoes, "See you tomorrow."

"Layla," he stood by the door, "Tell me why you're acting like this,"

"No act Dave," I told him, "Look I'm not going to sit here and beg you if you don't want to share this room, you're a big boy, you know you can go sleep with one of the other boys."

Dave leaned against the wall staring at me. I stared back. I could see the hurt and confusion floating through those hazel eyes.

"Layla you've been acting weird for the last few days. Talk to me."

I shrugged the events of the other night coursing through me strongly. Like I said, I looked up to Dave, admired his family. When it came to acquiring a consort Dave was my dream so to have him come on to me in nothing but a drunken stupor, to have it mean nothing to him, it hurt. I had never been in love, **never**, I went to great lengths to make sure out of all of the members of Evolution he was the most comfortable and he was blossoming the way he was supposed to. Did that mean nothing to him? I guess not.

"About what? There's not much to say?" I shrugged, "I wasn't aware that I was acting strange, I'll check my attitude," I said in a very crisp, business like manner.

Dave sighed heavily, shaking his head, "I'm going to send someone in here for you to talk to. Maybe you'll talk to them about whatever's bothering you."

I shrugged again, "I don't know what you're talking about Dave,"

Dave pinched the bridge of his nose, "Okay Layla, I give up."

Thought you might, I thought to myself. I watched my first love walked out of my door and fell on my bed in a heap of tears. For the second time in a few nights I was losing my mind without realizing why.

-

I must of fallen off to sleep because the next thing I know there was a soft knocking at my door, "Come in."

Rey poked his head in the door, "Chica,"

"Yeah?" I asked. I probably looked like hell, eyes swollen, with hair a mess. This isn't the Layla people were used to seeing. I don't think anyone has ever seen me with as much as a hair out of place.

"Dave said you weren't feeling well." He came in and sat on the bed next to me. "You don't look so hot chica."

"I don't feel so hot Rey," I told him.

"Anything I can do?" he asked.

"Not unless you can help me repair the heart that's been ripped out of my chest." I told him without meaning to. Now I know I'm losing it, but Rey just has that air about him. Makes you want to tell him anything.

"Oh, Layla, my chica." He hugged me, "I didn't know you were dating anyone. No wonder you've been spaced out lately. You poor baby."

"I'll be okay," I smiled for him. "I just didn't expect it to be like this."

"Well I'll tell you what," Rey said matter-of-factly, "if some asshole wants to hurt you like this, he never loved you, never wanted to be with you and doesn't deserve you."

I sniffled. That's just it; it's _I _that doesn't deserve _him_. "It's a little more complicated than that Rey,"

"How complicated is complicated?"

"Complicated," I told him. Then I proceeded to tell him the whole story, omitting names of course, but he got the gist. Without me knowing it, he had already spoken to Dave and had a pretty good idea he was who I was talking about.

"You're right chica, this does sound complicated."

I shrugged, "I'll be okay."

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Chica, the best thing I can tell you is you need to get this off your chest with someone other than me. You should tell _him_."

"I can't do that Rey, the man has a family," I felt a new wave of sickness come over me as I thought about Dave's wife, "he's bound to get back with her."

Now Rey really knew who I was talking about, he smiled at me. "I got a feeling if you fell for him Chica; he isn't that bad of a guy." He walked toward the door.

Well that's the truth, he was a beautiful man, I couldn't deny that nor would I try.

"Yeah I guess," I felt sick, "I'm kind of rooting for his wife."

Rey looked at me, he knew damn well Dave wasn't going back to Angie but he wasn't going to tell me that.

"Chica, you're so cute when you're full of it," he said and walked out of the door.

I wanted to cry again but I wouldn't do that, to hell if I would do that. I needed to release this negative energy and I knew just how to do it.

I jumped into the bathtub with scented bubbles, Bath and Body Work's Pomegranate Daiquiri. I pinned my hair off of my neck and slipped on my short silk kimono. If a man could resist this he was gay. I went to my target's door and knocked. He answered and I looked him square in those pretty eyes. "Feel like some company big boy?"

"Sure," he said and opened the door to permit me entrance.

As I looked at those thick arms sticking out of the side of that jersey all I could think was…_Dave who?_

-

"Would you like a beer?" John asked me, he was sipping on a Heineken.

"Nope," I told him, "you've got everything I want," I said and with that loosened the ties on my kimono to reveal my thong clad body.

John choked on his beer, "Holy shit girl," he started to look around the room like he expected someone to come hurling through the door. "What about--,"

I put my finger to his lips, "Shh," I pushed him back on the bed and straddled him, "it's just me."

I pulled the jersey over his head, letting my hands roam all over his chest, God but the man had a body that was chiseled from stone. "Layla,"

"John," I whispered in his ear, "just relax and enjoy me."

He swigged the last of his beer and put the bottle down, "okay," he pulled my robe off my shoulders, rubbing his big hands over my breasts, I moaned softly, shit, a girl could get used to this sort of treatment. He looked into my eyes and took my nipple into his mouth. Shit! He rubbed the opposite one between his thumb and forefinger before switching and giving each breast equal attention. I got so wet between my thighs I thought I would burst. I gyrated my hips down on his crotch, before thinking, hold I'm supposed to be in control of this.

I got off his lap, pushing him down so that he was lying flat on his back. Placing butterfly kisses all down his abdomen I worked on the buckle to his jeans, once I got them down to his knees next went the boxers.

_**HOLY SHIT!!!!**_

The boy was hung like a damn bear! I couldn't wait to get a hold of that! First I rubbed it in my hands, I needed to feel all the places I could get with my tongue, then I kissed the head, letting my tongue roll all around it before I sucked him into my mouth inch by wonderful beautiful inch. I would be lying if I didn't say that I was in some sort of heaven, but then again so was he. He was moaning and writhing as I deep throated him with ease.

"Shit Layla, damn," he said as he climaxed into my mouth, I didn't spill a single drop. "Damn girl,"

I licked my lips, "You haven't seen anything yet." I climbed back on top of him.

"Wait up baby girl," he said flipping me onto my back, he looked at me with those sinister blue eyes, "My turn."

Well shit, your turn away brother.

He pulled my panties down to my ankles first, placing butterfly kisses on the insides of my thighs, he rubbed my clit, slowly, softly, manipulating it until I was damn near off the bed with wanting him. "John,"

"Slow down baby girl," he whispered, then he pushed his tongue inside me, still fingering my clit with his hand.

Holy damn did that feel good, I was almost trying to writhe away from, he held my thighs steady and continued to pleasure me, "Oh my god, oh my god, I'm going to cum,"

"Do it baby girl," he increased the speed on my clit and then without me realizing it, he entered me as my orgasm hit. My muscled pulled at him, suckled him, and sheathed him to all perfection. His strokes were slow and easy, but dominant. I wanted to eat him alive.

"Look at me," he said as I came again, "I said look," he said holding my face to him.

I saw something I never thought I'd see, he cared. This wasn't fucking, but it wasn't love either. He did this with care, he knew my body was craving this.

"Yeah, I know," he said softly, "I know."

I bucked my hips, holding him in place with my thighs and muscles. I felt another orgasm wash over me, shit!

"That's it, cum for me." he said.

And I did. Not to long after, so did he. As we came down from our highs he held me close to me, talking into my hair

"Look Layla, I'm not a man-whore,"

"I know that John,"

"Good," he said, "And I really like you."

Hell after tonight I really like you too.

"Me too John,"

"Good, so you wouldn't mind say, hanging out sometime, just me and you."

I thought about it, that wasn't such a bad idea.

"Yeah,"

Just then we heard Dave screaming, "Where the hell is she? I'll break the neck of whoever has their nasty filthy hands on my kitten."

I groaned inwardly, now _this _will go over real well.


	13. Mr Mysterious

A/N: Hello, hello. I'm starting to wonder if I should continue with this story. shrugs I'll let it marinade in my mind a while. In the meantime there's no strong sexual content but it will leave you a bit hot and bothered. Just a bit, calm down ya horn dogs lol.

"You want to go out there or should I?" John asked.

"What so Dave can take one of your arms off and slap you around with it?" I asked, I kissed his nose, "No, you let me handle this," I fished around his room for something petite enough for me to wear, "You know John, as a player in his own right you should have some girlie shorts around here somewhere."

"My ex left some shorty shorts in one of my suitcases, check the duffle bag," he grinned at me, I grinned back.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Now quick, tell me you have a Chain Gang Soldier T-shirt just lounging around here somewhere."

He threw me the one he had been wearing on the air that night. _My boy comes prepared; I love it,_ "What do you need that for?"

_I take that back_, "What? Do you want them to know we just had sex?"

John thought about it, "I guess not,"

"You guess right," I said heading to the bathroom to wash vital parts quickly, "because you hear that man out there and I'd say he means business."

"True," he watched me clean myself of him and quickly throw on his t-shirt, shorts and I stole a pair of his ankle socks, "you seem like you've done this before,"

I couldn't let him know that I had and plenty of times, I climbed on the bed sucking on his bottom lip, "No papi, I just think quick on my feet," I let go of his lip, "Now let me go chill them out before they kill someone." I stepped out of John's room as Dave had begun to slam Carlito against the wall, "Dave,"

"Kitten," he dropped Carlito instantly he scooped me up, "I was worried sick,"

"Dave, I can't breathe,"

"Sorry," he set me gently on the floor, "Where the hell have you been?"

I ran my hand through my hair, "I went to talk to Cena,"

Randy looked at my shirt, "Remind me to set that shirt on fire,"

"Fuck off Orton," I said, "Not tonight,"

"Oooh, somebody's testy," Randy said, "What's wrong, Cena no good in the sack?"

Dave looked at me horrified; "Tell me you didn't sleep with him,"

Four eyes were on me, I'd be damned if I was going to answer him. But at the same time I would _not _lie to Dave.

_Never ask a question you don't want to know the answer to gentlemen, _"What's the matter Dave, jealous?"

"I wouldn't be a smart ass right now if I were you Layla," Dave paced as he counted to ten.

"And _I_ wouldn't be asking questions I don't want the answer to David," I countered, when he said nothing I brushed passed him, "Excuse me,"

Dave grabbed me by my wrist, "Layla, what the hell is the matter with you?"

I peeled my wrist out of his grasp, "I'm tired Dave, I'm going to bed."

I really couldn't bear to look at him really. And not because I had slept with John, it was because I was really wrapping my mind around the concept that I loved Dave and there was really nothing I could do about it.

Randy jogged up to me and whirled me around so quickly I slapped him, "Damn Layla what the hell was that for?"

"Instinct, what do you want Orton?"

"I want to know where you got your bitch pass and when do you want to return it?"

I reached up and slapped him again, "Fuck Layla,"

I pulled him close to me, "Let me be clear Orton, the bitch in me, she's here to stay," I smiled at him and whispered in his ear, "Get used to her,"

Dave came up to separate us, "Enough," he looked at Randy, "head on to bed kid,"

Randy rubbed his face, "Night Layla,"

"Night Randy," I smirked as he walked by me. I looked at Dave holding my hand and immediately snatched it back, "Good night David."

"Layla,"

"What David? I have had a very long night, I'm tired to say the very least. Can we please make this quick?"

"Why are you acting like this? Is this because I wouldn't have sex with you," he looked down at me, "Because if it is--,"

I almost laughed in his face; it was all I could do not to cry. Is that all he thought I wanted from him? Christ, it so wasn't like that.

"Look David," I told him, "this guy I really, really like isn't feeling me the way I'm feeling him, so I'm a little bit on the rebound." I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I pounced on you, that was wrong of me."

"Forgiven,"

"Good," I turned toward my room.

"Kitten," I stopped in my tracks.

"Is tired, it's been a helluva night David. Good night." I proceeded to walk in the direction of my room.

"One question Layla," I sighed deeply, he just doesn't know when to quit. "And then I'll leave you alone,"

I spun around, "What Dave?"

"Do you love him?"

"Who?" I asked as I was caught off guard but I knew full well who he was talking about.

"The guy that's got you all up in arms like this," he walked up to.

I bit my lip, "Yeah," I said softly, "I do."

He bent down and kissed my forehead, "I thought so."

I watched him as he walked down the hall and out of sight. _Now just what in the hell does he mean by that?_

-

When I woke up the next morning I decided that I needed to check my emotions. Layla Tersi had _never_ been what one would call an emotional being over _anyone_. But then again, _I_ had never been what I would call in love with anyone either.

I wonder when it was I realized that Dave had worked his charm and magic on me but that doesn't matter, I'm going to throw myself into this relationship with John, he's a great guy, sexy as hell, hung like a damn gorilla and he makes hella good money. I'm sorry but from the time I met him, the damn boy has had **FUCK ME LAYLA** written all over him and it was high time I started following directions.

As I climbed out of the bed I noticed a note had been slid under my door.

_Hmmmm John, you shouldn't have._

_**Layla**_

**_I've been watching you like you've been watching him. I know him better than he knows himself. Be expecting my call, let's see what develops._**

**_Your Little Helper_**

_Shit, John, you didn't. _I thought, _then who the hell did?_

Just then the phone rang. I nearly jumped out of my skin. _Was it him? And just who the hell was he anyway? I don't play jokes with people._

"Hello?" I said my voice shaking a bit.

"Is this his sexy little Layla?" a distorted voice asked.

"This is Layla," I said trying to betray the fear I felt. "Who are you?"

"That's what I thought." He paused, "I take you found my little note."

I sucked my teeth, "Yeah I found it," I would not let whomever this was intimidate me, that's not what Layla was about. "You're ignoring my question."

"Let's not worry about who I am."

"Oh I'm not worried."

"Why not?"

"Nothing to be worried about. What kind of pussy can't write his name on a note? What's with the "little helper" shit?"

"Well I'm not going to stay on the phone if you're going to talk like that,"

"Like I give a shit?" I asked. This was starting to creep me out and if he never called back well so the hell be it.

"Oh you give a shit," I could tell whoever it was on the other end of the phone was smiling, "trust me. I know who you want; and you need me to get him."

"What is it that you're trying to do here?"

"I'm trying to help you get the man of your dreams."

"And just who would that be?"

"You like to play innocent and stupid. I can see that's one way you've trapped him."

I laughed. "I like bold men baby doll," I said blowing out a tired breath, "I don't like punks. And if this male you're talking about _thinks_ I like him and he's scared to step to me, then he's definitely the latter. Besides, I've never needed help getting a man before,"

"I can assure you he's no punk Layla," he said, "don't get him confused with that little boy you're fucking. You want a solid orgasm; you want a big solid cock inside you. I'm just trying to help you get what you want."

My tongue nearly fell out of my head, who the hell was he knew that John and I had sex? That's number one, number two; the hell was he talking about with this cock? Because he's talking like he's the king of the damn pride. Hell now I'm kind of intrigued. I grin as I think about it, I'm not that damn intrigued though. He was not going to goad me into giving up more information that needed to be given.

"Hmmm, now I know you really don't know me. If you did, you would know if and who I was fucking. Can you call him by name?" He was silent, "You're awfully quiet over there sweets, what's wrong?"

"You're good,"

_You're damned right I am._

"Oh baby, game peeps game, and that reverse psychology shit does not work."

"A worthy opponent I must admit," the voice said.

"Yeah so take that amateur bullshit elsewhere," I let out a bored breath.

I can hear him laughing, "I can see why he likes you like he does,"

"Who?" Now I'm curious.

"Come now, don't play stupid with me Layla, you're so above that."

I snorted, "Whatever, all I know is you are a stalker and a damned pest," I told him, "So put up or shut up."

"You're very bold Layla," he says, then pauses. Could he be at a lost for words?

"What's the matter sweets, cat got your tongue?"

"I have to make sure you're right for my boy," he tells me, "So tell me, how bold are you Layla?"

I'm kind of intrigued I must admit, so I'm as bold as you need me to be sir.

"I'm as bold as he needs me to be. How bold does he need me to be?"

"I'll let him tell you that," my heart is nearly in my throat, I have to listen for things that I wasn't listening for.

"I'm listening," I said as coolly as I can.

"Hello Layla," another voice came, it was just as distorted but there was another cadence to it. One I couldn't catch.

"Hello," I said. "I'm bored."

"Well let's see what we can do to remedy that."

I wracked my brain; I couldn't match the cadence to save my life. The little snot, he's covering his ass.

"So tell me what you look like, what you're wearing, how big your cock is," I started firing off questions, "hell tell me something."

"You're fiery, like a—," he stopped himself. _I wondered what he was going to say._

"Like a what?"

"Never mind that," he said to me, "What are you wearing Layla?"

_Hey, hey, hey, this could get interesting._

"You didn't tell me what I wanted to know sweets,"

"I'm tall, beautiful skin, nice smile, dimples, muscles and trust me I got a cock that should be outlawed."

"Is that right?"

"I don't lie Layla,"

"So what are you wearing Layla?"

"A smile big boy," I said to him.

"I like the way you think Layla,"

"I like the way you sound sexy boy,"

"Good,"

"Now I'm going to tell you what I want to do to you Layla, you listening?"

"I'm all ears big boy,"

"Good, now if I was there I would blindfold you, so you couldn't see,"

"What's up with you and secrets?"

"I'm a very mysterious person,"

"Sounds like you're a punk to me,"

"Layla, you're ruining my perfectly good hard on,"

I giggled, "Sorry there big boy,"

"Now where was I, oh yeah, I would blindfold you so you couldn't see what I was about to do to you. I would first start off by kissing those sexy pouty lips of yours. I cant' tell you how many times I wanted to suck them right off your face or better yet feel them around my rock hard cock,"

"How do you know I would go for that sort of thing?"

"Honey, I know you want me as bad as I want you,"

I rolled my eyes, "You know you seem to know a helluva lot about me and I don't know squat about you except what sounds like a sexy description."

"Layla honey, you always did ask too many questions."

_Holy hell, this person really does know me._

"So relax and enjoy me."

My heart nearly stopped. Those are the same words I said to John. It couldn't be.

"I'm listening."

"So I'm done with your lips, I want to suck on those beautiful breasts of yours, I'm giving each one the pleasure it deserves, then I'm moving down to your navel, it's so cute, but that isn't what you want is it?"

"No," I breathe into the phone.

"Of course not," he says, "you want my tongue to meet that sexy array of moles on the inside of your thigh."

I nearly drop my phone, there aren't many people who know about my birth mark, it's a few moles in the shape of a star.

"Oh stay with me Layla," he breathes huskily, "You with me?"

"I'm with you, who the hell are you?"

"Ah, ah, ah Layla, I'm not done yet, so I lick up your thigh, into your core, touch yourself Layla, are you wet for me?"

"Yes," my voice says before I can get stop it.

"I thought you might be, are you throbbing Layla? Does that pretty little clit want me to touch it?"

"Mmmhhhmmm,"

"Do you want my dick inside you?"

"Yes,"

"Don't you want to cum for me Layla?"

"Yes!" I hiss loudly.

"Good," he says, "That's enough for today. Let's say we do it again, same time, same station." He hung up.

_Son of a bitch!!_


	14. Tease Me

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Miss Shanny Goat. What can I say? The girl is good. Now as for the chappy, well, there's some sexual content…again, hot and bothered.**

**Torque**

Kevin's POV

"So Dave, what is it with you? What's got you so up in arms?"

"I still don't know if she did it,"

"Did what?" he was being infuriating. I wanted to slap him.

"Kevin, keep up with me," he had the audacity to look at me frustrated, "I don't know if Layla slept with John,"

"Oh," I said, "Well what's the big deal?"

Dave's eyes snapped fire, "What's the big deal?"

I shrugged, the girl seemed grown to me. A little young, mind you, but she definitely seemed grown.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Kevin, that girl," Dave shook his head, "She's better then the likes of Cena."

"What do you have against Cena Dave?"

Dave thought about it, in the grand scheme of things, he had nothing against Cena, until _she_ noticed him that day at the club. She had looked at him in this buxom bad girl, let me fuck you backwards kind of way. And while Dave would never admit it, he was jealous.

"I don't have anything against him per se, he's okay I guess. I just don't want kitten dating him. Like I said, she's better than that."

"Okay then maybe I'm asking the wrong question,"

Dave shot his eyebrows up at me, "What?"

"What do you have for her?"

Dave chuckled nervously, "I care about her, and I don't want her to get hurt."

_Yeah and if I believe that you can sell me a condo in Florida._

I shrugged again; Dave was beginning to confuse me. I don't know who he was trying to fool but everyone could see he was gone for this Layla chick. And while I'll admit she's pretty cute I can't get over the feeling that she has an ulterior motive in all of this.

"So how long is this little charade of yours going to last?"

Dave gave me a grin that I must say if women were in the vicinity they'd be throwing their underwear at him, "Until she realizes that Big Boy has all she needs right here."

I laughed at him. He much like the rest of Evolution didn't have much of an ego problem at all. I wondered what his fascination with the new girl was and vice versa because don't think for a second I haven't noticed the way _she_ looks at _him_.

"I hope you've got some patience dude,"

Dave clasped me on the back, "As long as you can hold out, so can I." and with that he left.

I don't know why people feel the need to put me in the mist of their personal business but I'm always happy to help.

-

Layla's POV

As much as I'm freaked about by that phone call, I'm intrigued as well. And this person obviously expects this twisted game to continue. I can't have that. I love Dave and I really like John, I can't do this. Not even _I _juggle that many men.

I went in for a quick shower and came out to Dave sitting on my bed. I let out a squeal and nearly dropped my towel, not that he hadn't seen the goods once before.

"Sorry I scared you Layla,"

"This seems like a pattern Dave,"

Dave smirked at me, "Yeah I guess."

I sat at my vanity and braided my hair, "What can I do for you this morning Dave?"

"You're a mighty flushed kitten," he smirked, "you okay?"

"I just got out of the shower Dave, you're changing the subject," I smiled at him through the mirror, "what's going on with you this morning?"

"Why were you in Cena's room last night?" he asked.

"I've already told you I think he's hot. But I also told you don't be asking questions you don't want to know the answer to."

Dave nodded in seeming understanding, "You're right Layla, I don't want to know the answer to that, besides," he smiled at me, "you're all talk. You don't have the balls to sleep with that boy."

I shrugged coyly, "What can I say? You can see right through me."

He smiled at me again, "I know Kitten,"

"Get dressed; I'll take you to breakfast."

I threw on rhinestone capris, clear rhinestone sandals and a red "I suck" baby tee.

"Kitten," Dave said in a scolding tone.

I looked down at myself and back up at him, "What?"

He smiled and shook his head, "I don't know what I'm going do with you."

I smiled at him, "I can come up with a few ideas,"

"Let's go eat kitten,"

-

Dave and I walked into the restaurant only to be met by Kevin at the door. Got damn it, what in hell? Doesn't he have anything else better to do than to be following me around? I know that isn't fair; after all, there were many WWE superstars scattered throughout the diner but damn did he have to be standing at the door?

"Kevin," Dave shook his hand, "How's it going?"

"It's going," he looked down at me, "Hey Layla,"

"Hey Kevin," I said with a smile, I wouldn't let him make me nervous.

"What are you doing out with this big lug?" Kevin teased giving me a hug, "If you like tall men," he held his arms out, "Hello?"

_Is he for real? Baby I've already had you and while you weren't bad; you weren't all that I needed you to be. Maybe because you were drunk, _I clucked my tongue, _nothing wrong with test driving that again._

"Hmmm," I said checking him out, "not bad. I might have to take you up on that."

"Get real Nash," Dave said pulling me close, "No way you're getting my kitten,"

I looked up at Dave, _now I'm your kitten, huh? Boy I'll tell you, boys never want to play with the toys until the toys belong to someone else._

"Dave, I have to go to the little kitten's room," I smiled at him and then at Nash, "Excuse me a sec gentleman,"

"Go ahead."

I had to get out of that situation; it was just a little bit too intense for me. Anyone could be behind these calls I'm getting. _Anyone._ It could be John, it could be Kevin, it could Randy, or even Dave. When I say it could be anyone, I mean it could be _anyone_. I walked into the bathroom and checking my make up and hair when my cell rang, I looked at it, _unavailable, _odd.

"Hello,"

"Miss me?" the distorted voice asked.

_Shit. Speak of the damned devil and POOF he will appear._

"About as much as I can miss a root canal," I told him, "What do you want?"

"Layla honey you don't sound happy to hear from me,"

"You're sharp," I said dryly. I looked behind me to the couch in the ladies room. I sat down, "Do you need something?"

"Do I need a reason to talk to you?"

I gave a bored sigh, "Uh yeah,"

He clucked his tongue, "Layla you wound me,"

_That's not all I'm going to do if you don't quit bothering me_, "What do you want hon?"

"You," he said simply.

"Not on the market," I said studying my freshly done acrylic nails.

"Oh come now Layla, don't lie. You haven't' dated anyone since coming here."

"Where is here?"

"Why the WWE of course," he snickered, "I'm watching you,"

_He's watching me._

"Oh yeah, then where am I?"

"Oh come now Layla," he said, "I watch your every move. So are you going to come out of the rest room or do I have to come in there after you?"

"You don't have the balls," I said nervously. I was tempting danger here; I needed not to bait the damn tiger.

"I want you Layla," he drawled.

"Join the club, we've got T-shirts."

I could hear the volume of music slowly rise, "Layla, do you like this song?"

_We can do it nice and slow_

"The hell are you talking about?" I said, "I don't' hear a song,"

_Six o'clock it's getting dark  
And do all alone  
So dim the lights, lock the door  
Baby, come on_

"Layla, you're lying to me again,"

_'Cuz I've waited for this moment  
For so long  
I don't want just anybody  
_

"I don't lie," I said.

_Who wants to get it on  
I don't think that I can hold my feelings  
Back no more  
So baby, please stop  
Ooh, it's getting hot  
Girl, you better not  
_

"Layla, I think you're a tease," he snickered, "sitting there in your little "I suck" tee."

My mouth nearly hit the floor, "Say what?"

_Why you always wanna tease me_

I don't wanna waste no time  
So bring your body close to mine  
We can do it nice and slow  
And easy  


"Layla, you know I want you, why are you such a tease?"

_(I don't wanna waste)  
I don't wanna waste no time  
So baby, just let it all unwind  
_

"Me a tease?" I asked, "You're the one sitting there calling someone from anonymous numbers. You don't even have the balls to tell me who you are."

"What's the mystery in that?"

_Girl, don't tease me_

Well it's time  
Let your mind  
Blow the horn  
Come a little closer baby  
Don't be afraid  
Let me show you the way to my love  
Come on  


"I don't need any mystery in my life honey," I told him standing up. "I'm hanging up,"

_  
'Cuz I need somebody  
do love me all night long  
I don't want just anybody  
Who wants to get it on  
(I don't wanna waste no time)  
I don't think that I can hold my feelings  
Anymore  
_

"Layla are you wet again?"

I stopped before I hit the door, "What?"

_So baby, please stop  
Ooh, it's getting hot  
_

"I think I speak pretty clearly Layla," he said, "I asked if you were wet,"

_Girl you better not   
Why you always wanna tease me  
_

"Fuck you," I said, "I don't need this shit,"

_  
I don't wanna waste no time  
(why you wanna tease)  
Don't tease me  
_

"Layla, don't you want me to taste you," he drawled softly, "Touch yourself, I'll bet you're wet,"

_(No)  
We can do it nice and slow  
_

"I'm not doing this with you anymore," I said.

"Sure you don't," he teased me, "Yes you do."

_(I don't understand)  
Why you wanna tease  
(I don't understand)  
_

I locked the door to the bathroom, "Let's get this over with."

_Tease, tease me  
I don't wanna waste no time  
Why you wanna tease, don't tease me  
_

"That's not how I want you to address this," he sighed, "Now close your eyes I want you to picture something,"

_Girl, don't tease me   
(tease me, tease me)  
_

I gave a huff because while I didn't want to be, I was intrigued, "I'm listening,"

_  
I don't wanna waste no time  
So bring your body close to mine  
_

"I want you to picture me in that bathroom with you," he said, "imagine me with your legs over my shoulders; I'm pushing my tongue inside you. You're pulling my hair because I won't let you cum, don't you want to cum Layla?"

_(tease me)  
We can do it nice and slow  
And easy  
(don't tease me, baby)  
_

"Yeah," I choked out.

"Yeah you want to cum baby, but I won't let you. I want to taste you, I want to take my time,"

_I don't wanna waste no time  
Baby, just let it all unwind  
_

Just then the phone beeped in, I turned over my phone and looked at the display, "This is important, I have to go,"

"No sweet Layla, you want to cum,"

_Girl, don't tease me_

"I got to go," I told him shakily.

"Mmmm, but Layla, you taste so sweet, and you're so wet."

"I have to go," I told him again. I squeeze my legs together because my core was throbbing.

"Go little one, go to your little men," he said, "I'm the only one that knows that you want,"

I hung up, sweating visibly. Well I guess I can emliminate Dave, he can't be in two places at once. I thought about it, but he would be the only one that knew all that he did, besides one other person: KEVIN.


	15. Dreams to Reality

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Randysdymond06 because it's been a while since I had a review like that. Caution…smokin…

Kevin's POV

Layla came out of the bathroom looking as if she had seen a damn ghost. I sat at the table with Dave and I almost jumped up to help her down. She looked at Dave and me like we were something out of night of the living dead.

"Layla, kitten, are you okay?" Dave asked her. He looked at me, I looked back and we both knew what the other was thinking: This shit has to stop.

"Layla, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said. Her voice was dead.

"Nothing hell," Dave pulled her down into the booth, "Now you tell me what's going on,"

Layla looked as if she might cry, "I have been getting these weird phone calls," Dave and I exchanged looks, "he's watching me," she said, looking around, "he's here."

"Layla," I said, "did he say what he wanted?"

"He says he likes me," she shrugged, "there's two of them. One talks to me about the other."

"Layla, how long has this been going on?" Dave asked.

"Since this morning," she said quietly. "I'm scared. I don't know who this person is but they know a helluva lot about me. Even about my birth mark,"

"So where's this birthmark?" I asked.

"On the inside of my thigh," she said with her head down.

"That means this person has seen you naked," Dave said, "that narrows it down at least."

I wasn't sure if Dave was being sarcastic or not but I did know this, Layla was shook up as hell over these phone calls. The look in this girl's eyes gave me the first real glimpse into who she really was. That was enough to break any man's heart.

"It's going to be okay kitten," Dave said dragging the frightened girl into the wall of his chest. You talk about a situation that had gotten _way_ out of control.

"Layla you don't recognize the voice?" I asked. This was most important to me. I didn't need there to be a single shred of recognition on her part.

She just shook her head, "No, it's distorted. I tried to catch the cadence but I can't."

"What kinds of things does he say to you?" Dave asked Layla.

"Well it started with this," Layla handed Dave a note who in turn handed it to me.

_**Layla**_

_**I've been watching you like you've been watching him. I know him better than he knows himself. Be expecting my call, let's see what develops.**_

_**Your Little Helper**_

Well this begs the question as to just who in the hell it is she's been watching and who had been watching her that closely. I looked at Dave again; he was rocking the terror-stricken girl back and forth.

"Who you been watching Layla?"

For the first time since she had been sitting at the table did I see fury flash in her eyes, "What the fuck do you mean?"

"Kitten,"

"No Dave," Layla narrowed her eyes at me, "are you suggesting that I have attracted these perverts to me on purpose?"

Dave immediate looked at me, "Kitten, I don't think that's what Kevin is suggesting,"

Layla jumped up in my face, "The hell," she hissed. "If that isn't what he's suggesting I would sure like to know what in the hell he is suggesting,"

"Kitten, have a seat," Dave tried to pull Layla back down but I was looking at her. It was the first time that I noticed Layla's skin complexion and the first time I noticed how deep her eyes were. I shook my head, now I knew I was losing my mind. "Kevin,"

"No Layla, that isn't what I meant, I meant if you had a crush on someone maybe these morons know about it and are trying to mess with you. It might be the person himself."

Layla never thought about that, "I'm sorry Kevin; I wound a little tight is all."

Dave tightened his hands into fist, "Cena,"

-

Layla's POV

I knew good and hell well John didn't have anything to do with this. And I wasn't exactly sure I liked the looks Kevin was starting to give me. I won't let me guard down around anyone and just because I was shaken up didn't mean that these two weren't still under heavy suspicion.

"Dave relax," I told him, "You're just looking for a reason to put your hands on him,"

"If he's the one fucking with your head then he deserves to have my damn fist down his throat and my foot in his ass."

"Relax Dave," Kevin said, "just chill. Layla, what would you like to have done about this?"

This question required a deep amount thought because on one hand I was intrigued by the calls on the other, the asshole scared the shit out of me.

"I don't know Kevin," I told him, "What can be done about it?"

"The next time they call I want to hear some of the things they say to you," Dave said, "maybe I can catch something you're to shaken up to hear,"

I just nodded; I slowly decided to scratch Dave off my list, why would he offer to listen to the phone calls if it were him or if he had anything to do with it. He couldn't be at two different places the same time, he wasn't _that_ good.

"Now order something to eat and relax, I would never let anything happen to you,"

I knew he was telling the truth, but I got the feeling there was nothing he or I could do about this until the callers either revealed themselves or gave up.

-

David and I spent the entire day together. It made it awfully difficult to catch wind of John that way. I mean for a while there I thought Dave and I were joined at the hip.

"Dave, I think I'm okay now," I said as he walked me back into my room after the show.

"The hell," he said, "I think I'll stay the night,"

"Anyone staying the night in this room must give up some dick," I said without thinking. _Shit!_

"Kitten," he chuckled, "your mouth,"

"Hey, you guys did it."

He shook his head, "I'm going to take a shower,"

"Mmmhmmm," I said and laid down. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, it had been a helluva day.

_Dave walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. His hair was dripping wet; the water was running off his body._

"_What," Layla said, "you didn't bother to towel off before you came dripping onto my floor."_

"_Layla, why don't you stop fronting?"_

"_I beg your pardon," Layla said with a haughty laugh, "I think you had better get dressed big boy,"_

"_I have a better idea," he said coming closer to the bed where Layla was._

"_Oh really," she said, "Well had it better involve clothes in some shape, fashion or form."_

"_Oh it does," he said, "it involves removing yours."_

_Layla's eyes grew wide as he placed over eyes, he bent down and whispered in her ear, "I am a very mysterious person,"_

_Layla's heart went into over drive, that's the same thing that guy said to her, the exact same thing, and in the exact same way. Oh my God._

_Dave kissed her on the mouth, slowly, letting his tongue dart between her lips, "You don't know how long I've waited to do that,"_

"_I got a pretty good idea," she said breathlessly._

_Dave gave her a smile that she could only name pure sex as he moved from her lips to her neck, he took his time, slow sensual kisses down the side of her neck. He removed her shirt and took a sharp breath._

"_Damn," he palmed one of her breasts in his hand, "perfect."_

_Layla couldn't do anything past look at the ceiling, she couldn't believe she was allowing him to do this. And what's worse, she couldn't believe she was actually enjoying it. Dave looked at her watching her face as he took a nipple into his mouth. Layla arched her back into him, circling her arms around his head to cradle him to her chest. The feel of his hot mouth and wet tongue on the sensitive bud was almost enough to make her orgasm right there._

"_Uh uh," he said, wiggling out of her grasp, "I'm not done."_

_**I'll just bet you aren't**. Layla thought to herself._

"_I just love your navel," he said as he dipped his tongue into it. Layla wiggled on the bed, she needed some form of release. Her sex was throbbing with wanting him and he was making her suffer while enjoying every second. "Layla, you're going to have to keep still or I'm going to have to stop."_

_Layla thought she was going to damn near lose her mind, stay still. It was like asking a man that was walking across hot coals not to hop around. "Okay,"_

_He skipped over her middle complete licking and kissing his way up her thighs, "There's that sexy ass birth mark that haunts me in my sleep." He lapped his tongue across it, causing Layla to lock her legs around his head. "Layla,"_

"_I'm sorry," she whimpered. She thought she would go crazy, her body was tense and tight._

"_You want to come, don't you Layla?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Hmm," he said and sucked on the opposite thigh, "you don't know how much I want you girl,"_

"_I have a pretty good idea," she whimpered._

"_You're wet for me, aren't you Layla?"_

"_Hell yes," she screamed._

"Layla," Dave shook me to consciousness, "wake up kitten,"

"Shit," I wiped my forehead. I was soaked.

"Must've been one helluva dream kitten,"

"You have no idea."

_It's you. _I thought. It makes sense. I smiled at him, _you slick bastard you._


	16. End of an Era

This relationship with John was going to have to be treated with some finesse. Though I wasn't romantically involved with Dave per se I felt like I was cheating on him by seeing John. I don't know how I got that cockamamie thought in my mind but you know how finicky we females can get when we're feeling someone.

Dave was lying across my bed watching an episode of "Flava of Love" when the urge to be with John saturated my senses. As fine as Dave looked lying there with no shirt on and a pair of slacks I needed easy, non committed sex and I was sure in the hell wasn't going to get it here.

"I need some air," I said to him, "I'm going out,"

He jumped up and tried to throw on a shirt, "I'll come with,"

I kissed his nose, "I got this one sweetheart,"

"You're going to see him, aren't you?"

"Going to see who?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You know who I'm talking about," Dave said with a little hurt smile, "You're going to see Cena,"

"Yeah, I am," I told him, "is there a problem with that?"

"No," Dave said quietly, "Just,"

"Just what Dave?" I asked feeling like a first class heel, "what?"

"Just don't be gone too long," he said, "We've got that signing tomorrow."

"I won't be. I just want to see him, have a few drinks."

"Right," he said lying across the bed.

I will just be damned. I watched him do whatever he wanted to do whenever he wanted to do it with whoever he wanted to do it with and now that Layla is getting a little piece of the action he's all shocked and shaken.

"See you later David," I said and left out of the room. I ran in to Carlito on the way down the hall, "Hey, C."

"What's up sweetheart," he said in his deep Latin accent.

"Where's Cena?"

"Down in the bar where I left him," Carlito said with a crooked grin.

"My man," I gave Carlito a high five, "got to love ya."

"Hey man," he said, "I'm Carlito,"

I just laughed as I headed to the elevator, a good stiff drink would do me good right now. I saw his form sitting on the bar by himself, drinking his usual, a Heineken. I smiled, that's my boy. I went up to him and rubbed his chest from behind, "Hey there big boy,"

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to take your hands off of Mr. Cena," the bartender said.

"I think we'll leave that up to Mr. Cena," I leaned in close enough to stick my tongue in his ear, "What do you say big boy, you going to let me buy you a drink?"

"I'm having a Heineken," he said still not turning around.

"You heard the man," I told the bartender, "and I'll have a blow job,"

John about spit his beer clear across the bar, "You want a say what?"

"Oh come on John, we had those the first day we met, remember?" I looked at the bartender, "Don't tell me you don't know what one is,"

"I know what it is; I'm just not so sure it's a drink."

"It's a drink, trust me." the bartender looked at me as if I was turning orange in front of him, "Oh for fucks sake, come on, it's easy, Kahlua, British Irish Cream and a little whipped cream on top."

"That's how I usually like my blow jobs,"

"What are you doing here Orton?"

"Just wondered if you've seen big Dave,"

"Yeah I've seen him," I told him, "Call his cell,"

"Did," Randy informed me, "Can't get him."

"Maybe that means he doesn't want to be gotten," I said as I did my behind the back shot trick, "Why don't you leave the man alone?"

"Layla, can I see you for a second?" Randy said pulling me by the arm.

"Randy move it or lose it,"

"What?"

"Take your hands off me or I'm going to rip out your spine and beat you with it,"

"Are you fuckin' Cena?"

"Uhm, none of your business,"

"Uhm, all of my business when you're affecting Evolution like you are,"

"Since when does who I fuck in private have anything to do with what we do on screen?"

"Since now,"

I nodded understandingly, "I get it,"

"Good,"

"Consider this my resignation,"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're not stupid, I quit," I said and walked back over to John, "Let's get out of here,"

John put down his beer, "You want to tell me what that was about?"

"Not really," I told him, "Can we just go?"

"Come on baby girl, let's go,"

"Layla wait," Randy said.

"Fuck you Orton, get out of my way,"

"Layla,"

-

John and I lay in a sweaty heap once more, damn but the boy was gifted, "Baby girl what do you mean you quite Evolution?"

"Do you really talk about 4 other grown men after sex?"

He nudged me playfully, "Stop,"

"Randy felt like our relationship was threatening to Evolution," I shrugged, "which was just as well because I wanted to split Evolution anyway,"

"What? Why?"

"I'm a DX fan," I told him simply.

John chuckled, "Me too,"

I climbed up on top of him, "How much?"

"How much what?"

"How much of a DX fan are you?"

"Well let me just say this, I have just 2 words for you,"

I took him in my hands, "I'm way ahead of you,"

To hell with Randy, Dave, and the rest of those oversexed, over paid pretty boys. I got a good thing going with John, why would I fuck that up?


	17. SUCK IT!

A/N: I'm adding a member to DX. I've always loved Kevin Nash and that's why he's in this particular fic.

"_This is Layla,"_

_**We in the car, we ride slow **_

"_Sorry I can't come to the phone right now,"_

_**We doin' things that the girls don't do **_

"_But if you know anything about me,"_

_**The boys stare, we smile back **_

"_There must be a reason I'm not taking your call,"_

_**All my girls in the rainbow Cadillac's, yeah **_

"_So leave it after the tone," Beep_

"Kitten, this is David. Call me as soon as you get this message, it's important."

I erased the message as soon as I got it. I said I quit and that's what the fuck I meant. No amount of sweet talk was going to change that. Randy just pushed me over the fucking edge. Who is he to tell me I can't fuck the blue out of John's eyes if I wanted to? No fucking body that's who. And I'm going to make sure he knows that.

The phone rang again, no doubt another member of Evolution, but like I said, I was done with the likes of them. I looked down at the caller I.D. and it was Paul, for some reason I was drawn to answer that call. Don't ask me why, I just was.

"Hello?"

"I'm ready, meet Shawn and I in the bar in twenty minutes." He hung up.

Oh fuck yes, I told John I was a DX fan to the end! Hell yes,

-

Kevin's POV

I watched as the nanny brought Terry into the arena. I couldn't wait to get him hooked up with everyone and show off my beautiful son. His skin had gotten darker, taken on more of a Latin look that Mediterranean and his eyes shined greener than ever. He was quite honestly the most beautiful child I'd ever seen.

"Terry!" Paul exclaimed as my 3 year old son launched himself into his godfather's arms.

"Hi Uncle Paul,"

"Hey kid, you taking care of daddy for me?" the little boy shook his head, "Shawn, where's Layla?"

"She'll be back shortly, why?"

"I want her to take Terry here to get some snacks," Paul bent down to Terry again, "Wouldn't you like that?"

"Let the nanny take him," I suggested. For some reason I was just a little uneasy about Layla being around Terrence.

"Oh, okay," Paul said looking at me strangely.

I couldn't explain it; she just didn't seem like the nurturing type. She reminded me of the type of woman that even if she did have children she would dump them off on their father or some silly shit. I just caught bad vibes off her. The nanny came in to take Terry to catering and it gave Shawn, Paul and I an opportunity to talk.

"So let me get this straight," I said to the two of them, "She wants me to join in the resurrection of Degeneration X." Shawn and Paul nodded in unison, "Why?"

"Because I see potential in you, that's why," Layla answered me as she walked into the room, "Sorry boys, am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all Lay," Shawn said, "have a seat. I know you can explain this to big Kev better than we can,"

"I most certainly can," I turned my attention to Kevin, "DX is going to be huge. The fans are going to love it, between you, Shawn and Paul being as gorgeous as you all are, you're going to pull a strong fan female fan base."

"Female fan base?" Kevin asked.

"Well, as it pertains to the men, you have a helluva fan base. I just intend to add to it. Now I can't promise you I can be as bad ass as Joanie or that Jade Scorpion will be able to fuck men up the way Chyna did. But I will get you a helluva lot of opportunities; just ask my former charge Dave Batista,"

"She's telling the truth Kev, Layla is ruthless."

"You're damned right I am," I looked at Kevin, "What do you say Big Sexy, are you DX material?"

-

Triple H was taking on the entire Spirit Squad. Four male cheerleaders that was about as queer as a five two dollar bills as far as I was concerned. It was time.

Shawn came running down to the ring like a bat out of hell, he and Shawn cleaned house of the Spirit bitches.

**Break It Down!**

Out steps Kevin first and then me, I'm dressed in a Degeneration X Tee that I've tied behind my back and a pair of low rise jeans. Kevin wore a Degenerate 69 jersey. Each one of us held a DX tee shirt in our hands for the other two members. We tossed Shawn and Paul a t shirt as they quickly slipped them over their heads.

"Are you seeing this King?" J.R. shouted, "We're witnessing the reunion of Degeneration X."

"You see before The Game Triple H, The Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels, Big Sexy Kevin Nash, and The Huntress Jade Scorpion. We are Degeneration X. And if you're not down with that, we've got two words for you,"

**SUCK IT!!!!**

**Short chapter I know. But I just wanted to get this out the way so we can get to the good shit.**


	18. Wild Guesses

A/N: And now the moment you've all been asking for and wondering about…

Kevin's P.O.V.

Layla walked back into the locker room laughing her ass off. She was so proud of herself for pulling off the reunion of a wrestling lifetime. Hell I was proud to be apart of it, I would be a bullshit lie to say that I wasn't. After she entered the locker room she was so silent that it was almost as if she had seen a ghost.

"Lay, what's the matter hon?" Shawn asked.

Layla looked at Terrence and it was if the mere presence of him was enough to make her sick.

"Layla, did you eat something bad?" Paul asked her.

She didn't answer him either. She just kept staring at Terry like he was going to bite her or something.

"Layla?" That was my gruff voice added to the concern, "he won't bite you. I guarantee it."

Hearing my voice was enough to snap her out of whatever held her hostage by the presence of my son, "No, uhm, it wasn't that. It's just that, well he's just so beautiful. He caught me off guard." She looked at me, "Is he yours?"

"Yeah," I said studying her. I couldn't put my finger on it but something told me that she already knew that he was my son. My question was why she was so shocked and shaken upon seeing him. The girl looked like she was in the middle of the village of the damned.

"Wow," she bent down to his level, "What's your name little guy?"

"Terwy," Terry answered looking down at the teddy bear in his. I heard her light giggle at his pronunciation of his name. "What's your name?"

"Hi Terry, I'm Layla," she says, "How are you?"

"Fine," Terry says not looking her in the eye.

"That's good," she said, "what's your friend's name?"

"Teddy," he said.

"I used to have a teddy," she told him.

For the first time Terry looked up into her eyes, "Weally?"

She smiled at him again, "Yeah. He was white and as big as you are," her voice was exaggerated as she watched Terry's facial expressions change drastically.

"Damn Kev," Paul whispered, "If I didn't know any better,"

"But you do," I said quietly, "so don't even finish that sentence."

But the truth was I didn't know better. Looking at Layla's tanned complexion against Terry's, her dark green eyes against his and that dimple in his cheek he could swear that Layla Tersi had bore his child.

-

I had never been so glad to be out of a room in my life. When I first walked into the room I thought someone had sucked all the oxygen out of the damned room. I laid eyes on that little boy and without being told I knew he was my son. Three years later and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I had bore and abandoned my own flesh and blood for the sake of my career. I sit in my room now thinking about it and I wondered if I would make the same decision. Hell yes I would've. Nothing is going to stop me from my goal and if that meant that Terry had to be a casualty then so be it.

The phone rang, again it was _unavailable. _Not this shit again. Not now.

"Talk fast; I'm really not in the mood for this shit tonight." I snapped as I answered the phone.

"Layla, Layla, Layla," he said into the phone. "You were every man's fantasy out there tonight."

"Glad to know it," I said bored already, "That's what they pay me for."

"Oh I'm sure there's more to the reason that they pay you."

"Not a whole lot. But I'm pretty sure that you didn't call me to discuss why Vince McMahon has signed me to his payroll. What do you want? Want me to touch myself? You want to jerk off in my ear?" I was edgy and letting him get the best of me, "Whatever it is let's get this show on the road because I'm not having a good night."

"Aww, why? What happened?"

"None of your damned business." I snapped. "Look sweets, I'm bored with the likes of you so either have the balls to tell me who you and your little mystery friend are or don't call my phone any more deal?"

"Aw, Layla, I'm having too much fun as is,"

"Being a bitch?" I asked. "You're having more fun being a bitch?" I shrugged, "I'm told it's the only way to be sometimes."

"Layla you wound me,"

"And you bore me. Later," I said hanging up my phone.

I don't know what part of I was _not_ in the mood for that shit he didn't understand but I can almost guarantee he got the point now. I lay back and looked at the ceiling, when did someone start playing my game? When did a man get better than me? This is getting fucked up and I need to take a break from it before it breaks me. There was a knock on my door that snapped me out of my thoughts, "Who is it?"

"It's me kitten, we need to talk."

_Shit_, I thought to myself, _he is the **last** person I need to be facing right now. I can only deal with so much at one given time and damn it I just ran across my abandoned son._

"David, I really don't feel very well right now,"

"This is urgent Layla, and don't make me come in there."

_Jesus, he was relentless when he wanted something. Always had been, one of the things I liked about him._

"Come in David," I said opening the door for him, "What's with the sudden intrusion?"

"I told you we need to talk,"

"I know and if it's about DX,"

He held up a hand, "No, I'm glad you set up your future because after what I tell you," he paused.

"Jesus Dave, you act like you're dying."

"Not exactly," he said.

I began to panic, "Then what exactly?"

"I'm being transferred to SmackDown!" he said to me.

For the second time in less than 3 hours I felt myself being deprived of oxygen. Transferred? I couldn't see the love of my animal whenever I felt like it? Transferred? I couldn't make him drinks and bullshit him about being 18 years older than me? Oh my God, he said transferred.

"Layla, I--,"

"When?" I said cutting him off. I didn't want to hear any sappy ass excuses as to why, I just wanted to know when.

"Next week,"

"Have fun," I said getting up and sitting at my vanity.

"Layla,"

"David, I'm tired okay?"

"Okay," he got off the bed to leave.

I turned sharply on my stool, "I do have one question for you though,"

"I'm listening," he said turning to face me.

"When were you going to tell me that you and Kevin were my mystery callers?" I asked arching one perfectly arched eyebrow.

"That depends," he said with a mad hatter's grin.

"On?"

"On when you were going to Kevin you're the mother of his kid," he said and left the room.

I sank to my knees…_Oh my God!_


	19. Dirty Layla

I was almost sick on the floor after he left. I just sat there on the middle of the floor hugging my knees to my chest. How in the hell did we get here? How? Answer me that! When did I become the manipulated instead of the manipulator? I cried for a while, I was screwed. If Kevin knew I bore Terrence it could ruin my career and damn it I have worked to got damn hard to get this far and I've got further to go.

I sat on the floor silently for a long while trying to figure out how he would know that I was Terrence's mother. I didn't think that the boy favored me that much. Kevin had green eyes too. Granted they weren't as dark as mine but he had them. And sure Terrence's complexion was a little darker than Kevin's but that could've been the result of any Black, Hispanic, hell Asian female Kevin had fucked over the years. I couldn't wrap my head around it. How the hell could've he have picked Layla Tersi out of the millions of women in the world?

God, this big lanky bastard!! He didn't even stay to find out my answer.

Then I thought of something and a smile crept across my mouth.

_You son of a bitch!! You thought you could outwit me. _David didn't stick around to see my reaction. My face was stoic throughout the entire exchange. David had already admitted to being my mystery caller, I hadn't admitted to shit.

_You thought you'd goad me into admitting it, you don't know shit_.

This was their little way of manipulating the situation, just like when the crank caller wanted me to admit who I was fucking at the moment. I smiled. If he'd known anything, he'd have stuck around and if Kevin knew he'd be the one in my room making the accusations. I smiled harder as I sat down to wipe the tears from my face, don't fuck with the mistress honey. I am _not_ to be fucked with!!

I wiped the tears from my face and applied a little simple make up to my face. I took off my DX t-shirt and slipped on a shirt that was backless and dipped down to my waist in the front, accessorizing with a pair of extremely form fitting boot cut slacks and a pair of four inch boots. Oh motherfucker, it's on!

-

Kevin's POV

"Do you think she fell for it?" I asked Dave. I was damn near frantic. If Layla was manipulative enough to conduct something like abandoning a child, be damned if she was amateur enough to fall for what we had in mind.

Dave shrugged, "I don't know. I left her alone to think about it."

I ran my hand through my hair. I really just wanted to scare her. See if she would confess to being Terry's mother. You know how women are, if you scare them bad enough they'll tell you damn near anything.

"Did you see her face?"

Dave looked at me. I could tell by the look on his face that he hadn't bothered. Cocky son of a bitch. David thought if he flashed that panty dropping grin that women would come a running, and even though I had my suspicions about Layla feeling Dave in that way, I think that if I had presented her with irrefutable evidence she would find a way out of it.

"No, but trust me, the Layla I know would be out partying if she wasn't. It would be her way of blowing me off,"

I flipped up my phone, "Paul you seen Layla?"

"Yeah, I just saw her." Paul tsked, "Damn, if I wasn't a married man,"

"I beg your pardon?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Layla comes strutting past me in an outfit that Jennifer Lopez would be afraid to pull off; you hear what I'm saying?"

"She tell you where she was headed?"

"No, she didn't but I wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't rustled up some of the divas and go whore hopping."

"You mean club hopping?" I asked him.

He chuckled a bit, "You didn't see how that girl was dressed,"

I hung up my phone. _Shit!_ My one shot at figuring out why Terry freaked that girl out like he had. I looked over at my bed; Terry was curled up with Teddy in hand. How could someone want to abandon this child?

"Paul says your girl is out there dressed in her finest 'fuck me' gear and getting ready to paint the town red." Dave's eyes said it all. He looked as if he had been sucker punched. I knew then that they had been played. This Layla girl wasn't who she appeared to be and she damn sight wasn't a damn amateur. Here's the problem, the boys loved Layla. They loved what she was doing for their careers. How was I going to intervene in that?

-

Layla

I've never seen so many sets of eyes getting ready to roll out of their sockets. I was loving it. Fuck a David Batista! Love can only get you so far dude, hell at this rate, fuck a Kevin Nash and to hell with me being a mother!!

I was out to club hop and do my thing. I asked a couple of my girls to go with me. So Torrie, Christy, Lisa and Trish decided to tag along. Lisa couldn't figure out what to wear, but she and I are built the same so I let her borrow a skintight black dress.

"Layla!"

"What?" I asked her, "Girl, let them cheeks hang." I smiled

"Yeah Li," Torrie said, "You don't seem to have a problem with it on screen." And it was true, Lisa was built like a brick shit house and her on-screen character Victoria showed off that ass righteously.

Lisa was actually kind of shy, odd, but true, "Guys, are you sure?"

"Oh honey, I'm sure. Let's do the damn thing ladies." I said leading the group down the hall.

"Layla Tersi, bring your ass here."

"Who died and made him your father Lay?" Trish asked.

"Keep walking so I'm not forced to go back there and fuck him up!" I hissed.

"Layla, don't make me come after you,"

"I'll tell you what," I told the girls, "He can walk over here, but you can bet for damned sure he's limping back."

The girls giggled, but I was serious as heart failure. Consequences be damned, if he came this way I had something for his ass, and his testicles too for that matter.

"Okay Layla," Dave said finally, "You win. Just let me talk to you."

"I'm going to the club now Davey hon," I told him, "Catch me when I come back."

The club had an old school Michael Jackson hit on when we walked in the club. We all screamed like a bunch of sorors at Greek week. There we were, five of the hottest WWE divas dancing in the middle of the club to "Dirty Diana" and "The Way You Make Me Feel" by Michael Jackson. And I mean we were dancing, I watched Lisa 'drop it like it was hot' about four times before I damn near went into shock.

"Maybe the song should be called 'Dirty Lisa'," I yelled in her ear as I bent over making my ass clap against this guy dancing behind me.

"No, it should definitely be called 'Dirty Layla,'"

"I concur," Christy slurred.

"Ah shut up whore," I laughed at Christy, "You probably can't even spell concur right now."

"You damn right," she swung her curtain of pretty red hair, "and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I think Layla is going to fall out of her top," Torrie said.

"Nope Tor, I think one wardrobe malfunction is all we need hon," I told her referring to the fact that we had to safety pin the strap to her cami.

"Fuck you," she laughed.

"Hey, I'm drunk enough to," I shouted back.

I was having the best time. I was slowly becoming the Layla I was before all this shit between Dave and I went down. How stupid of me to think I could trust a man. No matter how sweet he seemed. But he was about to see the kind of woman he was fighting with. Funny he nick named me 'kitten' because he was definitely going to see the claws come out. Lisa was right, the song should've been named 'Dirty Layla'.


	20. Stripped

A/N: This is a very light chapter...I thought with all the tension surrounding Dave, Kevin and Layla right now...we deserved another break...

Kevin

Layla had been walking around like she was the shit for the better part of about a month. No one could get through to that girl. She was walking around, keeping a DX t shirt on at all times. I think the message she sent was loud a clear, she personified what DX really stood for; except for us it was gimmick, for her this was real life.

"How's kitten doing?" Dave asked me.

"She's running a damn rampage," I told him, "what do you think?"

"Is she really that bad?" Dave cringed.

"Well let's just say this; you remember that sweet little kitten you think you left?"

"Yeah," Dave was starting to feel queasy thinking of the innocent Layla he had met a year ago.

"The claws are out and absolutely no one is safe from her wrath."

"Jesus," Dave blew out a breath, "um, is she still seeing Cena?"

I blew out another breath, if he considered "seeing" always having her tongue jammed down his damn throat then, yeah.

"Define 'seeing'?" I said.

"So she is screwing him huh?" Dave sounded downcast.

"Did you have your suspicions before you left?"

"Kinda," Dave ran his hand through his hair.

"What's the big deal Dave, the girl is half your age."

"I told you, she deserves better."

"And by that you mean she deserves you." I said.

"Could you get any better?" Dave smirked on his end.

"Shut up Dave," I joked. "Are you coming to the super show next week?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Then I'll see you next week," I said looking up just in time to see Layla come flouncing into the room. "I have to go, the queen has returned."

"Tell her I said hello. See you soon."

"Alright dude later." I pushed the END button on my cell phone and tucked it back into my pocket, "Hey Layla,"

"Hello Kevin," she said to me. Her tone was sweet, innocent; as were her eyes. Her attire never bordered on sleazy, she was demurely sexy. Even when she had her brazen moments and lately those seemed to be often, she has a fun sex appeal to her.

I was not to be deterred. There was something about Layla, something he couldn't put his finger on. He wasn't on board with her the way the rest of the locker room seemed to be. He guessed it was because of the fact that he still held on to the cockamamie notion that she was his son's mother. He regretted him and David's little scheme involving Terrence as it was but even further when I saw the tears in those green eyes of hers.

"_How could I?" she choked, "How could you?"_

"_Of all the bullshit I've ever heard you say," Paul had yelled at me. Shawn held a sniffling Layla._

"_Look at her Paul, just look," I told him. I was convinced._

"_Yes Kevin, look at her," Shawn said as he stroked Layla's back, "She is absolutely terror stricken."_

_And even I had to admit that she did. She looked scared to death, "But she has green eyes and dark skin," I told them, "Look at her," I said again. _

"_Do you know how many women have green eyes and dark skin?" Paul looked at me._

"_I just want to know what's going on." Layla said quietly. "I don't understand." She looked up at me with those sad green eyes, "Why would you accuse me of such a thing?"_

"_Kevin's son was abandoned as a newborn," Shawn whispered, "he just wants to find his mother."_

_Layla's gasp was so sharp that I put my hand to my chest to see if I had been cut, "My God, that poor little beautiful child." Her tears came down a little harder, still quiet and cute._

"_Do you have any children Layla?"_

_She looked at me, her green eyes piercing holes into my skull, "I lost my child." She said simply and that made me stop the entire conversation._

_I felt like a jack ass immediately, "Layla, I--,"_

"_Kevin,"_

"_No Layla, I'm sorry. I can understand if you don't want to work with me anymore." I was kicking my self in the ass the whole time._

"_Don't worry about it," she sniffled one last time and walked to the door, "I'll see you guys in the gym bright and early tomorrow," she looked me in the eye, "All of you."_

I shook my head, after all of that you would think I would trust her. She let me see genuine emotion, but something was gnawing away at my gut. What if she was bullshitting us? What if I was just on some wild crusade? I shook my head, who the hell knew what was going on these days?

-

I wish to hell that there were Academy Awards for real life acting. The way I had them fools eating out of the palm of my hand after Kevin accused me of being Terrence's mother was nothing short of amazing. And when he asked me if I had kids, I looked at him and in a stroke of pure genius I told him, "I lost my child,"

Hmm, I'm kind of excited about the Raw and SmackDown super show next week. It'll give me a chance to see David. I haven't seen him much lately because, well I'll be honest, I'm avoiding him. It still stings, even though no harm came of it, that he accused me of being the mother of Kevin's baby. Why would he go with such a cock and bull story such as that? Even if it is true?

"David says hello," Kevin told me, "_again_," he stressed.

I waved him off as I flopped on the couch, "Yeah well hello to him too."

"Layla," he said to me, "he's really sorry."

"I'm sure," I looked at him bored, "What's on the menu tonight?"

"DX of course," Kevin said blowing out a weak breath, "You and Shawn are up first then Paul and I."

I nodded, "Good, very good." I rolled over on the couch, "I'm going to take a nap."

"You're sleeping an awful lot here lately," Kevin said to me, "You okay?"

I sucked my teeth, "Of course, I just need my beauty rest."

He chuckled at me, "Yeah I'll just bet."

"What?" I called him with my back facing him, "You think all this just comes naturally? You think these green eyes just sparkle just because? No honey, this takes time and dedication," I yawned, "And lots and lots of sleep."

"You know they've started calling you the green eyed goddess, right?" Kevin asked me.

I smiled, of course I'd known. But I wasn't about to tell him that. I rolled over and put my fists under my chin, "Really? I didn't know that. I must really be getting popular."

"And you haven't seen nothing yet," Shawn said tearing through the locker room, "Guess who is going to be on the cover of a very famous magazine?"

I raised my hand, waving it like I was in school, "Ooh, ooh, I know, I know. Pick me Mr. Michaels, I know."

Shawn fought not to laugh, "Okay, Layla."

"John Cena?" I asked playfully, stifling a yawn. He had been champion for about 5 months now. He was always on the cover of some magazine or the other. I was proud of him; I spent lots of time showing him just how much.

"No," Shawn said swatting at me, "Be serious."

I pouted as if in serious thought, "Rated R.K.O?" The team of Randy Orton and Edge was really DX's only competition. Good competition too, their little manager Edge's girlfriend Lita made me laugh. Accomplished wrestler or no, I've already told my boys if the the bitch charges me, I'll beat the bitch like she owes me money!

"Very funny Lay," Shawn came over scooting me over on the couch, "No really, but I'll give you a hint, DX."

I applauded. Good. I wasn't really interested in being on the cover of any magazine. Not that I was camera shy or anything and it couldn't hurt me but I really liked when my boys were on the covers of magazines. I liked to go to the photo shoots and tease them as they tried to pose. It made for a really fun day.

"Yeah, because Vince wants a six page spread."

"Does he now?" I squealed, "My boys are so popular."

Kevin and Shawn exchanged looks, "Not quite,"

"Oh?"

"Actually this only requires you," Shawn tickled my side, "to be on the cover."

"Little ole me?" I asked patting my eyelashes. "Why whatever will I do without my men to help me?"

"Yeah, here are the ideas he has." He handed me a portfolio and I sucked in my breath, "Oh did I mention that it was Playboy?"

Layla Tersi? A playboy bunny? Oh my freakin' God!!!!!!! Just tell me where to strip and stand Hugh, I'm there!!

Just then my phone rang, Basic Thuganomics, "Yeah, John?"

"Are you going to do it?" John asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"The Playboy thing?" he asked, "Are you going to pose?"

"Yes," I told him.

"I see," he said, I could hear the edge in his voice, "well congrats."

"John what's wrong?"

"I don't know how comfortable I am with the world seeing ya ass baby,"

"But _I_ am comfortable with it,"

"Well I guess that makes it okay," he said snidely.

"John,"

"I got to go Layla," he hung up on me.

"Cena not happy?" Kevin asked me.

I shook my head, "No," I said quietly.

"Well what are you going to do?" Shawn asked.

I shook my head, John honey, ya dick is good, but not that good.

"Well?" a different voice asked.

I looked up to see Dave sitting in my face, "You're not supposed to be here until next week."

He shrugged, "So sue me," he walked over and shook my hand. I smiled at my boys, they smiled back.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asked.

Dave answered without taking his eyes off of mine, "I always did want to shake the hand of a Playboy centerfold."


	21. Turned Out

A/N: This chapter contains **_explicit _**sexual content!! Shanny, this one is for you baby girl!!

I walked into the Playboy studios as ecstatic as I'd ever been. I was going to be on the cover of Playboy. It really didn't matter that doing so cost me my 'relationship' with John. He caught feelings, he got caught up. Tough, he, unfortunately was not on that special list of people who held special places in my heart.

Cortes the photographer came up to me, "Layla?"

"Yes sir," I extended my hand to him, "pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Cortes looked at her, "You are striking Layla."

"Thank you," I pushed my hair behind my ear. "I'm all yours."

"Stop teasing," Cortes said, "After I've seen you naked, I might have to take you up on it."

I laughed, "We'll see,"

"Well let's get started."

He led me in the studio and instantly I felt the nostalgia. The room was set up like a living room. The lace curtains hung over the window, the chandelier gave the room a homey glow. There was a fire place in the corner with a decorated mantel, though there was no fire and deep burgundy carpet, but the main fixture was the pool table in the dead middle of the room.

"Here's what we're thinking," I didn't need any explanation but I let him explain to me what he wanted me to do. "So go ahead and strip down and we'll get you set up."

I nodded and got stripped down to my birthday suit. I was going to have a fucking ball.

-

"So what was your favorite pose?" Cortes asked as we looked over the shots at lunch time.

"Can I have a moment to think about it?"

"Yeah." He bit into his pizza, "I can't lie, you are the fastest wrap we've ever had. I mean most times we're snapping way into the night but you? Shit you made the shit look so natural."

I shrugged, "I did work for a modeling agency in New York."

"Really?" he asked, "Which one?"

"Collens and Associates," I shrugged, "They were like family to me."

"I've heard of them," he looked at me, "So don't dodge my questions Ms. Layla," he smiled, "which was your favorite?"

I thought about it, "I honestly have to say I have two?"

"Really, which two?"

"I really liked when you had me lying on the pool table with the triangle around my breast and the one with cue ball and the eight ball on my stomach and me lying down on the corner pocket."

He nodded, "Yeah my favorite too."

"Well it's been a pleasure,"

"Likewise Ms. Layla," he chuckled, "Likewise."

-

John and I stood in the private locker room of DX as he tried to talk some 'sense' into me about posing in Playboy.

"So you're going to show your ass to the whole world?" John asked me.

"How many times are we going to go through this John?" I asked him, "I was asked, I'm honored and I did it."

"And you don't find anything the least bit wrong with this?" he asked me exasperated.

"What's your problem with this?" I asked irritably. "Any other man would be honored to have a woman he was screwing on the cover of Playboy."

"Well I'm not any other man," then he caught on to all I had said, "I'm sorry--," he looked at me, "Did you just call yourself the woman I'm screwing?"

"Uh yeah," I stared at him with my best 'duh' look, "What did you think we were doing?" I asked him, "wrestling?"

"Layla—I," he just stared at me. I was shocked because it was the first time I'd _ever_ seen John at a lost for words, "I thought you were, I was--," he looked at me and sighed hard.

I looked back; I would have no remorse for wanting good dick and staying around when it was provided. Not one time did we say we were being neither serious nor exclusive, so what was he moaning and stuttering about?!

"What's the matter John?" I asked him clipping a barrette in my brown hair to keep it back from my face. I began to apply make up, "Don't tell me you got caught up,"

"Got caught up?" He looked as if he wanted to shake the hell out of me, "Got caught up?" he looked at me again, the corner of his jaw ticking.

"Yeah caught up; you know whipped, sprung, pressed." I smiled at him, "Don't tell me you were getting ready to catch feelings for me, were you?"

"Layla, I--,"

"You're what?" I asked with a smirk, "pussy whipped?" I shook my head with a laugh, "Don't worry you aren't the first one."

He looked at me. His blue eyes cold and hard, "You really are the cold hearted bitch Kevin thinks you are, aren't you?"

Hearing him say that nearly made my heart stop. Kevin called me a cold hearted bitch?! Cold hearted I could deal with, but bitch? What had I done to him to make him think that, much less say it? I did all I could to make him feel comfortable, shit I got him a job!! I would deal with that tall motherfucker later. But this battle between John and I was just heating up.

"Cold hearted bitch huh?" I looked at him through the bathroom mirror. "Is that what you think?"

"No--,"

"No it must be what you think because you said it. I'm a cold heart bitch?" I asked him. See I had a way of flipping the script on people to get myself out of shit. You can fuck with me, not the mistress honey!! "When did I become this cold hearted bitch? When it was I was sucking your dick? What it when you had my clit in your mouth? When you were bending my ass over the benches in the locker room? Or was it the time that you had me against the wall of the weight room of the gym when you knew my click was next door? Talk to me John,"

"Layla,"

"Do you remember that one John?" I walked up to him seductively, "Do you?"

"Yeah Layla," he said, "I remember."

I smiled; I knew the boys would be there any minute, "Want to do it again?"

"Layla," he looked at me like he could've shaken the hell out of me at that moment, "focus."

"Oh I'm focused alright," I walked up to him, a sexy lope. I put my hand on his crotch, just what I thought.

He grabbed my arms, "Layla I'm not going to do this with you. I refuse to be your man-whore."

"I'm not asking you to be," I sucked on his bottom lip, "I'm just asking you to fuck the shit out of me," I looked at him with smoky green eyes, "not so hard." I reached in his gym shorts to grab his crotch again, "Actually,"

That must've been the straw that broke the camels back because the next thing I knew he was throwing me back against the wall.

"Is this what you want?" he hissed at me.

"You're fucking right it's what I want," I wrapped my legs around him, "now give it to me."

I knew there would be nothing romantic about this and that was fine, I didn't need it to be. I wanted to see him at his best, raw and almost sadist! He pulled my lace thong to the side shoving his finger inside of me.

"You like it?" he slammed me against the wall, "Answer me." he hissed.

"Mmm," I moaned, "Damn baby I love it."

His jaw tightened as he continued to ram his finger inside of me. I knew part of this was pain; he was hurt by the things I said to him and was taking it out on my body. Didn't phase me a bit, this was John at his emotional but sexual best.

He slammed me against the tile again; I knew my spine would bear the bruise later but fuck it I didn't care. I wanted to feel him inside me and I told him so.

"Fuck me," I whispered in his ear, "hard."

When he entered me it was like be impaled on a hot rod, no pun intended. It was like he was splitting me into but fuck if I cared. I ground my hips on his as he slammed me against the wall. I knew my boys were due any minute but fuck them too. I was owed this.

"That's it," I groaned as my spine cracked the wall again, "fuck me big boy. Take it,"

He went for gold then, I was slamming against that wall so hard that I honestly thought we were going to go right through it. My thighs felt like they were going to separate from my body he was drilling me so hard but I didn't stop me from encouraging him. He came so hard that it hurt, a good hurt but it hurt!

"I don't care how many men see you," he hissed in my ear, "None of them will ever fuck you like this!!" he let me go and I slid to the floor.

He pulled his shorts up and left the room silently. It was the first time in my life where I think I actually cared about a man's ego. Suddenly I felt something trickling down my thighs. I smiled when I thought about how it must be John's nut. I looked down and saw something that scared me to death, _blood!!!_

_A/N: Now Ms. Shanny, care to venture a guess as to what happened there?!_


	22. After Math

_A/N: For this chapter I want to include John's POV. I feel like its important and you'll see why. Now, Layla makes some harsh references toward her condition but if she didn't, she wouldn't be Layla so I want to go ahead and apologize for offending anyone but know this I will **not **retract it!! That be said, enjoy!!_

_Torque_

I looked at the floor. I was literally sitting in a pool of blood. I slid away from the wall and saw the splatters of blood that marred it. Part of me was panicked, but part of me thought maybe; just maybe if I calmed the hell down I could handle this. But the more I assessed the situation the more stressful it became. There was blood everywhere, literally, everywhere.

Now I'm starting to panic. Now I'm starting to think that maybe, just maybe there's something wrong here. Jesus, did he sever my insides somewhere along the way? And that's not the only thing I have to think about, I can hear the boys beginning to throw their shit around. Fuck!

"Where's Layla?" I heard Paul ask.

"I haven't seen her," I heard Shawn respond.

"I want to see her," _That _was _David_. Now just what in fuck's name was _he_ doing here?! As if I don't have enough explaining to do?! "I haven't seen her since she did her Playboy shoot."

"None of us have Dave," Kevin said.

"I wonder how it went," that was a different voice, "Pop will be curious to know."

I can only deduce that _that_ person was Shane McMahon. Jesus, he was the _last _person I needed to catch me in this predicament.

"Guys," he said, "I'm going to take a leak."

That's when I really panicked. I was so sore that I could barely move, besides the more I moved the more it hurt and the more I bled. I couldn't let John go down for something that was really not his fault. Shit Layla, _think_!!

-

"Just how pregnant are we talking here doc?" Vince McMahon asked. He asked for a few reasons. One, he loved Layla like his own child, treated her like one too. Second, he was still a business man, and Layla was apart of his main attraction.

"She's at least 14 weeks." Vince gave the doctor a blank stare and the doctor sighed, "3 and half months."

I knew it!! I could tell by the way she was sleeping all the damn time. The simplest of tasks wiped her out. She didn't have any morning sickness that I could speak of but that wasn't the damn point.

"My concern is not the pregnancy however," the doctor continued, "I have faith that the Terbutaline will stop the contractions."

"Is that safe?"

"Is what safe, the drug?" the look Paul gave the doctor was unreal. Of course the drug you dingbat! "Well I have to be honest with you,"

"It's an asthmatic drug," Dave said quietly, "right?"

The doctor nodded, "It hasn't been approved by the FDA for this particular usage but like I said, her pregnancy isn't my concern."

"Then what is your concern exactly?" Dave asked. He looked as if he could kill someone. I don't really blame him, it seemed like shit was going from bad to worse.

"She has severe bruising to the insides of thighs, on her back, her hind end and on the backs of her arms."

"And what does _that_ mean exactly?" Paul asked.

"Well I can't say officially because it has to come from her mouth,"

"What can you say exactly, doctor?" Dave asked rolling his neck. I've known Dave for years and when that neck started poppin' people's teeth were going to start droppin'.

"I'm going to have to do an exam but offhand, I'd say she was raped."

Raped?! Every man in that circle looked at each other. Raped?! Who in the hell would rape her?!

"Doctor, are you sure?" Vince asked. He swallowed hard, he had a look of total and utter disbelief on his face and to be quite honest I was with him. No way had this happened right underneath our noses.

"Like I said, it's got to come from her but she was either raped or she," the doctor cleared his throat. Whatever he had to say was obviously uncomfortable.

"Or what doctor?" Dave asked. He, like I, had had enough of the pussy footing for one day.

"Or she erm, likes it rough."

David looked as if he could just throw up on the floor, "She--, she what?"

"Look sir," the doctor looked at Dave, "I've been doing this a lot of years, and you don't get those kinds of bruises from any ordinary, run of the mill love tryst."

"Thank you doctor," Vince said before the doctor could say anything further and get himself killed.

"You're welcome. I'll tell you what I find."

"Kevin," Vince turned to me, "Did you notice any oddities in her behavior?"

I wondered why he would ask me of all the guys standing there. They spent way more time with Layla than I. I shrugged, "I just noticed she was sleeping a lot."

Dave nodded, "Yeah, she was always sleeping, said it,"

"Took a lot for her to look like she does," I said in sync with him.

"Yeah," Dave said. "I see she's say it to you too."

I nodded, "Who would do something like this?" I wasn't all that fond of the girl but this was brutal. We found her sitting in a pool of her own blood. Literally, a pool. I thought her damn insides had fallen out or something, but I'll tell you something I never thought. Not in a million years did I think that her body was expelling a live, breathing human being. It made me want to go find my son, hug him and thank God that his mother had decided to include him at all.

"I don't know," Dave said through clenched teeth, "but when I find out there's not a hole deep or dark enough for that motherfucker to hide."

-

John's POV

I am sitting in the hospital outside of Layla's room with my head in my hands. I had done that, I was the reason she was here. And what's worst she was fighting for a child, our child. My seed was in her womb and there was nothing I could do to save it because I am the reason she's there. Fighting with her about that stupid ass Playboy shoot, I didn't even know she was pregnant. She should've told me.

My main man Carlos "Carlito" Colón sat next to me, "John, listen to me man, she's going to be okay."

"Carly you didn't hear some of this shit that we said," I sniffled, "Some of the things--,"

"John!" Carly said, "Don't. Not here."

I had already shared the gory tale. It was the first time I'd ever cried over a woman, ever! I love Layla Tersi and she doesn't love me back. I wanted it to hurt. I wanted her to feel all the pain in my heart but I knew she wouldn't feel it in hers. The only way I know how to inflict pain on her was physically.

"What am I going to do Carly?" I looked at him. I knew my eyes were red from crying. "That's my seed man,"

"I know John, and I'm not going to sit here and act as if I know what you're going through, but maybe this is for the best. Neither one of you are ready to commit to yourselves or one another. How were you going to commit yourselves to a baby?" Carly sighed, "And I hate to say it Layla doesn't seem all that maternal to me."

I sighed; I loved Carly like a brother for that very reason. He didn't bullshit the situation. It was what it was and it was fucked up and that's what he said, "I told her that Kevin called her a heartless bitch."

"Well?"

"But when we are together--,"

"You're fucking each other's brains out," Carly sighed, "What do you know about that girl?"

I sighed, "I know enough."

"Which translates to sucks good dick and she rides you like a damn stallion, right?"

"Carly--,"

"John I can respect that you knocked up the girl up and you want to do the honorable thing but really, you don't know this girl. She's right, you guys were just--,"

"Carly please, okay?"

Carly shrugged, "Look I'm going to go see if I can get a report on what's going on with her,"

"Thanks C."

-

I was freaking out!! Pregnant! What the fuck did they mean pregnant?! Shit, well now I do not hold John accountable for shit. I just wish he could've held his nut longer so that he could've fucked his kid out of me completely!!

"Layla," Dave walked in the room, "honey, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit," I told him, "why are you tiptoeing around me? What's the problem?"

"There is no problem," Dave smiled sitting on the bed next to me, "Why would you say that?"

I sighed, "David you've never been good at lying. What's wrong?"

David ran his hand over his head, "The doctor seems to think," he sighed, "Kitten you have a lot of tears through out your vagina and a lot of bruises on your body. What happened?"

I sighed again heavily, welp here goes nothing. "John and I--,"

Immediately Dave turned hateful eyes on me, "John? This was John's doing? Is that his baby Layla?"

"Well first of all National Enquirer, chill with the questions. This is nothing I can't handle so I want you to but out, got it?"

David nodded at me, but the anger in his eyes was unmistakable. I almost wanted to smiled, John was a dead man!

A/N: Double updates for you Shanny, this should hold you a while.s


	23. Handling Business

Author's note: This is dedicated to Shannon, better known to you all as Shannygoat. She is the coolest author I know, well one of them anyway and she inspired me to start writing again with that cool as story of hers 'Body Image' go check it out kids.

This one is for you Shanny, enjoy.

Torque

With Layla in the hospital it gave us all an opportunity to try to straighten things out. And to try to ease Dave's temper. However, it seemed that there was nothing we could say or do that would convince Dave to keep John in one piece. All he kept doing was mumbling some incoherent shit about fucking him up on sight.

"Dave," Paul swung him around, "Dave!"

"I'm going to kill him!" Dave's normal bronzed complexion was red with anger, "That little motherfucker had the audacity, the audacity to put his hands on my little kitten. And if that in itself wasn't bad enough he knocked her up and then," Dave rolled his neck, "Then gon sit there and stare in our faces with bloodshot eyes like he concerned and shit."

"Dave that _is_ his baby," I tried my hand with him, "He really is concerned."

"He did that to her!" Dave screamed. "He ra--," Dave swallowed, "He fucked her like she was some kind of animal at the damn zoo and you want to sit in my face and justify him." Dave paced the floor again, "The minute I see him I'm going to knock his fucking teeth down his throat."

"Dave," Ric grabbed the big man by his arm, "Dave!"

"What?!"

"Dave calm down." I tried again. "You going to jail tonight is not going to help Layla any."

"He's right Dave," Paul agreed, "And don't you owe it to Layla to at least find out what happened?"

Dave narrowed his eyes, "I already know what happened."

Carly walked up to the fray. Everyone knew how tight he and John were and we all knew he wasn't there to express his condolences. Carly was cool with Layla but his was sharp and like me stayed on his guard. He knew there was a helluva lot more to Layla than met the eye but she was always sweet to him so who could complain?

"What do you want?" Dave all but snarled at the man, "You know what; I don't care what you want. The next time you see your boy, you be sure to tell him his ass is mine,"

"Dave," Carly said, "Listen to me closely."

"Didn't I just tell you I don't give a fuck what you want? That means I don't give a fuck what you have to say either."

"Dave," Shawn hissed at him. "Go ahead Carly."

"Yeah," Dave rolled his neck again, "I'm listening."

"Did you talk to Layla?" Carly asked simply.

"What the fuck do you mean did I talk to her?" Dave asked.

I had to admit, that was a good question.

"Look Carly, did you come to bullshit?" Paul asked.

Carly didn't even acknowledge that Paul had even spoken; he kept his gaze squarely on Dave, "Just what the fuck I asked," Carly said, "Did you talk to Layla?"

"Hell yeah I talked to her. What kind of fucked up question is that?!"

"No," Carly asked his question again, "Did you _talk_ to Layla?"

Dave rolled his neck, I could see how Dave was getting frustrated, so were we. Dave had already said that he spoke to the girl. Just what the hell was Carly getting at?

"Why the fuck are you here Carly? I just told you I talked to the girl, now in how many fucking ways can one person talk."

_You'd be surprised,_ I wanted to say but wisely I kept my mouth shut.

"Then I want you to think about that conversation," Carly raised his eyebrow, "I mean really think about it. Did she once say that John was the reason she ended up in that fuckin' hospital room?"

Dave narrowed his eyes on Carly, "How fucking dare you?!" Dave hissed, "No she didn't say it. She didn't have to say it. She was too busy being distraught over possibly losing her child."

Carly shot Dave a look, and the message was clear, 'Yeah the fuck right?! "No, you assume only what you wanted to and now you getting ready to go after John and for what? You don't even know the fucking story."

Dave squared his shoulders, "I know the fuck enough."

"Not as much as you think," and with that Carly left the group.

I had to admit I knew John and he was a pretty decent dude. Before anybody put head to pillow in this fucking hotel tonight somebody was going to tell somebody just what the fuck was going on around here and I knew just who to talk to.

-

I, like Layla knew John well and knew just where to find him. I pulled up a barstool next to him and ordered a Jack and Coke. John looked at me out of the corner of his eye but didn't say anything and I wasn't going to force him. He knew why I was there and I knew he would start talking when he was ready.

"She's carrying my seed Kevin," his voice was low. If in weren't the fact that it was all of seven people in the bar I would've had heard him.

"I know."

John looked at me, and for the first time in the seven years I had known this man did I see that kind of stress in face, he looked so far beyond his twenty some-odd years. He was pained and he tightened my chest.

"No, you don't know. I _am _the reason she's losing that baby." I turned to look at him, narrowing my eyes at him, "but not in the way you think." He sighed, "I didn't rape that girl."

"The what the fuck did you do?" I asked.

He looked as if he might cry, "I went in to ya'lls locker room to talk about her posing in that damn magazine. She popping off all smart out the mouth, about how I was pussy whipped and how she was simply the girl I was fucking. God Kevin, I really like Layla but she's so fucking infuriating."

I could definitely relate to that. I knew what he was talking about. She had a way with words that made you want to rip that pretty wet tongue right out of her fucking skull!

"I know John but tell me what happened."

"So I'm talking to her right and then--," he paused, "I don't know what happened. I told her that I thought she was a cold hearted bitch and she flipped the damn script, she's telling me how much she wanted me and then--,"

"And then you're fucking, right?"

"Right." His jaw tightened, "I was more pissed off then I had ever been at one human being. I was drilling her so hard that I thought we were going to go through the damn wall but she kept telling me she liked it, she wanted it."

I thought about it, I don't know why but I believed him. She egged him on and things just went further than they had intended.

"I believe you John but she didn't tell you she was pregnant?"

John looked at me, his face was streaked with tears, "That's my seed Kevin," he choked, "She's going to lose my baby and it's my fault."

I hugged the younger boy to my chest, "I don't want to a single word come out of your mouth if you're going to talk like that. Now you go sit by your woman's bedside. Go on."

Layla knew she was pregnant. She had to have and she knew what she was doing when she egged that boy on. She also knew when she manipulated Dave's blind as a bat ass into thinking John had purposely done this. I knew the next person I had to talk to but it had to before she got to him.

_Jesus, _I thought _this woman is the devil incarnate._

-

Layla's POV

The baby was going to pull through. Strong little fucker, never mind that he was fucking up mommy's plan completely and screw the fact that now I could no longer pursue my feelings, wait bad word, my desires for Dave. Damn it to hell, me and my need to go raw dog. I smiled as Carly and John walked into my room each with a bouquet of flowers. I was going to make nice with John and I knew just how.

"Latin Lover," I smiled, "Thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome," he placed his hand on my belly, "How's little Carlito doing?"

I looked right into John's eyes, "Don't' you think we should name him Jonathon Carlito?"

John smiled and hugged me to him, "You're still pregnant?"

I hugged him back, "Yes, and I'm so sorry for everything I said to you. I just—I've never been in love before and I—I'm scared you'll hurt me."

"I will never, not again. I won't hurt you Layla."

_Good to know. You're not to bad John Cena; I could grow to like more than just your dick!_

"I'm glad you're okay," Carlito said with thick Latin accent, "But I'm worried."

"Don't worry man," John smiled over at his boy, "Layla is okay now."

"I'm not worried about Layla," he looked John in the eye, "I'm worried about you."

"Why are you worried about John?" I asked.

"Batista had lost his mind about you. He thinks John hurt you on purpose. Did you tell him that?"

_That got damn man!! Jesus, he doesn't listen to shit!_

"He didn't give me a chance to explain anything. He just flew off the fucking handle." I sniffled, "I told him to let me handle this."

"No," John stroked my hair, "You let _me_ handle this. I got something for Batista's ass."

"John don't," I said for the effect but I knew it was futile. Dave and John were going to fight over me and there was really nothing I could do about it.

_Ahh, its hard being me._


	24. Cold Hard Bitch

Kevin—

Remember when I said that I had one person that I needed to speak to before Layla could? Well I'm sitting outside of her office now. Stephanie McMahon-Levesque and Layla Tersi had no love lost in the past but Layla quickly changed that. When Stephanie announced her pregnancy Layla practically leaped to the opportunity to throw her a baby shower. Now we were all shocked when she did this but she said it was her way to waving the proverbial white flag and getting Stephanie to understand that she really wasn't interested in Paul the way she thought. We all concluded that the gesture was pretty sweet of her and Steph thought so too. Now I needed to talk to Stephanie because she would be the shrewdest when it came to her opinion of Layla and I needed someone that wasn't trapped in her web.

"Steph, can we talk?" I asked her.

"Sure Kevin," she placed her daughter Aurora in the arms of the nanny and sat down.

I watched Stephanie for a second before speaking; her business suit consisted of a mini-skirt and a tight jacket. Her cleavage sat high accentuated by her small waist. She was my boy's wife but I could still appreciate the female form. It was then that I noticed why Stephanie and Layla hated one another, they were so, so much alike.

"What's going on Kevin?"

"It's about Layla," this was awkward, I had nothing to go on besides my hunch that this girl was evil. Now how did I prove that?

"Is she okay? Daddy told me about her being pregnant. No one knew,"

"I have a feeling _someone_ knew Stephanie," I blew out a deep breath and pushed my hair back from my face, this was going to be difficult and I knew it.

That last statement from me caught Stephanie's attention, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't think it was an accident she ended up in that hospital. I've talked to John, he said things just got out of hand, it just went too far and I believe him."

This made Stephanie raise her perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "Why?"

"I've known John a long time. He always owns up to his shit, even if it'll cost him. Like when he admitted to sucker punching Scottie when he was here."

Stephanie nodded, her crystal blue eyes darkening as she took in all the information, "So what are you suggesting?"

"I am suggesting that maybe there is more than what meets the eye when it comes to this girl. Steph, I'm concerned. I'm concerned while she's having fun manipulating these situations and these people someone could get hurt."

"Well I agree, but I'm sure that everyone she's dealing with has eyes, yes?"

"Yes but,"

"But they are all old enough to make their own decisions about what is going on, so I'm not sure I understand the problem here."

"Trust me there is one,"

"I will be the first to admit I had big time problems with Layla when she got here. She's brass, she's cocky, and she's manipulative. But in a way, she's me so I understand her."

"I'm glad one of us does."

"What is it about her that shakes you up?"

"There is something about her that just doesn't sit well with me. And now that she's in the hospital and going to let John take the wrap--,"

"Hold on, the wrap?"

"Dave is on a warpath, we think that he really might kill that boy."

Stephanie shook her head diplomatically, "No, no he won't. We will not have that sort of behavior here. Now while there's a McMahon in this building. So long as Layla hasn't pointed any fingers, we will not either."

"Good," I still looked unsure.

Stephanie noticed and asked, "So what's the problem Kevin?"

"I think she might be Terry's mother." I blurted.

-

I sat at the diner staring at the menu. I couldn't get over the meeting with Stephanie. I think in the time that I between what I said and the how many times Stephanie closed and reopened her mouth were the longest minutes of my life. She sat there looking at me and I knew if I couldn't convince her I might as well just give it up.

"_Kevin, you really think that girl would abandon her baby and be around the very man she had the baby with?"_

"_You didn't see the first time she saw Terry, it was like she had seen a damn ghost."_

_Stephanie was thoughtful for a minute, it was as if she couldn't counter what I was giving her, "Have you confronted her?"_

_I thought back to the night I confronted her, the terror in her face was enough to make a grown man cringe. I ought to know, I did. The tears began to flow then, like someone had burst a water main in her body, "Yeah, I did."_

"_And?"_

"_She cried like someone had shot her dog. She kept asking me why I would accuse her of such a thing. I asked her if she had any kids."_

"_To which she said?"_

"_She said she had lost her baby."_

_Stephanie stiffened for a minute, no doubt thinking of Aurora and thinking of the pain Layla must be feeling so close to losing yet another baby, "Then you have your answers. Terrence freaked her out because she had probably just recently lost her baby and I don't know anyone who can fake tears like that, on the spot." _

I thought about that, she was right but even that couldn't convince me. There were a few more people I wanted to speak to but I couldn't lie my work was cut out for me. If her nemesis could not only forgive but defend her I was up shits creek without a paddle with a hole in my damn boat.

-

I sat on the bottom on the steps from where I fell. I knew it, that's it. No more baby. I was actually kind of sad, in a sick twisted way I knew that a baby would always bind John to me the way I would be forever bound to Kevin. But now any hope of that was slowly sliding between my thighs. I contemplated what to do; John had gone to the gym with Carly and Shelton. Randy had worried me to the point of taking a damn limb, Dave and I were strained and I was trying to minimize my usage of Paul now that he was a father and due to the fact that I was still manipulating his wife into liking me. Who could I call? The prospects were pretty slim.

"Kevin?" I called his phone.

"Layla, that you?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh God," I got as dramatic I could without being overly so, "I fell, I'm bleeding!"

"Okay, calm down Layla, just relax."

"I can't, I'm scared," I sniffled, "I'm going to lose my baby."

"No you're not. Now just relax, where are you?"

"On the north side of the building, please hurry." I all but shrieked.

"I will Layla, now calm down. Just relax. It's not good for the baby to have you all up in arms."

"I can't help it. I can't lose another baby." I wailed, "What am I going to do?"

"Shhh," he crooned, "Just shh."

Just in case you didn't' know. I know full well what I'm doing. You see I know Kevin is starting to talk to people, I just don't know who. But I want him to feel like the biggest piece of horseshit ever out of the anus of any stallion. I thought we had been through this. I wasn't Terrence's mother, or at least I didn't want to be. Why was he on such a rampage anyway? He was dating that little whore Candice Michelle, and she was great with the kid. I mean if it were me, I wouldn't have picked someone so damn loose to raise my kid but hey, as long as Kevin was content and off my damn back I was cool. So with all of that going on wasn't enough e-damn-nough!!!

-

"Ms. Tersi, I'm so sorry."

Kevin held my head against his abs as my tears stained his t-shirt. I had lost the baby; the fall had caved in an already unstable environment. I'd be lying if I said I was sad, these tears, shit they were just for show. And truth be told, crying on command like that was killing my eyes.

"God, no! Why?"

"It's okay Layla, shh. John is on his way."

I sniffled, "Oh, what do I say to him? This is all my fault; I should've stayed still like he asked. He told me to be careful but I just had to be cute, I just had to be in those new 4 inch pumps I bought. I just had to be practicing my 'America's Next Top Model' walk down a flight of fucking steps. He's going to hate me."

Kevin let me ramble, "John is not going to hate you. No one could hate you,"

I was waiting for him to say something along those lines. I looked up at him, my green eyes flooded with tears, "Don't you?"

"Of course not, why would you say that?"

"Because you think I'm a cold hearted bitch."

I could see him visibly pale at his words being found out. I know I should have kept my mouth shut but I couldn't help it. I wanted him to hurt as bad as his comment had hurt me. I wanted him to feel comfortable; I set up press conferences and everything else. Comfort was of the utmost importance when it came to him, more so than the others because I felt like I had did him a grave injustice.

"I do not."

"But you have said it, haven't you?"

"I--,"

"Look Kevin, if you're not comfortable then we don't have to work together."

"Layla, look. You have a coldness to you, and you can be a little clipped, so I said it but not in that context."

I smiled, I understood what he said but it was just too heavy for me to deal with in my role, "Look Kevin, will you just wake me up when John gets here?"

"Sure thing," and I rolled over and went to sleep.


	25. Welcome Back

_Author's Corner: I am so sorry this took so long to update. Layla is a lazy, spoiled little heffa and she would only give up so much of her story. I am going to do my best to see that she snaps out of diva mode soon but I hope this enough to tide you over until then. Later, later ladies and gents!!_

_Love and kisses,_

_Torque_

I blinked at my therapist. I couldn't even believe that I was back here at this moment in my life. I swear they are all alike. They sit there with their little wire rimmed glasses that just had to continuously be adjusted on their face. They wrote down all of these generic assumptions about me which only led me to believe that they had read one too many psych books.

"Layla, why do you feel like you need to manipulate every situation in your life?"

I arched an eyebrow, he had to be kidding me and I told him as much, "Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you are human, that's why. Or at least I have to assume you are," I raised an eyebrow. "Listen to me carefully dear, that is what we as humans do. We manipulate situations to our advantage, if you don't you get nowhere in this life. Now, you want to label me as 'manipulative' because I have no qualms whatsoever about manipulating a situation to my advantage. Look honey, I like making my own success and if that makes me manipulative then I guess it is what it is."

The therapist didn't say anything for a minute, see what he doesn't realize is that I've peeped the psychiatry game; they are no different than me. They manipulate people's minds into being 'happy and healthy' and if they can't do it verbally then here come the medication.

"You think that human kind is all about manipulation?"

"Indeed," I answered him.

"Wow," he shook his head, "I have to say I couldn't disagree with you more."

I smiled knowing, "somehow I knew you would say that. Am I presumptuous in thinking that this particular session is over?"

"I want to see you again,"

I shook my head, "unless you're a wrestling fan I would assume you are pretty much out of luck."

The therapist gave me a grin, "Somehow I think my luck is just beginning."

-

"Vince, I have to not only disagree but not accept,"

"Layla, I just do not see the hurt."

I raised my hand, "Uh, I do. I have three charges under my wing, I have a career and I no _NOT_ need to be sitting around discussing the trauma of having just lost a baby."

"Layla it is not healthy to--,"

"Vince, believe me when I tell you, I have had my late night cries and I don't think this best."

Vince blew out a breath as he looked at the notes the therapist sent him. It was amazing what a little money could do for doctor-patient confidentiality and this gentleman didn't appear to be all that fond of Layla; though he couldn't imagine why not.

"Layla, you're sure about this?"

"I'm sure."

Vince signed the papers releasing me from the mandatory therapy sessions, "But the minute I think--,"

"I know," I kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

-

We were all wondering how Layla was going to bounce back from this. This was the second baby she had lost and I felt bad for her. But though I felt bad for her, and I did, I couldn't shake the feeling that she _wanted_ this to happen. What woman in her right mind wears four inch stiletto pumps when she's pregnant? Who does that?

The positive thing about this is I had gotten off of the fact that Layla could be Terry's mother. I didn't _want_ her to be Terry's mother. The woman was completely conniving. I had never in my life met such a woman. And just as I said that the greened eyed she-devil came breezing through the door.

"Gentlemen," she cooed. "Look at you. You all look so good I want to bite you."

"How are you doing Lay?" Shawn asked.

"I'm doing okay," she nodded and winked.

She sure as hell looked as if she was doing okay. She had on a mini skirt a pair of heels and a matching tank top. Her hair was pulled back off her neck in a high ponytail, her skin was fresh and her smile was bright. She looked better than okay.

"You sure?" that was Paul. Having recently become a father he appreciated her situation.

"Yeah, now, let's get to work there's much to be done."

Part of me wondered how much she had seen of Cena since her little 'accident'. The boy was a wreck, an absolute wreck when he came tearing into her hospital room like a bat straight out of hell! I had tried to console the boy the best to my ability but his blood shot eyes told another story, hurt, anguish and pain and it about killed me to see him that way.

After an hour of good solid brainstorming Layla called an end to our little meeting. I had to admit, no matter how weary I was of her she made me feel comfortable and involved in my career. If I didn't like the direction she was going she chose another, if I didn't like a story line she tried to see if she could get it revised. Bottom line, no matter how manipulative she was one hell of an asset to have in one's arsenal.

"Good to have you back Layla," Shawn patted her shoulder.

"Good to be back," she looked up at him with a smile.

It amazed me how innocent she looked and how young. Just then it occurred to me, I didn't have a clue how old this girl was. This girl held my future as well as the future of every person in this room in the palm of her hand and I didn't have a clue how old she was.

"Layla," I perked up, "this may seem a little weird but I don't know when your birthday is."

"Next month," she said with a smile. "The 31st to be specific." She hugged herself, "I'm getting old."

"Just how old is old?" I asked, "You couldn't be any more than about 25."

She looked giddy then, "I look that old?"

"Uh, well yeah. Why? Are you older?"

She scrunched her features up with a shake of her head, "I'll be 19 next month."

I thought that I had died and gone to hell. She was telling me that an 18 year old child was handling my got damned career. Had everybody taken leave of their damned senses?! So she wasn't just manipulative, she was young and hungry. Dear God in heaven, what have we done?

"I didn't realize you were that young."

"I know," she looked up at me, "and I aimed to keep it that way." She winked and left the room. She returned about ten minutes later, "Gentlemen I need your help with a very personal matter."

"Anything," Shawn said.

She nodded, I didn't like that evil glint in those pretty green eyes of hers, "So glad to you hear you say that." She looked around the room slowly, "Now…tell gentlemen, how you feel about one John Cena?"


	26. Insult to Injury

The boys looked at me like I had lost my mind. Of course no one had a problem with John Cena. He was an around likeable guy and that was good because I don't recall saying that he was a bad guy.

"We like him okay," Shawn said, "Why?"

"No reason," I said a little disappointed. If they liked him then it would be impossible for them to do what I am getting ready to ask to be done. I put my hand on chin, this would be the job of one man and I knew just who to ask.

"I just wondered because though you guys value my opinion on your professional lives," I looked up at them, "you guys are my big brothers and I value your opinion on my personal life."

Shawn got this goofy grin on his face, "Is Ms. Layla in love with John Cena?"

_Shawn, Shawn dear, you naïve little thing you, you are never going to learn._

I gave a shy smile, "I think so."

"Awww," Paul chimed in, "that's so cute." He looked at me hard, "honestly, he's a good guy. I give my blessing."

"Me too," Shawn said, that goofy grin still plastered onto his face.

I looked at Kevin; lately he's been my competition. Human intuition was a motherfucker and I know that he knew deep down in his spirit, no matter how good of an act I put on, that I was the mother of his son. But so long as he stayed with that little whore Candice Michelle and left me the fuck alone there would be no trouble. But of course, he wouldn't just do that.

"How's this 'love' going to affect your work?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "How's it affected it so far?"

He didn't have an answer for that one. Yeah, I didn't think he would. The truth of the matter is I love John's dick. No matter how much my heart says I want another man my snatch says I want John and all the ladies out there can attest to letting go of good dick…it's too hard to come by to be letting it go on a whim.

"Look guys, you guys are my first priority because you all are my job. And until you deem otherwise, DX is where my focus lies."

Kevin nodded; I was going to take that as my blessing because I knew I wouldn't get many more.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

October 7, 2007. David did just what I asked him to do. They don't call him the animal for nothing. I'm looking at John rive in pain holding his chest. Out of action, there's no way he'll be around to distract me.

"How long?" I ask quietly.

"At least a year," Dave answered me just a quiet. "

"What is the injury?"

"Probably just a pectoral." Dave curled his lip, "The bastard is lucky I didn't break his fuckin' neck."

I patted David on the chest, "You did enough."

Dave kissed me on the temple, "Call me if you need anything."

"I will." I looked up at him, "Thank you."

He smiled, "My pleasure."

I smiled back. Somehow it frightened me a little bit that Dave would taking pleasure in hurting another human being to the point where it could be career ending but, it was definitely effective.

I turned back to the screen as they were lifting John onto a stretcher. Game on.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

John was coming out of anesthesia as I was flipping through the latest issue of _Playboy_.

"Hey there big boy," I said, "How you feeling?"

He nodded, "Numb."

I smiled, "Yeah, it's going to take a minute to get your bearings. Do you need something?"

He shook his head no, "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." I said. I was damned glad he was there. I was so glad that I was the one that put him there. I needed John out of my hair long enough for me to think and I couldn't think of another way short of me leaving the _Raw_ brand for me to do that. Six to eight months out of the ring wouldn't be anything for John, he would bounce back with more love that would push him either harder into the face role.

"I'm going to miss Wrestlemania," he whispered.

I kissed his forehead, "Don't think about right now." I looked down at him, "you just rest."

"Will you stay with me?"

"For as long as I can." I told him.

He squeezed my hand, "Thank you. I love you."

"Yeah," I sighed, "I love you too." _That's the fuckin' problem._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When I arrived back on the set of Raw Kevin was the first to rush me. Pushing me into the first empty locker room he nearly swung me through a wall.

"You think I'm stupid?"

"Kevin, if you ever put your hands on me again like that one of us is going to limp out of this room." I said calmly. "Now what the fuck is your problem?"

"You think I don't know it wasn't a coincidence that John got hurt?"

I laughed out loud, "What is wrong with you Kevin? First I birthed and abandon your son and now I had something to do with John getting hurt? Do you realize how incredibly insane you sound?"

"I know you did something to that boy," Kevin looked at me.

"Oh yeah, I reached in his chest while he was sleep armed with a big ass pair of scissors and cut his muscle. Hey, did you happen to see that he got hurt in the ring with Dave? But I don't see you swinging him around a room. Why because you know he would've fucked you up by now!" I looked at him, "It must make you feel like a man to be smacking around a woman damn near two feet shorter than you."

Kevin took an inventory of his actions. I know I won't always win but damn it, until it was time for me to finally face the fact that I couldn't play this game any more I was coming on all eight cylinders.

"Layla, I--,"

"Kevin I don't think it's wise for us to work together in any more."

"Layla,"

"Stay the fuck away from me Kevin." I said walking out of the room.

The nerve of him to be so got damned accurate. And not only that be willing to call me on it. Who the hell made him king of the fuckin' detectives. How in the hell did he know so much about me? Not paying attention to wear I was going I ran smack into Carlito.

"Mamacita," he grabbed me to steady me. What's wrong?"

I shook my head and kissed his cheek, "Nothing Latin Lover. I just have to go sit down."

Carlito raised his eyebrow at me, "Come on I'll walk you."

I nodded numbly. What the hell was I going to do about Kevin? Shawn and Hunter had known him since the beginning of time. No way in the good hell were they going to ex-communicate him for me, unless I made it good? Hmmmm….

"Mamacita," Carlito looked at me, "Are you sure you are okay?" I burst into tears, "Layla?"

"I can't tell you."

"The hell you can't, what happened? What's wrong?" he asked growing excited.

"Carlito I'm scared."

"Of what? Did someone threaten you?"

I shook my head, "Worse."

"Worse? Layla, you're scaring me here. What the hell happened?"

I looked at him, my mascara running down my cheeks. "Kevin hit me."


End file.
